Jen and Tilly: After the Slap
by Fiction-Fan-Forever-95
Summary: This story continues from when Tilly slaps Jen. Can Jen win Tilly back or has all that they have been through finally came to an end?
1. Chapter 1

It had been days since Jen had spoke to Tilly or even saw her around the village and she couldn't help but feel miserable. All she wanted was to go back in time and stop herself from destroying everything she had with Tilly but she knew there was no point wishing she could change what happened; all she could do now was put things right.

Tilly had just woken up from one of the worst night sleeps she had ever had she wasn't used to not getting much sleep but she was very restless and found it hard to get comfortable. She couldn't stop thinking about Jen even though all she wanted to do was forget her and forget how much her heart was broken. Tilly couldn't understand why Jen would do this to her, why she would ruin everything they had, why she would ruin her future just to save her own neck surely she meant more to Jen than that.

Jen had a plan; she was going to make amends with Tilly and hopefully going to win her back but for now her main aim was to earn Tillys forgiveness. As Jen was getting ready to for college she was deciding how to carry out her plan, she was sure it would work if she said the right things. Jen knew Tilly was extremely angry at her but she also knew how upset she would be so if she was ever going to make things right she needed to get Tilly back into college and the only way she would be able to do that is to talk to keeler so she set up an appointment with him for today.

As it was Monday morning Tilly should be getting ready for college but since she was expelled there was no point doing that so she decided to make herself some breakfast and see what her parents had in store for her. Ever since they found out about Tilly not being able to go to college anymore they had been very strict with her as they felt she needed to be punished. So now Tilly wasn't allowed out the house unless they told her so, she was given a list of things that needed to be done throughout the day and she understood why her parents were acting like this but she couldn't help but feel if they knew the whole story they wouldn't be keeping her under house arrest, not that she could tell them the truth. Even after everything Jen had done Tilly couldn't bring herself to tell everyone about their secret relationship, she still felt like she needed to protect Jen and her job even if she didn't deserve it. No matter how hurt Tilly was there is no way she could destroy Jen like that, everything she had worked so hard for would be gone, just like that, she loved Jen too much to do that to her. When Tilly finally dragged herself out of bed she saw a very long list of what her day would consist of but at least she could keep herself busy enough to not let her mind wonder to Jen.

When she reached the door for Keelers office Jen started to feel very nervous but she knew she had to do this, she knew it was the only way so with a deep breath she knocked the door.  
"Come in" and with that reply Jen walked through the door ready to face any questions that would await her. Keeler was sitting at his desk while a smile on his face when Jen entered the room "ah Miss Gilmore, what can I do for today?" Jen smiled and took a seat opposite him at the desk preparing herself for the conversation that lay ahead "Good morning Mr Keeler, well im here to talk to you about Tilly Evans actually" Jen could see Keeler wasn't going to enjoy this conversation he was already upset that he had to expel on of this best students and their highest hope of success seen as Tilly was on course to be accepted into Cambridge. "Yes well I was sad to have to do that to Tilly but as you know what she did concerning you is a serious matter and can not be overlooked"

"I know but I was thinking over the weekend and I was hoping I could talk to you about maybe letting Tilly come back to college" This seemed to interest Mr Keeler so he urged Jen to continue. "Well Tilly is a very bright girl and I feel terrible knowing that her future may be ruined just because of a silly little crush she had for me, she still has her whole life ahead to her and everyone had such high hopes for her. I didn't become a teacher to watch students throw away their lives, I became one to help shape their futures and inspire them to be the best that they can be and knowing that a A* student is throwing her life away over something as silly as this is horrible and if its possible I would like to take any steps necessary to help Tilly get her life back on track, just like I would if it was any other student."  
"Well the thing is Jen that what she did is a serious matter and I cant just let her back without any punishment being carried out however I understand what you are staying and I would love nothing more than for Tilly to come back here but I couldn't be sure that this matter wouldn't happen again and I cant have a student harassing my teachers. Although if you would consider having a meeting with myself, Tilly and her parents present then maybe we could discuss the matter further and see what we can do?" This made Jen's heart sink, she didn't know if she could manage that. What if Tilly told Keeler the truth? She didn't know if she could be professional around Keeler knowing how much Tilly wanted nothing to do with her anymore, seeing the pain in her eyes, could Jen sit there and act like Tilly meant nothing to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Another day waking up and feeling miserable, this was starting to become a pattern that Tilly didn't like. So as she had nothing to do with her day again she set of downstairs to see what her parents had waiting for her, it had been like this everyday for the past week. Tilly didn't blame her parents for treating her like this she knew they must be disappointed in her after everything she had put them through and knowing that hurt Tilly very much, she never wanted any of this it all just seemed to happen. However she also knew her parents and she knew that they would forgive her soon and that they couldn't keep this up for much longer so all she needed to do was to wait it out until things started to get back to normal; well as normal as they were going to get. Her dream of becoming a doctor seemed to be a lifetime away now she had no idea what she was going to do. For Tilly this was a scary feeling of not knowing what her next step was, she was always so organised, she always knew what she wanted and how she was going to get there but now everything was a mess and Tilly didn't have a clue how she was going to get back on track to achieve her hopes and her dreams. Until she figured out what to do with her life the only thing she knew she would be doing was cleaning the house, watering the plants and going shopping for her mother which she was quite glad of as she would finally get out the house for a bit, she was starting to get bored of this house she had never spend so much time within its walls. Tillys mom had left her a list of all things she needed much to Tilly annoyance she needed to go to price slice to buy her moms favourite chocolate cake as her mom underlined it which showed Tilly that she needed it, there was no doubt that they would be having chocolate cake for pudding tonight. Why couldn't she just have a different one? Why must she be awkward? Oh yeah it doesn't taste the same according to her mother. Tilly hoped that she didn't run into Jen she didn't think so could handle seeing her so she decided she would leave the shopping until later in the day when Jen was sure to be at college so for now she would focus on her other jobs.

Jen had decided that she should find her a place of her own as she couldn't stand living with Diane and Sinead any longer especially after the rowing match that they had this morning so she had arranged an appointment to view a flat just outside the village, it was one that was at a quite a low price so she was hoping it wouldn't be that bad as the price was so low considering it was a 2 bedroom flat. With the appointment only and hour away Jen decided to take half a day off from college and grab some lunch before going to see if this flat was any good. She really hoped that it would be okay because that she would finally have her own place and bit more freedom to do what she likes when she likes without the constant questions. She liked Diane but she could be very nosey and extremely annoying at times, at least if she had her own flat then she would be able to see Diane in small amounts which she could tolerate. Jen arrived in the village with 40 minutes to spare before she needed to be at the flat so she decided she would go to price slice to see if there was anything she fancied in there.

Meanwhile Tilly had just arrived in the village with plenty of bags in her hands and her mothers list clutched in her fingertips. She couldn't wait to pick up this stupid cake so she could just get back home and put all these bags down, this made her realise that she really did hate shopping on her own. Tilly was preoccupied with the amount of bags she was carrying and trying make sure not of the shopping fell out that she didn't notice the beautiful brunette walking into the shop so she carried on not knowing that the one person she wants to avoid was closer to her than she would want at this moment.

However Jen had seen Tilly walking towards the shop so she hid right at the back of the shop by the shelves hoping that no one had noticed her as she wasn't ready to speak to Tilly yet, she wasn't ready to hear what Tilly thought of her now, she couldn't face the rejection just yet. Jen couldn't stop staring at the young red head it seemed like ages that she really looked at her and admired her beauty. Jen took this chance to memorize Tilly features, her bright red lips, her slim figure, her long legs, her curves, her blue eyes and the bow in her hair that she would always wear. Jen could see why she was first attracted to Tilly and wondered how she was ever single when they first met but now all she wanted was the chance to call Tilly her girl again. If she ever won Tilly back she wouldn't do anything to risk messing it up again. However for her to do that she would have to talk to Tilly so she plucked up the courage to go over to speak to her. As the shop was quite small Jen found Tilly looking at the cakes so she had her back to her and clearly didn't know Jen was behind her; this was the perfect chance to talk to her.

Tilly stood looking at the cakes wondering which one to buy as there was so many she already had the one her mother wanted but it didn't look very nice at all so she had decided to buy two just because she could chose the second one. After finally making her choice she bent down to pick the cake up when some of the shopping fell out of the bag and rolled along the floor, so she put the bags down and started picking up the shopping when she couldn't find the tin of beans.

"Looking for these?" oh god Tilly knew that voice and it sent a shiver down her spine if she turned around she knew she would be facing Jen. This would be the first time she would have seen her since their confrontation at college so taking a deep breath and preparing to see the face that she had been trying so hard to forget she turned around.  
"Yes" replied Tilly, if she had to talk Jen then she wasn't going to show any interest in the conversation. She couldn't let Jen see that she had so much control over Tilly without even trying, it was already becoming very hard not to jump into her arms and kiss her. Tilly needed to be angry at Jen especially after what she had done but she couldn't help but stare at those big brown eyes, she could see the pain behind them she knew this was hurting Jen too and that hurt Tilly knowing that she was upset. Just like Jen did Tilly took this time to really look at Jen however she noticed that there were bags under her eyes so she clearly wasn't the only one loosing sleep and she also noticed that Jen looked worn out but even when she looked like this she was still so beautiful to Tilly. This woman could look like a zombie and she would still be gorgeous in Tillys eyes.

Jen had noticed that Tilly was staring at her and clearly didn't know what to say so she thought that she would interrupt her thoughts and bring her back to reality because she couldn't stand not knowing what Tilly was thinking even though she had a pretty good idea. "Your beans" gesturing towards the tin in her hands which seemed to snap Tilly out of her thoughts but she didn't smile or frown she just looked at Jen there was no emotion in her face. This made Jen feel terrible, how could she possible hurt someone as thoughtful, kind and caring as Tilly so much that she would look lifeless and unemotional around her. Seeing this broke her heart even more than it already was. Tilly took the beans from Jens hand being very careful not to touch her in any way possible.

"Tilly can we please talk?" Jen pleaded  
"No I don't think that would be a good idea Miss Gilmore"  
"Please just hear me out?"  
"What have you possibly got to say that I would want to hear?" Tilly demanded, she knew this was hard for Jen but she couldn't help but think that she brought this on herself if she had just been brave and fought with Tilly to solve their problem then run of to keeler then they wouldn't be in this position in the first place.  
"Well if you meet me and give me the chance to talk to you then you will find out wont you?" Jen smiled hoping that Tilly would give her the chance to explain everything, that she would give her the chance to put things right. Tilly looked at Jens smile and her heart melted she loved that smile but she couldn't give in it to it. She needed to stand her ground so with that she said no and walked out of the shop not bothering to buy the cakes, she just needed to get out of there as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen had arrived at her appointment to view the flat with only minutes to spare after her encounter with Tilly she didn't feel like doing anything, she knew she deserve nothing more than for Tilly to completely blank her and ignore her presence so she was lucky she even spoke to her, Jen was grateful for that but she knew it would take a lot of work to get Tilly to forgive her but she wasn't going to give up easily.

Jen had viewed the flat and found that it wasn't that bad, it could do with a good clean and new paint job but other than that it was definitely somewhere she could see herself living so she decided to take the flat and was moving in within the next few days.

After seeing Tilly in the shop it made Jen realise that she needed to contact Mr Keeler and tell him to organise that meeting as she needed to get Tilly back into college as quickly as possible, she couldn't stand seeing her so lost and she couldn't stand by and watch her life be ruined because of her selfish actions. So Jen pulled out her phone and rang the college.

Tilly had arrived home and dumped the shopping in the kitchen and rang to her room slamming the door behind her. She didn't know what to think or what to feel, all she knew was that everything in her life was centered on Jen. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Tilly knew that she would have to face Jen at some point, she knew that she would have to admit that no matter how angry and hurt she was by Jen there is no way she could not have her in her life whether they were together or just friends. Tilly needed Jen in her life, she couldn't imagine her life without Jen in it anymore, she had become a very big part of it. However she just couldn't find it within herself to forgive Jen after this, not yet.

Tilly thought about the encounter she had experienced with Jen and couldn't help but become angry at her. How dare she smile at me like nothing happened! How dare she use that beautiful smile to try and get me to fall at her requests of meeting her! No Tilly wouldn't give up that easily as Jen had really hurt her which was enough for her rip up all her drawings of Jen. She still loved this woman so much that she couldn't stand looking at the memories of her being happy with her ex lover, the drawings just reminded her of what she no longer has, of the woman who she used to be able to call her girl but now she was just a distance memory. Just then the phone rang so Tilly snapped out of her thoughts and rushed to answer the phone before it cut off to voice mail.

Tilly made it to the phone in time "Hello"

"Hello, Can I speak to a Miss Evans please?" replied the voice of a female.

Tilly was a little shocked that someone was asking after her as she no one ever called to speak to her. "Yes this is Miss Evans, how can I help you?"

"ah good afternoon Miss Evans, this is Hollyoaks College, were calling you up as Mr Keeler would like you to come in tomorrow afternoon for a meeting with him regarding your placement within the college. Would you and your parents be able to attend?" Tilly was shocked at what she was hearing, did this mean she might have the chance to go back to college?!  
"Oh my god, of course I can make it but unfortunately my parents cant as they both gone away on a business trip for the rest of the week"  
"Very well Miss Evans, if you could just come in alone then Im sure we can organise something. Thank you for your time and ill be seeing you tomorrow at 2:00pm"  
"Yes okay, thank you so much!" Tilly was over the moon at the fact she might get to go to back to college.


	4. Chapter 4

Tilly awoke the next morning feel better than she had for the past few days, she knew this meeting is important if she wanted to get back into to college. She also knew that she would need to be very calm throughout the entire meeting and not to get angry about the lies that Jen had told. Now feeling excited Tilly started to get ready as she didn't have any chores to do today seen as her parents were away for the next 5 days, they had called her yesterday to let her know that would be away for a while so they had put some money into her account so she could get some food and anything she needed while they were gone. They had also said sorry to her for leaving her on her own, not that she really cared as it meant she was no longer under house arrest so she could finally have a bit more freedom, as to what to do with that freedom Tilly had no idea. It wasn't like she had Jen to spend it with anymore, she could always see her friends but they were most likely going to be busy with their coursework seen as it wasn't that long until everyone had to start their final exams. Just a few months left to go. Once Tilly had finished getting ready she set of towards to the college hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she would be walking there again.

Jen also woke in a good mood that morning as she was looking forward to trying to get Tilly back into college however she was also very nervous as Tilly didn't know that Jen would be sitting in her meeting with Mr Keeler and she hoped that Tillys reaction wouldn't be that bad. Jen's plan was coming together quite nicely and she could see it working out if things carried on this smoothly. Jen was sitting at her desk just waiting for 2:00 to hurry up, she was getting quite restless waiting around for this meeting and she didn't have anything to distract her because she had a free period for an hour before the meeting and she had already had her lunch so now she plenty of free time with nothing to do. Her mind couldn't help but wonder to thoughts of Tilly, she was thinking about what she would do if she had to chance to talk to Tilly alone, she thought about how she would tell her how much she loved her, she thought about she would open up to Tilly so much that she would be shocked that Jen was being so honest. Jen imagined the look on Tillys face when she would have heard Jen confessing all of her feelings. She pictured Tilly being shocked and her mouth opening slightly and Jen couldn't help but smile at the thought. It didn't seem long before Jen was called to Mr Keeler's office for the meeting, when she arrived Tilly wasn't waiting outside so Jen assumed she must already be in there so she knocked the door and headed inside to see the red head sitting with her back to Jen facing Mr Keeler. "Ah Miss Gilmore, come in and sit down, we have a lot to talk about." Jen did as she was told and sat in the sit next to Tilly.

Tilly couldn't believe it, she should of known that the chance of her getting back into college was too good to be true as soon as she saw Jen sit down next to her she couldn't wait to get out of there. Being this close to her was torture, so Tilly decided not to look at her but she couldn't help but become tense around Jen. She felt very uncomfortable with Mr Keeler watching the both of them sitting in front of him as if he was reading into their body language and just guessing all sorts about the two women in the room. However he simply smiled and said "Lets begin with this meeting then".

Both Tilly and Jen sat there quietly while Mr Keeler organised a few papers in front of him and getting himself organised and while he was busy Jen couldn't help but look over at Tilly who was doing her best to stare at the floor, the desk, the walls, anywhere but at Jen. She noticed that Tilly was very tense and she could tell that she wasn't comfortable in this environment but Jen couldn't blame as she felt the same so she just continued to look at Tilly admiring the fact that she wasn't freaking out and managing to stay very calm.

Mr Keeler had finally sorted himself out and was ready to get this meeting underway "Right Tilly, as you know i had to expel you from this college due to the situation between you and Miss Gilmore but after having a chat with her we have both agreed that you are much valuable and talented to this college and yourself for you to throw your life away like this. Taking this into account we have decided that we are willing to let you back into the college on the promise that you will leave Miss Gilmore alone and if you should come into contact with her around the village then you are to be polite and then carry on with what you was doing. Miss Gilmore is willing to forget the whole situation and put it behind all of us and she is also willing to let you back into her class. So if you can agree to these terms then we are more then pleased to welcome you back with open arms and let everything go back to normal. Can you agree with this Tilly?"

Tilly was shocked by what she was hearing and she was also a little taken back, she wasn't expecting Mr Keeler to be so forward about the whole situation but she didn't care she knew she needed to come back to college so she agreed and thank him for letting her come back.

"Ah yes, there is something else we need to sort out before you leave Tilly. You have been absent for just over a week now and you have missed quite a bit of work and i know your smart enough to catch up but the half term is next week so i would like you to come in and revise and catch up with the stuff you have missed so that you will be up to date with everyone after half term. All i need to do is find a teacher willing to come in over half term and watch over you as we cant let you in the college on your own."  
Jen jumped at this opportunity and said "Ill come in Mr Keeler, i have a lot of marking to do anyway and ive been covering a lot of study hall lesson over the past week so i know what work Tilly will be working on." At this point Tilly finally looked at Jen she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was hard sitting next to her right now but to spend the whole week with her would be the worst torture ever. She knew she couldn't resist Jen for much longer but she also couldn't let Jen hurt her again. Her heart couldn't take anymore pain.

Mr Keeler was pleased that Jen was true to her word about dropping this whole situation so he agreed to let Jen come in and watch over Tilly in the half term. He was glad that he got he best student back within the college walls. He turned to Tilly and asked her when her parents could come in to discuss this situation.  
"Well they are away on business for the next 5 days so i don't know at the moment but i will inform you when they come home so you can arrange a meeting with them but i'm sure they will be extremely happy that you let me back into college and thank you for doing so Mr Keeler."  
"Ah Tilly, you should be thanking Miss Gilmore as she is the one who made all this happen, right i have another meeting to attend so if you could both excuse me, i will be heading off and ill see you both after the half term, good afternoon." With that all 3 of them headed out of the office while Mr Keeler headed straight the car park both Jen and Tilly stood outside of the office.

Jen just smiled at Tilly but said nothing and she had a feeling that Jen was very happy with how the meeting turned out. Tilly knew that the next week was going to be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Jen woke up the next morning feeling pleased with herself after yesterdays events, she had managed to complete step one of her plan which was to get Tilly back into to college. Now it was time to carry out step 2 which was to earn Tillys forgiveness. This could be a little tricky but Jen wasn't going to give in, she would do anything to win her back.

It was Saturday morning and Jen was up early for good reason as it was moving in day, she couldn't wait to get out of this house, it was driving her insane. Jen had already packed all her stuff up and she was loading it into the car with help from Diane. They were down to the last few boxes when Diane said "Jen, are you sure you want to move out? You know you can stay here as long as you want, right?"

"That's very kind Di, but you know just as well as I do that I cant live here forever but I do want to say thanks for putting me up and being one of my first friends around here, you know we can still see each other all the time, just in smaller amounts." Jen said as she started to laugh which made Diane smile "Yeah I know love, it's just that im going to miss you that's all, I enjoyed being able to have a serious conversation with someone instead of just listening to Sinead moan about Bart." With that Jen said her goodbyes and headed of to her new flat.

Tilly was already up and making breakfast she was so happy that she got back into college that she decided to treat herself to a cooked breakfast. She thought she might as well enjoy her weekend before she had to go into college on Monday while everyone else would be having a lie as it was half term. Tilly was a smart girl and she knew she could catch up quite easily without having to come in over half term but if this was what she had to do to get back into college then she would gladly do it. The only thing that annoyed her was that she was forced to spend the whole week with Jen, in such a small classroom and it just being the two of them plus there was no one else in the college. Oh God this was going to be hard for Tilly, how would she resist Jen? Could she sit there and ignore her? She didn't think she could. As much as she was hurt by Jen she was also very curious as to why Jen was trying to get back into college. Was it just to ease her guilt? Did she think it was the right thing to do? Or did she still love Tilly? She had so many questions that needed answering but she knew she wanted the answers then she would have to speak to Jen but she also knew if she did that there was no way she could look into those big brown eyes and see that smile on her face and still be anger with her. Tilly knew she wanted Jen but she couldn't stop herself from thinking that if she forgave Jen and possibly got back with her that as soon as there was another problem Jen would freak out on her again. Tilly couldn't take any more heart break, she thought they were pass this stage of freaking out but clearly Jen wasn't. Tilly couldn't be sure that this sort of thing wouldn't happen again.

Jen had arrived to her flat was decided to leave the boxes in the car until she had gave the flat a good clean as that was all she needed to do. The landlord had kindly painted it for her already and put in a new sofa for her, which was kind of him, he seemed like a nice man. It didn't take long for Jen to clean the flat especially as she was dancing around to some music; the time seemed to fly by. It took her an hour to unload all the boxes from her car which was now park on the road outside her new flat, Jen was so excited to finally have her own place that she decided to leave unpacking for a bit and go get a coffee for all her hard work so she set off towards the village.

When she arrived she saw George sitting in the corner on his own so she ordered her coffee and went to speak to him.

"Hello George, How are you today?" Jen asked as she stood by the sofa  
"Aw hey Miss Gilmore, im okay thanks, im just waiting for Sinead were meant to be going out but shes late as always" Jen loved how you could ask George a simple question and you would get more then you asked for, she found it quite amusing. Jen chuckled "Well we both know what she is like, erm not meeting Tilly as well then?"

"No, her parents have still got her under house arrest so she cant come out with us today which is a shame as we wont get to see her much over half term because she will be in college, oh did you hear she is allowed back, isn't that great?"  
Jen found this interesting, so Tilly was at home on her own, maybe she should pop round and see if she would talk to her. Realising that she hasn't answer George she smiled and reply "yes that is great news" and then said her goodbyes and made her way home contemplating whether she should go see Tilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Tilly was washing up after she had finished what she thought to be an amazing breakfast; she had already showered and dressed, cleaned the kitchen and made a coffee and it wasn't even 11:00am yet. Now all she had to do was decide what to do for the rest of the day as she had told George that she was under house arrest still as she didn't feel up to going out, she just needed a day to herself to relax and not worry about the days ahead of her or how she was going to cope. She had decided that today was going to be a Jen free day well, little did she know that her relaxing Jen free day was about to be crashed Jen was on her way to Tillys house at that very moment.

It didn't take long for Jen to get to Tillys house since she didn't live that far anymore, she was a bit nervous about going round to her house but she knew her parents wasn't in and that all she had to do was get Tilly to let her in to talk. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Tilly had just sat down with her coffee when the door knocked so with much effort she pulled herself of the sofa to go answer the door to who she was sure was George. "I already told you I wasn't allowed out Georgie, I said im sorry, oh its you." Tilly said as she opened the door to reveal Jen stood outside. "What do you want Miss Gilmore? Im pretty sure you're not meant to come round to my house" Jen could help but smile at Tilly mocking her "Can I come in to speak with you please? I wont stay long I just need to talk to you about next week, you might be glad to know that another teacher will be watching over you instead of me and I need to fill you in with the details." Jen replied in teacher voice. Tilly couldn't help but feel relived and yet a little disappointed, she was secretly looking forward to seeing Jen and seeing what she would do. "Well you better come in the Miss Gilmore" she said as she showed Jen to the kitchen where she offered her a seat and a coffee. Jen accepted and thank Tilly, she couldn't help but watch her as walked around the kitchen making the coffee and began to stare which didn't go unnoticed by Tilly. She sighed and said "I would prefer it if you didn't stare at me Miss Gilmore, it is very unprofessional and you wouldn't want me getting the wrong idea and start 'stalking' you again now would we?" Jen was taken back by Tilly's comment and she realised that this was going to be harder then she thought but Jen was someone who loved a challenge.

Tilly was quite pleased with her remark as Jen looked surprise she knew that she could appear like she was handling this situation even though she was falling apart inside; she just couldn't let Jen know that.

"So half term then?" Tilly said urging Jen to snap of her day dream

"Oh yes well nothing has changed really, I just need to inform you of the times you will be coming in which will be 11.00am until 2:00pm"

"What about the new teacher?" Tilly was slightly confused as to why Jen hadn't told her that part yet.  
Jen laughed "What new teacher?" she found this quite funny that Tilly actually believes her so she just smiled and drank her coffee waiting for Tilly's reaction.

Tilly was shocked that Jen lied to her so that she would let her in but she couldn't help but think that it was clever, she knew Tilly well enough that if she told her that she was here to talk about college that she would let in her instantly.

Tilly was standing next to the sink and was clearly speechless so Jen got up walked over towards her and leant across her to put her cup in the sink, Jen felt Tilly tense up and take a deep breath because she was close to her. Jen leant back brushed her hand across Tillys arm and grab her hand. Which made Tilly sigh and say "Jen don't" she just looked at Tilly when she carried on to say "I know your about to kiss me but im telling you not to" Jen laughed it was nice to know Tilly was still thinking about her in that way, maybe there was hope for Jen after all.

"Actually I was just going to take you over towards the table so we could sit and talk but its nice to know that you still think about me like that"

Jen lead Tilly over to the table and sat her down and took a deep breath preparing herself for everything that Tilly was about to throw at her.

"I know we are way past me just saying sorry but I want to know that I am really really sorry Tilly"  
"Do you think that's going to make everything better? That it's going stop my heart from hurting?"

"No I just want you to know that I am and I know that you have a lot of questions you want to ask me Tilly so please ask away, ill answer any question you ask and Ill tell you the complete truth"  
Tilly looked at Jens big brown eyes and knew that she was telling the truth she was sorry and she was serious about making amends with Tilly and she was right Tilly did have a lot of questions, she knew her too well. Fine she wants me to ask questions then that's what she is going to get. This could be a long conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Tilly sighed and started what seemed like the hardest conversation that she would ever had, she really had no idea how this was going to turn. The woman she loved was sitting in front of her searching her face and waiting for Tilly to say something. However she was scared about the outcome of this conversation, would it make it better or worst? Could Jen want Tilly back? Is that why she was hear? She wanted Jen to want her the way that she wanted Jen, Tilly knew that she didn't want to lose Jen anymore than she already had and any anger she felt towards this woman was gone just like she knew it would be when she was alone with her for long enough. Deep down Tilly knew that she couldn't stay mad at Jen for long, it hurt her too much, it hurt to stay away from her and in that instance she knew she was willing to forgive Jen. She would go through heart break a thousand times if it meant have Jen in life, if it meant being close to her like she was now, to see her smile, to see her bite her lip when she was nervous like the way she was doing now. Tilly couldn't stand the silence any longer so she started of the conversation that they were both waiting for.

"Why are you here Jen? And don't tell me its about college because we both know that's not true"

"Im here for you Tilly, im here for earn your forgiveness for what I did"  
"So to ease your guilt then"  
"No to make you see that im sorry and that I regret what I did to you so much, it was the biggest mistake of my life and I cant believe I was that stupid to throw away everything we had just for a job because you mean more to me than any job"  
"So if that true, why did you do this to me?"  
"Tilly I was scared, I was scared that you were going to destroy my career, if people found out about us then I wouldn't get another teaching job again, ever. After losing you and seeing the hate behind your eyes when you slapped me and how angry you was at me, I thought I had lost you forever and that scared me more than losing my job, it made me realise that I don't want to teach if I don't have you in my life."

"But teaching makes you happy"

"You make me happier than any teaching job can, before I met you teaching was all I cared about but since you have been in my life, teaching doesn't mean anything if your not there by my side sharing it with me. I would much rather have you in my life than teach. This past week or so has been the worst week of my life. I went to bed and cried myself asleep because I knew I wouldn't get a goodnight text from you any more, I would wake up in the morning wishing that it was all a dream, I would check my phone hoping there was a text from you. I would go to college and wish that I saw you sitting in front of me waiting to learn about art but you weren't there and it was terrible. I was wishing the day would be over so I could go back to bed and dream of you because in my dreams none of this happened; I didn't screw up and make you hate me, I didn't watch you rip up your drawings of me and the best part of my dream was that I still had you in my arms, I still had you smiling up at me, I still had your hand in mine and I could still feel your lips against mine." Jen wiped her eyes and she was starting to tear up and Tilly could help smile no one had ever said anything like this to her; it was so moving.

Tilly felt herself starting to tear up as well so she cleared her throat clearly trying to hide the fact that she about to cry, there was no doubt in her mind that what Jen was saying was true she could see it by the look in her eyes. Tilly was taken back by everything Jen had said she definitely was expecting this but she wouldn't have wanted it to happen any differently.  
"Jen, do you really mean all of that?" Tilly knew she did but she had to hear her say it  
"Every single word Tilly, all I want is to have you back in my life even if it is just as friends, I cant stand not talking to you or seeing you anymore, its killing me. Please say you'll consider forgiving me?" Jen searched Tillys face looking for her answer but she couldn't tell what she was thinking, she had no idea if what she said meant anything to Tilly, maybe she had messed up too much for her to forgive what she did? Whatever the answer was at least Jen tried her best, she couldn't of done anything else than she already had well except kiss her but she knew that she couldn't do that as Tilly had already asked her not and she wasn't going to push her too far.

Tilly could see Jen getting nervous waiting for her answer but she couldn't stop thinking about what she had said, it was unlike Jen to be so open with her she was usually so mysterious, you could never get a straight answer out of her so for Jen to say all of meant the world to Tilly. Everything Jen had done was already forgotten in Tillys eyes, she really had missed this woman a lot and she also couldn't stand not having her around but she was still hesitant, what if this happened again?

"Jen I believe everything you have said" Jen smiled and wiped a tear away from her eyes "but" oh god this was it was Tilly going to turn her down, was what she said still wasn't enough, she had to do something and quickly, she had to think about what she should do so she let Tilly carry on speaking. "You really hurt me Jen, my heart is beyond broken and I cant stand the pain you've put me through, I couldn't even stand to look at the drawings I had of you as they reminded me of all the good time we had and then it would also remind me of what we had and what you threw away and it made me miserable knowing that care more about your job then you did about me and our relationship and the way you freaked out just shown me that your not ready for us, that you will always be looking over your shoulder. Knowing that you are willing to throw what we have away so quickly as soon as things become a bit difficult and that scares the hell out of me and I cant be sure that you wont do it again and to be honest I couldn't handle it if you did, it would destroy me all over…" Tilly suddenly couldn't finish her sentence as Jen kissed her which had taken Tilly by surprise but she didn't stop her she just kissed her back. The kiss was soft but there was an urgency there, both woman needed this, they had yearned for this. The kiss lasted for several minutes before Tilly pulled them apart and smiled "Well Miss Gilmore, that was very rude of you to not let me finish my sentence" Jen laughed "I know but I couldn't stand hearing you turn me down so I thought I would kiss you before while I had the chance, I want you to know that I will never give up on you, ill keep fighting to win you back. As long as it takes"

"Well that's good to hear because if you had let me finish what I was saying then you would of heard me say that it would destroy me all over again but that's a risk I am willing to take as I need you in my life just as much as you need me and that ive missed you so much"

Jen was over the moon she couldn't believe these words were coming out of Tillys mouth, she felt so happy in that moment, she knew she had won her girl back.  
"Tilly I will do everything I can to make it up to you, ill do anything to make sure that all the pain ive caused you is gone and I wont let anyone or anything cause you this much pain again and that's including myself. Ill always be here as long as you want me, im not going anywhere."

"Well that's a few years then isn't it" Tilly winked at Jen and gave her a big smile while Jen playfully hit her arm and brought her face to her so she could kiss her  
"I love you Tilly"

"I love you too Jen" Tilly couldn't be any happier if she tried, everything she had been feeling since the slap was worth it just for this moment right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Tilly and Jen had been sitting at the kitchen table just staring at each other for what seemed like hours, the silence didn't bother either of them, they were both happy to take in the view of each other. Tilly took this opportunity to ask Jen why she got her back into college as she was curious.  
"It was all part of my master plan" Jen replied with a devious smile she clearly had confused Tilly with this comment so she carried on to explain that she had a 3 step plan to win Tilly back.

"Oh I see so you thought this plan would be enough to get me back then? Okay so what were the 3 steps?"

"Well its simple really, Step 1 was to get you back into college, Step 2 was to get you to forgive me and Step 3 was to get you to take me back and ive managed to do all 3 so I guess my plan must of worked"

Tilly started to burst out laughing "Aw sweetie I cant believe you formed a plan to get me back but what makes you think its worked?" She smiles while winking at Jen

"Huh well with that attitude I guess you don't want to hear that I was thinking of adding a Step 4 to my plan"

"Step 4? What could that be then Jen?" suddenly taken back my Jens quick remark

Jen could see that Tilly was very interested in her Step 4 idea and thought it would be funny to tease her a bit before telling her what it was.  
"Well im not going to tell you now, you clearly don't care"

"Fine don't tell me, I don't want to know anyway"

"Okay I wont tell you then, just a shame that you don't want to know because I think it's a very good idea and I know you would love it but oh well I could always take some one instead."

"Take someone else? Take them where?"

"ergh I thought you didn't want to know Miss Evans?"

"Well I do now so tell me"

"Nah I don't feel like it, ask me later" Jen started to laugh and grab Tillys hand and took her into the front room suggesting that they should watch T.V. Tilly put it on and grabbed the remote flicking through the channels until she found something that she liked she then dropped the remote on the floor and sat in-between Jens legs leaning her head against her chest.

It had been half an hour since Jen had refused to tell Tilly this mysterious step 4 and it was annoying the hell out of her not knowing but she needed to play it cool to make sure that Jen didn't know it was annoying her so much. Tilly turned around on the sofa so she was facing Jen and look up into her big brown eyes while playing with her hands and said "Jeeeenn?"

"Yes Tilly"

"do you love me?"

Jen was a little taken back by this question but decided to go along with it anyway "Of course I do"

"Well then why wont you tell me what step 4 is?" Jen smirked now she knew what this was all about and she found it amusing that Tilly was trying her best to make out she didn't care when Jen was willing to bet that not knowing was killing Tilly "Just don't feel like telling you anymore"

Tilly sat up, she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know.

"Please tell me Jen, Pretty Pleaseeeeeeee?"

"Hmm I don't know if I should, I mean I thought you didn't care"

"Fine if you want to act like a child then two can play at game, im not going to talk to you until you tell me"

Jen couldn't help but burst out laughing at this "Aww babyyyy, are you sulking?" As she thought she didn't get a reply but she didn't care Tilly was so cute when she in a mood she couldn't help but smile. Jen pulled Tilly closer to her and ran her fingers through her hair and started to kiss Tillys neck while moving her hand down her back. Tilly folded her arms across her chest clearly not happy with Jen trying to tease her and had a frown across her face which Jen found amusing so she started kissing Tillys collarbone while stroking Tillys arm and pulling it away from her chest and then placing them around her neck she gently pushed Tilly on the sofa so she was lying down and Jen was on top of her. Then she moved to kiss Tilly and when she started to response to the kiss Jen would pull way which drove Tilly insane so she decided to take the lead pushing Jen off her and took her hand and lead her upstairs to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Tilly opened the door to her bedroom and led Jen inside, still not saying anything, and sat her down on the bed while she shut the door. Tilly turned around to look at Jen and she walked over towards her and the bed and pushed Jen down so she was lying flat on her back allowing Tilly to sit on top of her grabbing both of Jens hands she placed them above her head and held them down with one hand and then used the other free hand to move it along Jens body starting with her face moving her fingers across Jens cheek and along her jaw line slowly moving her hand down Jens neck and over her breast quickly passing over it and then slowing her movements when she reaches her ribs. Tilly then slowly slides her hand down her stomach and across the lining of Jens skirt, across the rim to Jens hips and then she slowly moves her hand down Jens thigh until she reaches her knee leaving it there for a while. To distract Jen from where Tillys hand is she leans in to kiss her planting soft little kisses at first and then kisses her again but this time using her tongue to intensify the kiss and then she pulls away again leaving Jen begging for more. Tilly knows exactly what she is doing and how much this is winding Jen up and she can't help but feel proud of herself even if she is driving her lover insane.  
"Tilly please" Jens begs her so Tilly moves her hand slowly up Jens leg making her way to the place where Jens wants her the most as soon as reaches the lining of Jens underwear she can already feel how wet she is which only turns Tilly on even more. She knows it's cruel but she smirks at Jen and then moves her hand away placing it under her top instead while taking her time to slide her hand up Jens body leading to her breasts. She pushed Jens bra out of the way to cup her breast and pinches her nipple between her fingers and gently massaging them while she kisses Jens neck and starts to lick her way up to Jen mouth and quickly kisses her. Tilly then places one of her legs in-between Jens and brings her knee up so her leg is bent giving her better access to Jen. Once again she moves her hand to Jens wetness and this time begins to circle her clitoris which makes Jen moan and yet again Tilly moves her hand away from Jen just when she is dying to have Tilly inside her.

Much to Jens annoyance Tilly gets off and sits on the each of the bed with a big smile on her face, oh so she thinks she is funny does she?

"Are you seriously going to get me all hot and worked up and then leave me like this?" Again she gets no answer but just a smile so Jen gets off the bed and kneels on the floor opening Tillys legs to kneel in-between them pressing herself up against her.

"Is this punishment for not telling you what Step 4 is because it is definitely working!" Tilly starts to laugh and again doesn't answer Jen she just looks at her. Jen reaches up to Tilly aiming to kiss her but she moves her had back at the last minute and shakes her head. Jen knew that Tilly wouldn't give up until she told her what Step 4 was so she decided to give in and tell her.

"Oh fine, you win, I cant take this torture anymore but your only going to ruin the surprise, are you willing to do that?" Tilly just shook her head so Jen carried on telling her what the final part of the plan was.

"Well I was going to surprise you and take you away for the weekend to a Bed and Breakfast in Leeds and take you to this new Gallery that is opening up as my friend has some of her art working displaying there and it was going to be a surprise but not any more since you like getting your own way"

Tilly was shocked she wasn't expecting that she just thought it would be a day out somewhere not the whole weekend together. She wrapped her arms around Jen and pulled her in to kiss her while lifting her top over her head and pulling her skirt down so she was left in just a bra and her underwear she pulled Jen on the bed and starting to kiss her neck and made her way down to her collarbone while taking Jens bra off she planted small kisses all over chest before reaching her nipple and taking it in her mouth and sucking it hard while her hand made its way down Jens stomach to the lining of the underwear and pulling them down Tilly started to rub Jens clitoris causing her to moan yet again but this time she didn't stop but instead used her two fingers to enter Jen and began to slide in and out of her while she felt her getting wetter and wetter. Jen's breathing began to become heavier clearly enjoying herself so Tilly started to speed up her rhythm and got faster and faster until Jen couldn't take it any more and let go around Tillys fingers which only pleased her more knowing that she had satisfied her lover.  
"Oh Tilly, that was amazing" Jen panted trying to gain control over her breathing  
"Well I learnt from the best didn't I Miss Gilmore?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all the people reading my story, i hope you like it as its my first one. Thank you to the people who are posting reviews, I would love to hear everyone's opinion, good or bad! Ill be sure ****to update as much as i can :) xx**

After what seemed like hours of intense love making both women had worn each other out for one day so they just lay in others arms until they slowly fell asleep.

Tilly woke up feeling happier than she had in long time and when she looked out of the window she saw that it was dark outside. Oh god how long have they been asleep for? Tilly turned to wake Jen up but found that she wasn't there so she reached for her phone to check and she had a text but there was no such luck but she did check the time and was shocked to see that it was already half 8, she had no idea where the day had gone but she didn't really care as she spent it with Jen and nothing she had planned to do before Jen showed up could beat the day that she did end up having.

Jen came back into the bedroom with two cups of coffee to find Tilly awake so she went over to join her in the bed handing her a drink. "Aw aren't you a darling? Jen shouldn't you be getting back before Diane starts wondering where you are?" the last thing Tilly wanted was for her to start sticking her nose in their business yet again. Jen loved the fact that Tilly was mature enough to think of the risks and consequences that came with their secret relationship. This was the reason that their age gap didn't affect Jen because in many ways Tilly was more mature then her.  
"Don't worry Tilly, Diane wont care where I am at the moment, in fact she will probably think im at home right now"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't live with her anymore; ive got myself a flat" now becoming very excited.

"Oh my god, tell me your serious, your not joking with me right now?"

"No baby im serious I moved in today"

"Aw Jen that greats, it means we will finally have somewhere to spend time together where we can do what we want without people butting in"

Jen laughed and turned to face Tilly "Erm excuse Miss Evans but who said I will let you in?"

"Well if you don't let me in how will I work my magic on you? How will I make you scream my name?"

"Tillyyy! How can you be thinking about that after the day we have just had?"

This made Tilly laugh "Urgh and you say that I have a one track mind I was clearly talking about tickling you so much that you scream my name to stop, gosh you need to get over yourself Miss Gilmore, your not all that"

Shocked at Tillys remark and kind of amused at the Tillys humour she squeezes her leg while saying "You cheeky cow, you better watch that mouth of yours before I put you back in your place!"

"Sure sure love, whatever you say, anyway im curious about something"

"Well that's not a surprise your always curious about something, so what's up?"

"I was wondering about Leeds, what if I didn't take you back, what would you have done then?"

"I still would of went, I need to be there for my friend but I wouldn't enjoy as it much as I would if your there with me and I seem to recall that you never answered me when I told you, but I take the fact that you kissed me is a yes you will come with me?"

"Of course I will come with you; I wouldn't pass up the chance to…"

Jen interrupts her "To spend some time with me? Aww how sweet of you to say"

"What know of course not, I was going to say see a new gallery but what ever floats your boat, I guess the company isn't that bad! Could be better though, ha ha"

Tilly smirks at Jen and blows her a kiss.

Jen isn't happy that Tilly thinks she can push her luck like that and get away with she clearly needed showing who was in charge around here. "Right you, ive have had enough of your lip, come here before I put you in detention!"

Tilly decided to make a game out of Jens so called threat and got out of bed and leant over Jen to whisper into her ear "Im sorry Miss but im afraid your going to have to catch me!" and with that she ran out of the room leaving Jen to follow after her.


	11. Chapter 11

Jen woke up with Tilly in her arms as she ended up staying the night much to her delight; she looked over towards Tilly and saw that she as still asleep. Jen didn't want to wake her so she decided to just stay where she was for a while and just held Tilly in her arms. Jen couldn't believe that it was just 24 hours ago when she didn't know if she would ever get to be close to Tilly like this again and now it was exactly what she was doing. Nothing could happen to ruin Jens mood today, this was the happiest she had been in ages and she knew that was all down to Tilly. Jen thoughts started to wonder to the day when she reported Tilly and got her expelled, she was horrified at herself and couldn't think what would possibly make her do that but in one way she didn't regret her actions because if she didn't do that which would cause Tilly to leave her then she wouldn't of realised how much she meant to her. Jen knew she loved Tilly but she never really knew how much until she thought she had lost her, which was the worst feeling Jen had ever experienced. Jen had been a few relationships and she had been in love before but she had never felt the kind of love she feels for Tilly with anyone else. This love was intense and it was more than anything her heart could handle, it took her whole body and spirit to experience this love that's she has for Tilly, she was the one. Jen knew that she couldn't be with anyone else, all she wanted was Tilly and if she didn't have her then there would be no point living as she would just drift through life without her in it. Jen believed in love at first sight and she believed that there was one person for everyone in the world and she was just so glad that she had found her soul mate.

Jens thoughts were interrupted by Tilly stirring in her sleep and turning over in Jens arms while doing that she buried her head into Jens neck and wrapped her arm over her stomach holding her tightly. This made Jen feel warm inside and she realised that when it came to Tilly she was a big soft, cheesy, soppy mare and she couldn't be happier than she was right now.

"Hmmmmm, I could wake up to you every morning" Tilly said while leaning up to give Jen a kiss and giving her the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"I was thinking the same thing, I think it was the best nights sleep that ive ever had, so how would my beautiful girlfriend like a cup of coffee?" Tilly didn't miss the fact that Jen had just called Tilly her girlfriend and she had to admit she loved being called that.

"Does that mean I have to let you go?"

"Well yeah because it's your turn to make them, I did it yesterday, so unless you carry me to the kitchen it will mean to have to let me go for a while" Jen smiled kissing Tilly on her forehead.

Tilly protested to Jens last comment by saying "Hold on a minute, why am I making the coffee, you're the one who offered!"

"No I asked if you would like one, I never said I would make one, your not every responsive in the mornings are you love? Come on it wont take you long and ill be here waiting for you" Flashing a grin in Tillys direction.

Tilly was shocked at how bossy Jen was in the morning and she had only just woken up she could give a girl a break. However Tilly wasn't in the mood to argue so she just did as she was told. "Fine ill go and make the coffee but only because your bossy without your morning coffee fix and I cant be listening to you moaning all morning" She smirked and winked at Jen before leaving the room to make the coffees.

While Tilly was downstairs Jen took the chance to look around Tilly's room as she had always been preoccupied so she never really had the chance to be nosey. Jen walked over to desk in the corner of the room and saw several drawings laying on top of each other, all of them were of the same thing which were the Gormley statues that they saw at Crosby Beach, then she moved over towards the bookcase on the opposite side of the room which had pictures of Tilly with her friends and her parents, then Jens eyes wondered over to Tillys DVD collection which she found interesting as she was a big fan of movies. Jen was interested that most of the films were romance and comedies and not many horrors which was a shame because Jen loved a good horror film.

"Like what you see?" Tilly asked as she entered the room to find Jen flicking through her DVDs.

"Actually im a bit disappointed there isn't any good horror films, I love a good horror." Jen replied as she walked back over to the bed.

"Nope I prefer a good love story than a bloodbath, I don't like being scared but watching a horror film with you wouldn't be so bad I could just hide in your arms"

"Aw ill protect you from the scary film"

"So what do you want to do today?" Tilly asked while putting her cup down on the side

"I want to watch crappy T.V, watch some of those films you've got and I want to spend the whole day with you"

Tilly smiled and then turn to face Jen "Hmm that sounds nice but first i want to play a game"

"What kind of game first? I know what your like and I don't want any naughtiness going on today, you've worn me out enough as it is!"

"Me being naughty? You're the one who mentioned it not me so you're the one who needs the warning thank you very much. You know you make me out to be the bad one who had a one track mind but your just as bad!"

"So whats this game then? Trying to divert the conversation before Tilly starts to explode into a rant

"Oh yeah the game, well we are not going to play it now, you've ruined it now" Tilly bit her lip and looked down towards the bed. Jen picked up on this and questioned her.

"Tilly?"

"Yeah Jen"

"That game it was meant to be naughty wasn't it?"

"No of course not" she said as she bit her lip and looked at Jen who just waited until Tilly told the truth

"Oh alright yes your were right but oh well worth a try isn't it, so maybe we wont play it today but you'll want to play it sooner or later, just you wait and see Miss Gilmore!"

Tilly walked over towards the bookcase and picked up a DVD and tossed it to Jen while telling her to go put it on so they could cuddle up together and watch it. Jen was amused at the fact she could read Tillys so easily at times and she was happy that she got her own way this time because she really was worn out and she just wanted to relax with her girl today.


	12. Chapter 12

**I just wanted to thank Becky for suggesting an idea of what could happen at college on one of her reviews, so thank you for inspiring this chapter :D**

**Thanks to everyone reading my story and posting such positive reviews, if anyone has any ideas of what they would like to see in this story feel free to post a review with your ideas or send me a PM and ill try my best to add people's ideas into the story :) xxx**

Tilly woke up Monday morning knowing that going into college wouldn't be so bad anymore after her and Jen had made up again, she was actually looking forward to it. She didn't think it was necessary for her to go into college as she didn't really need to because she could catch up quite easily with the out help from the teachers but as it was Jen who would be helping her then she didn't mind so much and she definitely wouldn't be complaining any time soon.

Tilly took her time getting ready as she didn't need to be at college until 11:00am and it was only half 9, she wanted to make sure she looked good for Jen today so she took her time choosing what to wear. After several times of trying on different outfits and checking those out in the mirror Tilly finally decided on a pair of blue shorts, a tight white vest top and a pair of converse, Tilly was ready to leave for college. She knew that the shorts would drive Jen crazy as she was showing her legs off and she knew Jen loved that. She couldn't wait to see Jen again even though she saw her yesterday she still felt like they were apart for too long. Tilly has tried to get Jen to stop over again but she said she couldn't as she didn't have any spare clothes with her and she needed to start unpacking all the boxes at the flat so much to Tillys disappointment Jen had to go home.

Tilly had arrived to college to find that Jens car was already there so that must mean she was waiting for Tilly to show up, she checked her watch just to make sure that she wasn't late which she wasn't she still had 5 minutes. Tilly made her way towards the Art class room to find it empty which surprised her as she sure that she saw Jens car outside. She thought that maybe Jen had went to get a drink so Tilly started to walk around the room looking at all the paintings thinking that some of them were quite good whereas others were just confusing. However that was the beauty of art it could be anything you wanted to be, that's what Tilly loved about art.

Just when Tilly was getting lost in the paintings that were surrounding her she felt a pair of hands grab her hips only to turn around and see Jen laughing her head of at Tilly jumping from her touch.

"Jesus Christ Jen you scared to hell out of me"

"Hahaha I know that was so funny, I couldn't help myself" Jen was holding her side from laughing to much and the look of Tillys face only made her laugh harder.

Tilly just stood there with her arms across her chest and a frown on her face staring at Jen laughing when she said "I don't find you funny Miss Gilmore!"

"That's because you cant see the look on your face Miss Evans!" Jen wiped a tear away from her eye and calmed herself down after her fit of laughter She really couldn't help herself, when she came back into the room and saw Tilly absorbed in the paintings she couldn't help but sneak up on her. She hadn't laughed like that in ages and the fact that Tilly wasn't amused make Jen laugh even more.

Finally Jen had calmed herself down and headed over to her desk to pick up some books and paper and put them on the desk in front of hers and told Tilly to sit down so she could explain the work she had to do. Tilly listened to Jen talking but didn't actually hear what she said, she just liked the sound of Jens voice so when Jen asked her if everything was okay and if she knew what she needed to do she just said yes but she was sure that she would figure it out. Tilly watched Jen walk over towards her desk and sit down to start marking some work. Tilly no longer cared about what she had to do she just sat there and watched Jen as she was doing her teacher thing.

Half and hour later and Jen was becoming restless so she decided that she would sketch something while she was waiting for Tilly to do her work so she headed off into the store cupboard to get some supplies. She half expected Tilly to follow her in, it would be the sort of thing she would do but she was proven wrong when she had been in here for over 5 minutes and Tilly still hadn't came in. After Jen had gotten everything she needed she went back out of the cupboard she found Tilly sitting on her desk.

"You took your time in there, wasn't having any fun in there without me was you?"

"Of course not, I was actually waiting for you to follow me in there but I was disappointed to see that you didn't." Jen answered

"Hmmm I was thinking about what you were saying to me earlier I couldn't help but notice that you're very sexy when you're teaching" Tilly had jumped of the desk and started to walk towards Jen keeping eye contact with her while she pulled Jens jacket to bring her closer and then moving her hands down Jens back when Jen suddenly said "Tilly we cant, were at college" but Tilly ignored her there was no one here and she couldn't sit looking at Jen any longer she needed to have Jen right now.

Tilly turned around and pushed everything off Jens desk onto the floor and then giggled "ive seen that in so many films and ive always wanted to do that" Jen didn't laugh she just looked at the papers on the floor and when Tilly asked her what's wrong Jen had said "Well its just that all of those papers were sorted in order and im going to have to redo it all now" Tilly couldn't help but laugh "Oh shut up and get your arse over here and kiss me"

Jen pushed Tilly onto the desk and started to lift Tillys top over her head revealing her bra and stomach and then started to kiss Tilly's neck while she ran her hands up Jens back as she loved it when Tilly did that. Jen was already excited from Tillys touch against her back. Tilly had moved her hands down Jens stomach towards the top of her skirt making sure that she unzipped it from the side, Tilly slide her hand into Jens underwear when Jen had stopped her and shook her head "not today, its your turn"

Jen stared to unbutton Tilly shorts and pulled them down and sliding her hand into Tillys underwear and starting massaging her clitoris making Tilly moan. Jen wanted Tilly so badly that she didn't bother to tease her so she slide her two fingers inside Tilly and slowly began to slide in and out of Tilly and started to get faster and harder making Tilly cry out "Oh Jen don't stop" so Jen carried on until Tilly couldn't take anymore and reached her climax. Tilly's body felt amazing after her orgasm and Jen could see that Tilly was pleased "Maybe we should do that more in college, it seems to excite you" Jen winked and Tilly and then kissed her. Jen couldn't wait until Tilly finishes college so she could show the whole world what an amazing girlfriend she had.


	13. Chapter 13

**Only a short chapter tonight, its been a busy day but i promise to add more long chapters tomorrow!xxx**

The next few days seemed to fly by for Tilly and Jen much to their disappointment as they were enjoying being able to relax a little without people watching them. This was the part of their relationship that neither of the two women was looking forward to; the constant lies, secret meetings and hiding their true feelings around everyone else. Ever since they got back together their relationship had seemed to change it was different than before and Tilly thought that was because Jen had opened up to her more she really understood just how much she meant to Jen when before she wasn't sure, there was always that doubt but now it was gone.

Tilly was the happiest in her life right now then she could ever remember being and that was down to Jen, she didn't know what it was but there was something about her that brought out the best in Tilly. She couldn't imagine her life without her anymore; every time she thought her future it always had Jen in it. At the moment she didn't know what was going to happen and that was exciting but she was worried that Jen would be taken away from her. She knew that Jen wouldn't leave her but she had that bad feeling following her around and she couldn't shake it; she was scared that she would lose Jen. It wasn't long until Tilly had to start thinking about what university she wants to go to and she had no clue where she wanted to go, if she wanted to stay close to home or move far away. There were plenty of decisions that she had to make but she didn't know if she was ready for them, she may be mature for age but that didn't mean that she couldn't get scared at times and right now she was scared. She didn't know what her future has in store for her; all she knew right now was that Jen was a massive part of it and that would never change.

Jen was at home watching crappy T.V while marking a big pile of books so she was starting to become very bored and restless which is never a good combination so she decided to text Tilly

Jen: "Hey you, what are your plans for the weekend?xxxxx"

Tilly: "Hello yourself and meeting this beautiful woman, why?xxxxxxx"

Jen: "I hope that woman is me or I might get very jelous ;) xxxxxxx"

Tilly: "Of course its you silly billy xxxxxxx"

Jen: "Oh good, want to stay at mine for the weekend, ive got a surprise for you xxxxxx"

Tilly: "Wouldn't miss it for the world!xxxxxxx"

Jen couldn't wait for the weekend now and she only had 2 days to wait until she could spend the whole weekend with her favourite girl and not care about anything else that was happening outside of her flat.


	14. Chapter 14

The weekend came around quite fast for Tilly she was really looking forward to spending the weekend at Jens as she would have her all to herself for the whole weekend. Tilly had told her parents that she was staying at a friend's house because she got invited to one of their parties. Her parents said it was fine as long as she let them know that she was safe each day which was great with Tilly. She just had today to get through and then she would be heading to Jens to find out what this surprise was. Tilly had kept asking Jen what it is and for some clues to guess what it was but she wouldn't tell her anything and whenever she tried to find out Jen would realise what she was trying to do and then would walk out the room laughing and then telling her to wait and see.

Jen had been working on this surprise for a few days as she wanted everything to go just right. She had never done anything like this for anyone before because in past relationships she would just buy a box of chocolates but with this surprise Jen wanted it to be better than anything she had ever done for any of her ex's. Tilly was special to Jen and meant much more to her than just a box of chocolates so she had put a lot of effort into the surprise hoping that Tilly would like it. Jen had been asking Tilly a lot of questions lately to find out all of her favourite things and when Tilly asked why she wanted to know all of this stuff Jen would simply say I just want to know everything about you and then kiss her to distract Tilly from asking anymore questions. This method seemed to work quite well as Tilly didn't ask anymore questions.

The day had quickly come to a close and it was long until Tilly would be leaving her house to head to Jens flat. She was just leaving when she received a text from Jen

'Hello beautiful when you get to my street look for a pink envelope attached to the lamppost with a rose above it see you soon xxxxxxx'

Tilly was slightly confused at this but carried on to Jens anyway and when she arrived to Jens street Tilly was so excited that she practically ran to the first lamppost and just as Jen has said there was a pink envelope and a rose which was her favourite flower. The envelope had her name on it so Tilly opened it

'To my Tilly,  
Before I met you all I cared about was art and my profession my life was career based and I was content with the way my life was turning out but that all changed the day I met you. Go to the next lamppost for your next letter'

Tilly was overwhelmed by the letter she had just read as she was never expecting anything like this especially from Jen who wasn't the sort of person to show how she was feeling or what she felt so for her to write things that meant the world to Tilly so she set of to the next lamppost and waiting for her was the second letter.

'The day I met you the first thing I noticed about you was your smile and then I noticed your beauty and in that second I was hooked; I just didn't realise it. When we shared that kiss on the beach I knew I found the girl for me, everything else didn't matter; in that moment it was just me and you. Even though I known you for two days it didn't matter I felt a connection between us and when I had to end things with us after the amazing summer we spent with each other it broke me. The only thing that got me through was the memories of our time together and the hope that one day you would forgive me and we could be together. There is another letter waiting for you at the next lamppost.'

Tilly rushed towards the next letter just waiting to see what else Jen had wrote so with 2 roses and 2 letter Tilly set off to get her 3 rose and letter. Just like the letter said there was another rose and envelope waiting for her.

'When I messed things up so badly and you slapped me I was so sure that we couldn't have a future together. I was so sure that I had messed things up too much for you to forgive me. So when you took me back I was happier than I have ever been in my life and I want you to know that I will never do anything to mess up what we have again and I will never do anything to lose you. I will always be there for you and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. There is one more letter attached to the door to the flat.'

Tilly was close to tears but she had to find out what was on that letter so she rushed to Jens flat only to find the letter attached to the door just like Jen had said but this time there wasn't a rose there was a blind fold. So Tilly took the letter and opened it.

'I know this seems weird but just trust me and go with it. Put the blindfold on and knock the door 3 times and ill lead you from there.'

Tilly couldn't help but laugh at Jen after 3 amazing letters she ends it with this one but she did what was instructed of her and put the blindfold on and knocked the door 3 times and waited to see what happened next. After 3 knocks she heard the door open and a pair of hands grab her arms and walk her towards the inside of the flat, she knew it was Jen but she hadn't said anything yet. Tilly decided to just go along with it as she could tell that Jen had put a lot a of effort into this surprise and she didn't want to spoil it for her. Jen had stopped Tilly and left her standing there for a minute before she told her to take the blindfold off. Tilly took the blindfold off and opened her eyes to find the room dark apart from the light that was coming from the candles that were on the table. Jen had prepared a meal for the both of them which happened to be Tillys favourite meal which is steak and chips with a glass of white wine next to it. Then Tilly noticed Jen standing there with a big smile on her face holding a rose and a pink envelope holding it out to Tilly gesturing her to take them.

Tilly went to say something but Jen shh her and held out her hands so Tilly took the rose and the letter and opened it

'I want you to know that hurting you was the biggest mistake ive ever made, i also want you to know that i couldn't imagine my life without you in it. Your the one person that i can be myself around and the one person who makes me truly happy. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you never have to feel the pain that i put you through again and if you are upset then i want to be the person you turn to and the shoulder you cry on, I want to be the person who wipes your tears away and cheers you up. I want to be the person you trust completely and rant to about your day. I want to be the person who makes you smile and the one who makes you happy. I love you with all my heart and i always will.'

Tilly had tears in her eyes now and when she looked up Jen was stood there holding a box with a bow on it placing it in Tillys hands so she opened the box to see a beautiful bracelet which had little charms on it. One charm was a little heart, the other was a little man, another charm was a sun and the last charm was flower. On the inside of the bracelet was an inscription which was 'J&T Forever'

Tilly smiled at Jen and went to speak again but before she could Jen smiled and wiped a tear from her eye and then kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry its only a short chapter im on my kindle and its hard to write but i couldnt resist adding another chapter. I'll update as much as i can over the weekend but there will be plenty of chapters to come as its half term next week. Let me know what you think of the story :) xxx**

Tilly couldn't believe everything Jen had done tonight it was more than she would ever have expected or wanted but she loved it and couldn't help but feel happy. This whole night meant everything to Tilly, it showed her that Jen was serious about her and she really did care about her. She knows that Jen tells her how she feels sometimes but as they say actions speak louder than words and tonight definitely opened Tilly's eyes.

Tilly was sitting at the table with Jen drinking a glass of wine after they had just finished their meal which tasted great much to Tillys delight.

"Thank you so much Jen this night, the surprise, the gift its just amazing. I wouldn't change it for anything. I love you so much Jen"

"Tilly everything ive wanted to say to but didn't know how ive done it by showing you and writing it all down instead I just hope you like it"

Tilly looked shocked "How could I not like it? Jen I love it"

"Do you like the bracelet?" Jen asked

"Of course I do, I love it, what do the charms mean?"

Jen smiled "Well the little man symbolizes the statues on the beach where our relationship started, The sun symbolizes our day on the beach and our first kiss, The flower symbolizes tonight so you will never forget it and the little heart symbolizes my heart so you know you will always have it where ever you go and that it belongs to you and no one else ever and you'll know that i love you"

Tilly started to cry again which worried Jen so she grabbed her hand and said "Dont worry I'm not sad I'm happy, before tonight i knew you loved me but i never really understood how much i mean to you, to be honest with you I've always felt that i cared for you more than you did for me but now i know thats not true. I'll also cherish this bracelet and I'll always remember that it doesn't just symbolize everything you said but it also symbolizes how much you Love me and what your willing to do for me, for us. i Love you so much Jen and you have no idea how much tonight has meant to me."

Jen was so happy with the way tonight worked out, she was glad that Tilly loved her letters and gift, it couldn't of gone any better than it did if tried! She had just wanted to show Tilly that she was in this for the long run and that what they have together is real and not just some fling that people would think it was. Tilly had know how much she meant to Jen and how much she loved her. Jen had never been good with expressing her feelings so tonight took a lot for her to get it right, to get it perfect. Tonight was a way of promising Tilly that she would always be there for her, that she would always be her girl, that she would never give up on her no matter how hard things got. Jen would do anything to make this relationship last and that they would be happy together forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Jen woke up the next morning with a smile on her face and Tilly still asleep in her arms so she tried to be really still so she wouldn't wake Tilly up. She wanted the moment to last for a little while longer so she started to think about last night, Tilly had been so happy when Jen gave her that bracelet when what she wrote on those letters. Jen could tell that it meant a lot to Tilly she had really opened up to her so now Tilly knew how much she meant to Jen. She was glad with the way the night turned out after their dinner they both headed to the bedroom with naughty intentions but when they got in there they just ended up staying up talking for most of the night. They shared memories of their childhood, telling each other things that they loved, their favourite movies and books. They talked about anything and everything they could think of and Jen loved the fact that they could do that it made her feel like they were a proper couple; that they are equals.

Tilly woke up with the sun shining on her face and Jens arms around her and she couldn't be any happier than she was in the moment so she nestled herself into Jens body and leaned up to kiss her.

"Morning beautiful" Tilly smiled and squeezed Jen tighter to herself

"Someone's happy this morning" Jen replied while stroking Tillys hair

"That because this someone woke up next to you and had an amazing night together and it was still amazing considering she didn't get lucky. So you must know that the company's good." Tilly laughed and started to get out of bed before Jen pulled her back down.

"Ergh excuse me but where do you think your going?"

"Well I was going to get out of bed, get dressed and go get some food to make a fry up, ive got a craving for it but seen as your not letting me out of bed then maybe you should go the shop"

Jen sat and thought for a while before smiling and saying "Well now I have a craving for one so you better get your pretty little self to the shop while I stay and relax and maybe have a shower" Tilly playfully hit Jens arm and got up out of bed ready to head to the shop.

As she was heading to the village she thought about the night's events and just like Jen had she was happy with the way the night turned out. She had enjoyed talking with Jen she felt like she was getting to know her even better than she already did if that was possible. It was nice knowing about Jen childhood and what her dreams were when she was a child and how she felt when she found out when she was going to be a teacher. Tilly felt that Jen had really opened up to her and let her into her life and she felt accepted and welcomed. She knew that there was no going back now; she knew that they were together for the long run and she couldn't be happier. She could imagine spending the rest of her life with Jen, she could imagine painting together, getting their own place and making it their own.

Tilly had picked up all the stuff that she needed and she was heading back towards the flat, she had left the flat lock on the latch so she could get back in without having to make Jen move from the bed as she was in a lazy mood today. Tilly arrived back at the flat and let herself back in when she heard singing so she put the shopping on the side and walked towards the bathroom only to hear that Jen was singing in the shower. Clearly she hadn't realised that Tilly was back and she saw the bathroom door open and that made Tilly smile. She saw the perfect opportunity to wind Jen up and she wasn't going to let it slip. The horrible thing about Jens apartment was that the temperature dial to the shower was outside the bathroom so you had to adjust it before you got in the shower. Tilly quietly opened the door to the boiler and the temperature dial to the shower and slowly turned it from hot to cold so it would look like the shower was playing up and hopefully wouldn't give Tilly away. She had only just finished turning the dial to cold when Jen screamed from how cold the shower was. Tilly heard the shower curtain move which suggested Jen was getting out of the shower to check the dial so she turned it back to hot and quickly moved to hide behind the kitchen door so Jen wouldn't see her.

"What the hell is going on I could have sworn that shower went cold!" Jen was speaking to herself making Tilly hold back a laugh; she looked around the door to see Jen heading back to the bathroom so yet again she went to mess with the dial. She was finding this joke really funny and it was so hard not to laugh. She turned the dial to cold and again Jen screamed which made it even funnier for Tilly.

Jen made her way out the bathroom to check the dial again but Tilly had already moved while Jen checked the dial she couldn't help but think she was going crazy the water would only go cold if someone had turned the dial because the landlord had told her that the plumber had not long fixed the pipes so that they would work fine. Jen suddenly got suspicious so she looked down the hall towards the kitchen and saw a bag on the side which means Tilly must be back. Jen smiled but decided to get the upper hand and play along with Tillys little game. Jen walked back towards the bathroom making sure she made some noise which would let Tilly know she was heading back to the bathroom. Jen popped her head around the door ever so slightly that Tilly wouldn't notice and she saw the red head walk up to the boiler with her back to the door and reach for the dial so Jen took this opportunity to sneak up behind Tilly grab her hips and shout "Gotcha"

Tilly jumped when Jen scared her for the second time, she really had no idea that Jen knew she was home.

"That's the second time you've scared me and I get to turn around to you laughing."  
Jen couldn't help but to continue to laugh which made Tilly smile "I really thought I had you then, I didn't know you knew I was back"

Jen decided not to tell Tilly that she had not long figured it out "Well babe when your as clever as me you just know these things, I needed to show you that I always have the upper hand and scaring you again was something I couldn't pass up, anyway where this breakfast?"

Jen smiled kissing Tilly and then headed off the bathroom to finish having her shower while Tilly went to make the breakfast as she said she would.


	17. Chapter 17

"So what are we doing today?" Tilly asked Jen as she climbed onto the bed and lay back against the headboard.

"Erm we could go to the beach?"

"No we can't its raining outside"

"Not much choice then we should probably stay in; I really do hate the rain" Jen decided that she would have a lazy day and wear her trackies and hoodie. She looked over at Tilly who was just staring at her clearly in a day dream.

"You might want to wipe that drool off your chin, it's not really an attractive look for you" Jen laughed while throwing a top at Tillys head.

"Huh, what were you saying?" Tilly replied while picking up the top Jen threw at her "Oh and that was rude" Jen just smiled at what Tilly was saying.

Tilly looked at Jen in a playful mood clearly wanting some attention from the woman she loved.

"You know I really like that lazy look on you"

"Oh you do?" Jen laughed walking towards the edge of the bed.

Tilly sat up and lent up on her knees "I mean I would prefer fewer clothes but yeah I do like it, it's relaxing and down to earth"

Jen smiled and leaned in closer to Tillys face as if to kiss her and then whispered in her ear "So would it make you happy if I took this off?" indicating to her hoodie. Tilly grabbed the strings on the hood and pulled Jen closer to her "No it would make me happy if you took everything off"

"That's exactly what im saying, now come here" leaning in towards Jen who backed away which alarmed Tilly "Whats wrong?"

Jen looked at Tilly and frowned still leaning her head back "Since when do you give the orders?"

Tilly looked confused "what orders?"

"Erm come here is an order"

Tilly laughed "Aw are you moaning because im telling you to come closer? Would you rather I told you to go away?"

"Well no it just im still not used to taking control" Jen smiled at Tilly wrapping her arms around her neck while Tilly placed her arms around Jens waist

"Well you better get used to it" pulling Jen closer to herself

"Are you saying that your going to take control more? Jen smiled pressing her body into Tillys.

"Yeah I am, I can't let you have the upper hand all the time now can I? so how about you quit complaining and kiss me?"

"Say please" Tilly smiled and then pulled Jen around on the bed so she was now able to lie on top of her

"Why say please when I can just kiss you anyway" Tilly asked pressing her body against Jens and placing her arms across Jen sides leaning in to kiss Jen who moved her head.

"Aw why you got to torture a girl, all I want is to kiss my girlfriend!"

"You may be taking control at the moment but until you say please i wont kiss you so just give up and say please" Jen smiled while playing with Tillys hair

"Dont give me that, you know you want to kiss me just as much as i want to kiss you anyway you haven't kissed me in ages! i need some attention from you" Tilly smiled knowing that this would help get what she wants

"Aww baby i kissed you yesterday and you know you can get what you want as soon as you say please, why you being stubborn?"

Tilly sighed she could be stubborn but Jen was worst she knew she wasn't going to win this one she mumbled the word that Jen had been getting her to say which made Jen laugh "Sorry i didnt hear that, what did you say?"

Tilly sighed "Aw dont make me say it again, you heard what i said so hold up your end of the deal"

"No sorry i didn't hear you because you mumbled! A little louder please?" Jen smirk knowing that she was winding her younger lover up but she couldnt help herself

Tilly took a deep breath knowing that Jen was loving every minute of this "Kiss me please?"

Jen smiled "Well since as you asked nicely then of course i will" Jen leaned her head up and pressed her lips against Tillys and continued the kiss for several minutes teasing each others tongues before Jen pulled away "Happy now?"

Tilly frowned and said "No you stopped the kiss" and leaned back in to continue what Jen stopped heating things up again


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry its only a short chapter but i needed it to set up the next part of the story as ive got a few plans for Jen and Tillys weekend in Leeds xxx**

Jen and Tilly had been spending the day together just enjoying each others company as they couldn't go out due to the rain so they had decided to have a movie day. Tilly had gone out to the shop to get some wine and food to eat while watching the films. She had come back soaking wet so she had to shower and borrow some of Jens comfortable lazy clothes and was lying on the sofa waiting for Jen who had gone to get a blanket for them both.

"You cold?" Jen asked as she walked back into the front room where Tilly was waiting for her.

"Yeah im freezing, it was really cold out there and the rain didn't help" Tilly frowned grabbing the blanket from Jen and gesturing her to come and sit with her.

"Come lye on me and ill wrap you up in the blanket and keep you warm" Jen sat on the sofa and pulled Tilly close to her side and got her to place her head on her chest while Jen pulled the blanket over both of them and wrapping her arms around Tilly pulling her closer and resting her head against Tillys.

"So remember I was telling you about going to Leeds?" Jen asked

Tilly looked up at Jen so she could see her face while they were talking "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well do you still want to go? Im heading there next weekend"

Tilly smiled forgetting that Jen asked if she wanted to go to Leeds with her when they had made up and got back together. "Of course I do, do you still want to take me with you?"

Jen smirked and ran her fingers through Tillys hair "Sure I do, I wouldn't take anyone else, we will drive up there so you'll need to come round to the flat Friday straight after college so we can leave for Leeds"

"Sounds good and ive got something to look forward to as well" Tilly smiled and placed her hands in Jens entwining their fingers together and stroking her thumb across Jens hand.

Jen smiled and looked at their hands; she couldn't believe something as simple as this made her feel so warm and happy inside "What's that then?"

"Spending the whole weekend with you again but out in public instead of inside, I think im getting flat fever, im in here so much."

Jen laughed and kissed Tillys head "It will be a great weekend I promise"


	19. Chapter 19

The next week passed by quite quickly for Jen and Tilly as both of their minds was set on the weekend where they would both be heading for Leeds. Tilly had told her parents that she was spending the weekend at a university convention to explore her options which they thought was great and told her that this would be a great way to find out which university would be best for her career choice.

Jen had phoned her friend and told her that she would be arriving with Tilly and sorted out the fine details. They would be arriving Friday evening and staying at her friend's house for the whole weekend and leaving on Sunday afternoon. The art event is taking place on the Saturday which they would both be attending and then the rest of the weekend they would be doing whatever they wanted.

College finished and both Jen and Tilly headed home to prepare them to leave for Leeds. Jen had already packed what she needed and she had organised everything else that needed to be sorted out before they left. She was really looking forward to this weekend for Jen it felt like the next step in her relationship with Tilly as they would finally be out in public together where no one knew them. She would also get to spend the whole weekend with Tilly and not be forced to stay inside for the whole time.

Tilly was also looking forward to this weekend she felt like she would be getting to know Jen a little bit better than she already did. Tilly would be meeting Jens best friend and she was hoping that hearing some stories from her it would be like she was getting an insight to some of Jens past.

Tilly had arrived at Jens flat in enough time for them to leave and get to Leeds before Jens friend had to go the art event and help set things up. They had packed the car and set off for the weekend they had been waiting for.

"Are we almost there? We've been driving for ages!" Tilly moaned and was quickly becoming restless

Jen laughed "We have only been driving for an hour and actually im the one driving you're just sitting there moaning"

"Technically that's true but ive still been in the car for the same time and im really bored"

"Wow I have never heard you moan so much"

Tilly pouted and crossed her arms "Yeah well I hate driving it makes me crampy and restless"

Jen grabbed Tillys hand and squeezed it "Aw poor you, well we will be there in about 10 minutes so just sit tight"

They arrived at Jens friends flat a little longer than Jen predicted but Tilly seemed to be fine now as they had stopped driving. They were sitting outside the house grabbing their stuff getting ready to go in when Jen stopped Tilly before getting out the car.

Tilly looked at Jen and could sense something was wrong with her so she asked her what was bothering her.

Jen grabbed Tillys hands "Promise me that no matter what you hear that you won't let it come between us"

"Jen whats brought this on?" Tilly placed her hand across Jens face and stroked her thumb across Jens cheek bone.

"Its just that I wasn't always the person I am now, before I went to university I was quite troubled and I used to cause some trouble and you may not like some of the stories you could hear but I just want you to know that im not that person anymore, I changed."

"Jen I don't care who you were before university all that matters to me is who you are and I love everything about you, I wont let anything come between us, not after everything we have been through to get where we are now." Tilly planted a soft kiss to Jens lips and smiled.

"You have a way with words do you know that? Im so glad I have you and I love you so much"

"I know that, now are you ready to go inside and have a good weekend?"

"Yeah, yeah I am, lets go" Both Jen and Tilly got out the car and headed towards the house in front of them.


	20. Chapter 20

'Knock Knock'

Jen and Tilly stood outside the house waiting for the door to open, they were waiting long when the door opened reveling a tall blonde woman and with a big smile on her face opening her arms and embracing Jen in a big hug. Tilly stood watching Jen who was happy and she waited for the friends to finish their reunion.

Jen pulled away from the hug and grabbed Tilly's hand "Tilly this is Paige my best friend and Paige this is Tilly my girlfriend"

Tilly shook Paige's hand "It's nice to meet you" which made Paige laugh "That's nice of you, very polite, I feel like I know you already which what Jens been saying, anyway come in"

Paige led Jen and Tilly into the front room and got them to sit down and offered them a drink which they both accepted. Tilly was slightly nervous with this encounter she couldn't help but feel intimidated by Paige. What if she thought Tilly wasn't good enough for Jen? What if she didn't approve of their relationship? Did she know the truth about them? Tilly didn't care if Paige didn't like her but what bothered her is that she knew how much Paige meant to Jen and if she didn't like Tilly or approve of her then she knew it would upset Jen. All she could do was be herself and hope it was enough for Paige to like her just like it was for Jen to love her.

Paige came back into the room with the drinks and handed them out and sat down making herself comfortable before turning to Jen

"You mad at me?"

Jen looked confused "what are you on about?"

"Well you haven't spoken to me properly for a week or 2 and then you ring me and tell me your staying over for the weekend" Paige pouted and looked at Jen who started to laugh which made Tilly frown clearly Paige wasn't happy and in no mood to tolerate Jens laughter.

"Jen, she seems upset I don't think you should laugh"

"Aw don't worry Tilly she is just messing around with me I spoke to her 2 days ago and then rang her to sort all this out, she just trying to make me look bad in front of you" At this point Paige couldn't keep a straight face and just started laughing again "Ah I could never fool you could I Jen? However I fooled Tilly for sure"

"Yeah but it doesn't count so you can't add it to your score so don't even think about it!"

Tilly became confused and clearly lost in this conversation "What score?"asking Jen

"Oh yeah well ever since College me and Paige have played this life long game well we have at least two of them and we keep score of how many points we have on each game even though we don't keep them written down so you can't really believe what we say when it comes to the scoring and this one has a habit of lying" which made Paige pull a face indicating that it wasn't true.

Tilly found this amusing and you could clearly see that these two are good friends "Whats this game?"

Paige looked and Tilly and smiled "Well the first game we play is the one i just tried, what we do is make out we are upset or angry or something like that and it has to be good enough for the other person to believe it and if it is then we win a point, you can tell that they believe it if they try and console you or cheer you up as a good friend would try and do"

"But what if you really are upset about something and Jen didn't believe you?" Tilly asked clearly seeing the flaw in their game

"Ah well we thought of that and if we needed to know that one of us was really upset we came up with a secret word and if we said it meant that it wasn't part of the game. One of the rules of the game was that we can never use this word as a trick to gain points"

Tilly smiled "That's actually a good idea, it sounds like a fun game"

Jen laughed "Yeah it's quite fun and I don't know if it's because of the game or just us but we never seem to argue which is a good thing all round. We have only ever fell out like 3 times in the time we've known each other"

"So just the two of you play it?" Tilly asked which Jen answered by nodding.

"For you information i am winning the game so far" Paige smiled

Jen laughed "No your not i think that would be the other way around!"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Nope"

"Yeah"

"Okay this could go on for ages lets call it a draw for now, yeah?" Tilly said raising her hands which made the other laugh and agree.

"Want to know the other game?" Paige asked Tilly who nodded and waited for Paige to tell her what it is.

"The last game we play is that when we are in a public place and we will shout or call out each others names and look away as if we never said anything and we gain points if the other person looks over to us, the trick with this game is to be inventive and catch them off guard but we hardly play that anymore, it can get a bit boring."

"How did you start playing that game?" Tilly asked

Jen smile either at Tilly or the memory of how the game started "Well i did it to Paige on day in college trying to distract her while she was talking to this boy she liked so she did the same to me when i was getting told of by one the teachers and it sort of carried on from there."

"Okay enough talk with the games, so since Jen wont tell me anything about you apart from how great you are, so why dont you tell me how did you meet Jen?" Paige asked Tilly giving her a stern look

"I...Er...Erm we met at an art event that I organised"

"That sounds nice and your how old?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Tilly didn't know what to say she hadn't had that conversation with Jen

"You just look young that's all"

"Oh er thanks I guess" Tilly felt awkward she didn't know what to say so she looked at Jen who didn't seem concerned at all

"So you at university?"

"Erm...I...Well..." Jen interrupted her "Tilly dont worry she is just having you on, she knows about us, I told her everything"

Both Jen and Paige started to laugh knowing that the whole thing was a joke "You should of seen the look on your face"

Tilly was shocked but she didn't really put it past the two of them to do something like that

Paige tried to catch her breath "Dont worry T im cool with it, i think you two are cute together"

Tilly smiled at least that was something she didn't have to worry about now and she watched Paige walk out the room before she turned to Jen and smiled

"She likes you"

"How do you know that Jen?"

"One she is my best friend and two she gave you a nickname she doesn't do that unless she likes the person"

"Do you have a nickname off her?"

"Yes but im not telling you what it is, you'll find out soon she will probably call it me"

"So T is my nickname?"

"For now, yes, she will probably come up with a better one once she gets to know you a bit better and plus she never gave any of my ex girlfriends a nickname so that's another sign she likes you"

Tilly smiled at this information "Hmm that's good to know"

"Your in for a wild weekend my love" Jen smiled and squeezed Tillys hand before planting a soft kiss to her lips just like Tilly had done in the car.


	21. Chapter 21

Jen and Tilly were shown to the room they would be staying in for the weekend and Paige had left to leave for the art event to help set up so the girls had the house to themselves. Tilly had been so relieved to find out that Paige likes her she knew it was important to Jen and she was glad that she didn't disappoint her. Jen had been happy that Tilly and Paige were getting along; they were the two women she cared most about in the world as she wasn't close to her mom and didn't really have a relationship with her.

"So what do you think of Paige?"

"She is nice but kind of out there, ive never met anyone like her, I could never joke around with someone like that when I just met them"

"Your not anyone, you're my girlfriend and she feels like she knows you anyway after everything ive said about you" Jen smiled and put her bags on the floor while Tilly did the same.

"What have you been saying about me anyway?" Tilly went to sit on the bed and watched Jen mess around with the bags

"Nothing that isn't true" Jen smiled at Tilly and carried on looking through the bags

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope im not"

"Meanie"

"Aw poor Tilly" Jen walked over to the bed and sat down next to Tilly

Tilly edged closer to Jen and started to kiss her neck "Yeah poor me, how you going to cheer me up?"

Jen smiled knowing exactly what Tilly is doing "Hmm I don't know, what you want?"

"You"

"Search over you've got me"

"You know what I meant"

"Still I want you to know that you have me for as long as you want me but I won't give up on you even if you give up on me"

"I would never do that"

There was a silence between the girls for a few minutes before Tilly broke it "So you're really going to say all of that and not kiss me?"

"Oh Im sorry, I had no idea that's what you wanted"

"Yeah sure you didn't, just kiss me"

Jen kissed Tilly softly at first and then she began to heat the kiss up while gently pushing Tilly back onto the bed and leaning on top of her while continuing the kiss. Tilly ran her hands up and down Jens back knowing that she loved that. Jen felt Tillys hands on her back and it turned her on even more than she already was. Jen pulled Tillys top over her head and unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor and then began to kiss her neck and slowly made her way down Tillys body by planting soft kisses which made her breathing quicken. Jen began to tease Tillys nipple between her fingers and thumb feeling it become stiff and then placed it in her mouth and used her tongue to make Tilly moan. Jen began to unbutton Tillys trousers and sliding them down her legs before removing them and throwing them on the floor leaving Tilly in nothing but her underwear which weren't left on for long. Jen moved back upwards to kiss Tilly again while she entered Tilly with two fingers and slowly began to gain rhythm and quickened the past which Tilly responded to by moving her body upwards towards Jen who could tell that Tilly was close to climax so to increase the pleasure Jen used her tongue to circle Tillys clitoris which made her cry out Jens name. Tilly couldn't handle the pleasure anymore and let go around Jens fingers and tongue.

"Oh...My...God...That...Was...Amazing...Jen" Tilly said in between deep breaths

Jen smiled moving up the bed to lie next to Tilly "Glad you enjoyed it"

Tilly was starting to get her breath back now "Who wouldn't?"

"Well that's true" Jen put her arm around Tilly and hugged her and then held Tilly in her arms for a while occasionally kissing her forehead or running her fingers through her hair until Tilly fell asleep in her arms. Jen watched Tilly sleep for a while wondering how she could be so lucky to have this beautiful red head in her life and as her girlfriend. Jen could tell that her life could only get better now she had Tilly but she had to make sure that she didn't lose her otherwise she didn't know how she would cope. Jen knew that she would do everything in her power to get Tilly back if she ever lost her again but hopefully they wouldn't have to put each other through anything that could hurt them again. Jen continued to think about Tilly until she fell asleep herself.


	22. Chapter 22

Tilly was the first to wake up the next morning, she felt Jens arms wrapped around her and couldn't help but to smile, she loved waking up like this with Jen next her. Tilly looked up to see Jens face while she was sound asleep and she looked so peaceful and not under stressed. Tilly had so much love in her heart for Jen she couldn't imagine being without her anymore than she could walk away from her.

Jen started to stir and woke up from a very peaceful sleep and looked over to see Tilly lying in her arms who was also awake.

"Morning beautiful"

"I could get used to waking up like this, with you Jen"

"I was thinking the same thing"

"Come on let's get up and go out I don't want to spend the day inside"

"Okay that sounds fun; can we grab some food when we are out?"

"Sure we can, how about going to a pub?"

Tilly smiled "Yeah I haven't been to one for food in ages"

Jen and Tilly had got up and got dressed so they were ready to head out and explore Leeds a bit before they went to the art event tonight. They headed downstairs to find Paige already in the kitchen making breakfast who noticed them walk in

"Morning Flour Face and good morning T-Bag, how was your night?" Raising her eyebrows, Tilly turned to look at Jen who had blushed at her nickname.

"T-bag? I thought you were calling her T?"

"Yeah I thought T-bag sounded better so im sticking with that for now"

Tilly smirked and then turned to face Paige "Morning Paige and why do you call Jen flour face? If you don't mind me asking"

"Course not T-bag, ask me anything you like and it's a funny story which I will happily tell you"

"Paigeeee" Jen moaned "Don't"

Paige still started to laugh "I still find it funny even now, well T-bag would you like to know the story behind the nickname?"

"Yeah I do"

"Well we was in a cooking class on a taster day in college and we had to cook several different things and Jen being the great cook she is couldn't figure out how to open the flour properly and used too much force which caused the bag to rip and the flour went everywhere all over her face and it was so funny, I couldn't stop laughing and it still cracks me up now"

Both Paige and Tilly started to laugh while Jen scowled "It wasn't funny; it took ages to get that stuff off my face"

"Yeah but you should have seen the look on your face when it ripped open." Paige started to laugh even more to the point where her eyes were tearing up before she had to calm herself down.

Jen turned to Tilly and asked her if she was ready to leave which she was so they bother headed out the door. They came to a nearby park where they decided to walk through it where they saw plenty of children running around having fun and parents sitting on blankets chatting and eating food. It was a park that family's would come to so Jen and Tilly decided to head to the pub straight away instead of hanging around in the park. They reached the pub and found a table to sit at looked at a menu and it wasn't long until a waiter came along and took their order. Tilly took help but notice that the waiter was flirting with Jen which she didn't like but before she had chance to do anything he had already left leaving Tilly with a sour look on her face.

"Whats up with you?" Jen asked noticing that Tilly was pulling a face

"Nothing" Tilly pouted and looked across to the bar

"I know that face, whats wrong?"

"I'm fine and dandy"

"Yeah and im a fairy godmother so whats really up? Did i do something wrong? Are you upset with me?"

"Oh no Jen don't think that, its nothing to do with you" Tilly reached across to make sure Jen knew it was nothing that she had done

Jen smiled at Tilly "First thing you just admitted that there is something wrong and second thing if we was playing that game me and Paige play it would be 1-0, so whats wrong?"

"Oh you sneaky witch"

"Clever though, quit changing the subject, spill the beans?"

Tilly frowned and folded her arms before changing her mind and placing them on the table "Your going to think its childish"

"Tell me Tilly"

"Well that waiter was flirting with you"

Jen started to smile "Aw baby are you jealous?"

"I would like to say no but I think I might be"

"There is no need to be, you know that right?"

"Course I do but it doesn't stop me from feeling it"

"I know that too but you don't need to worry. A) he isn't my type B) I would never do that to you and C) I don't want anyone else but you"

"I love you Jen"

"I love you too, now lets eat our food and go back to Paige's house so we can get ready for the art event tonight, i think you will love it"


	23. Chapter 23

Paige had already left by the time Jen and Tilly had arrived back to the house so they headed upstairs to get ready for the art event which they only had an hour to get ready for so they rushed around to get ready on time.

Running 10 minutes late both of the girls were ready and they set off to the art event which didn't take them long but when they arrived Paige greeted them at the door and took them straight to the bar and got them a drink.

Tilly turned to Jen and put her hand on her waist "You look amazing you know, ive only just recovered hence why I didn't tell you before we left"

"Wow thanks for the compliment and one thing, how can you call me cheesy after that comment?"

"Just take it and shh" Tilly replied before taking a sip out of her drink before Paige came over with a short girl with brown hair and stopped in front of Jen and Tilly.

"Jen this is my assistant the one who helped get my work into this place, she has been my life saver over the past 2 and half years, I don't know what I would have done without her"

Jen smiled and shook the girl's hand "Nice to meet you, im Jen and you are?"

The girl smiled and looked Jen up and down which went unnoticed by Tilly who hadn't really looked at the girl properly yet as she was ordering another drink. Tilly turned around and almost dropped her glass when she saw who the girl was and that's when this girl looked at Tilly for the first time and smiled clearly remembering her.

Jen looked a little confused by carried on as if nothing happened. The girl remembered that Jen had asked her a question so she turned to answer it "My name is Jade, nice to meet you too by the way" Jades eyes kept flicking to Tilly who was looking at the ground.

"Jade this is my girlfriend Tilly"

"Nice to meet you Tilly" Jade said holding out her hand for Tilly to shake it who looked at Jade and then shook her hand "Nice to meet you too" and then quickly let go of her hand.

Paige waved at someone across the room "Oh Jen come meet this man" grabbing Jens arm and pulled her across the room leaving Tilly and Jade alone.

"So how have you been Tilly? Its been a while"

"Fine thanks Jade, how about you?"

"Good, ive got a good job going on here and it just got better now that you showed up"

Tilly held up her hands "Stop Jade, don't start"

"Start what?"

"You know what im talking about so don't act dumb"

"After what happened recently you know ive been going through a tough time and so have you, she was a big part of our lives. However by the looks of it you've filled the hole in your heart with your new girl"

Tilly looked to the ground and wiped a tear from her eye "Actually I was with Jen before that happened and no one can replace that hole"

"I take it she doesn't know your secret Tilly? The one that I know and im pretty sure no one else does"

Tilly gave her a stern look but Jade just smiled and reached out to touch Tilly's arm at the same time Jen looked over at them. Tilly closed her eyes at Jades touch and took a deep breath and then looked at her arm before she quickly moved it away and stared at Jade.

Jen was starting to get suspicious as well as jealous so she decided it was time to interrupt their conversation

"Tilly come look at this painting, im sure you will love it"

"Coming Jen" Leaving Jade to stand at the bar by herself

Jen held out her hand for Tilly to take it which she did and Jen smiled at her planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Tilly smiled and squeezed her hand

"What I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

Tilly smiled she loved hearing Jen call her the word girlfriend it sounded right "Well yeah of course you can"

"Are you okay? You seem upset"

"Oh no im okay, I promise just a little tired, so where's this painting?"

"It's over here and by the way I know how you felt at the pub today"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just got a little jealous when I saw Jade touching your arm, I didn't like it, im the only one who can touch your arm like that"

Tilly just smiled clearly having something else on her mind "Im all yours, don't worry about that, im not going anywhere not without you anyway"

"Good im glad, I guess ive got you forever then" Jen smiled and kissed Tilly before turning away to lead her to the paintings. Tilly had a lot playing on her mind but she knew that Jen couldn't find out it what it was as it would probably destroy her and maybe their relationship, she had to keep Jade away from Jen.


	24. Chapter 24

Tilly and Jen woke up the next morning with a darkness gleaming through the window. Tilly got out of bed and walked over to look out the window and saw the darkest cloud she had ever seen and heavy rain falling down from it.

"Oh no"

"What's wrong Tilly? Jen sat up concerned for her girlfriend

"Its raining" Tilly frowned and closed the curtains

Jen laughed "I thought there was something wrong with you"

"Oh no im okay it's just we have go home today and I don't like driving as it is and driving in the rain makes me nervous"

"Don't worry about it, its just rain, we will get home okay, come on let's get some breakfast" Jen got up out of bed and get dressed taking Tilly with her down to the kitchen.

Jen started to cook some breakfast and then made a glass of water and took it into the living room knowing that Paige crashed out on the sofa as she saw her last night. Jen put the glass on the table next to sofa where Paige was crashed out as Jen was making her way of the living room she hit her leg on the sofa "Oh crappp that hurt" holding her leg while hopping around the room when she heard a burst of laughter coming from Paige.

"Aw did I wake you im sorry"

"Ha I don't care that was funny"

"Hows your head?"

"Ergh got a pounding in it, it hurts Flour Face"

"Aw poor you, why you down here anyway?"

"Someone is sleeping in my bed so I slept here" Paige smiled and sat up holding her head

"ooh who did you bring home?"

"Don't get excited its just Jade, she lost her keys and got locked out so I told her she could crash here until she can get some new one cut"

"This is 4 bedroom house why didn't you sleep in the guest bedroom or make Jade sleep in there?"

Paige started to laugh "I didn't think of that"

"Come in the kitchen im making breakfast"

"Hmmmm yummy im coming through now"

Back in the kitchen Tilly was sitting at the table with her back to the door waiting for Jen to return when she heard footsteps coming towards she didn't turn around knowing it would be Jen.

"You took your time, ive been waiting you, so is my favourite girl going to make me some breakfast like she said she would?"

"I don't know about cooking but I always knew I was your favourite girl" Tilly's jaw dropped that wasn't Jens voice and it wasn't Paige's either. Tilly knew who's voice that was but she could only hope that this wasn't real but a nightmare so she turned around and came face to face with Jade.

"Morning darling" Jade smiled and leant against the door

"Don't call me that, why are you here?"

"Well I lost my keys so Paige let me stay here until I can get my keys re-cut"

Before Tilly could answer Jen and Paige came into the kitchen so she smiled and sat back down picking up her drink

"Morning Jadey, have a good sleep?"

"Yeah it was nice thanks Paige"

Just then Jens phone started to ring so she answered it

"Hello? Oh Mr Keeler…Yes ive noticed…Oh really?...Okay…Well im in Leeds and it is here too…No I haven't seen the paper yet…No or the news…are you sure?...Yes ill check…So what you going to do?...Oh okay, full pay?...Great I can't afford time off work…Do you know how long its meant to last?...What really?...Well everyone is going to like that…Okay I promise to stay indoors and not drive…Okay thanks for letting me know…You too Mr Keeler…Goodbye" Jen hung up the phone and then smiled at Tilly and Paige.

"Okay that was a weird phone call"

"Why Jen? whats up?" Tilly asked

"Well apparently the rain outside is worse than we thought, there's a warning sent out that people shouldn't leave the house as this rain is part of a thunder-storm which is going to reach red level danger. It's all over the news and its meant to be happening all over the U.K and it should last for at least 3 days up to a week"

Tilly's mouth fell open "Oh my god, so what does that mean for us?"

"The college's been shut for the week to make sure that everyone stays safe and most of the teachers are refusing to come in. Im not driving that's for sure, i dont want to put either of us at risk, i want to keep you safe, Paige would it be possible for us to stay until this weather dies down?"

"Sure thing Flour face i want to keep both of you safe too and that means you as well Jade, no one is going out in this if i can help it. While the rains still light im going to pop down to the shops and get some stuff to last us all the week. I wont be long."

"Thanks Paige, that's very kind of you" Jade smiled "Want me to come the shop with you? We can go to the big market place and ill be able to buy some clothes if im going to be staying here for a while"

Paige smiled "Yeah that would be great, there would be a lot to carry, grab a coat and umbrella were going now before the rain gets any worst" Both Paige and Jade left without another word leaving Jen and Tilly on their own.

Tilly's phone rang and she answered it

"Hello mom...Yeah i know...Is it?...Well that's good...The convention?...Yeah its over...It was good, very insightful...No the trains wont be running, oh you've checked?...So what do you want me to do?...No your not driving, i wont let you...Ill be fine...I made some friends here...Yes they live here so ill have some company...No i will be okay and ill phone every day or so...No what if you got hurt? I would never forgive myself...Okay, I don't like using the card, ill get enough cash out to last me the week...wow mom that's more than enough...Yes ill call you tomorrow...Thanks...See you soon mom...Tell dad I love him and not to worry...Yes okay...Love you too mom...Bye"

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah im fine, they wanted to drive up and get me but I wouldn't let them so they put more money into my account for me to stay at a hotel for a week so im safe"

"What if they check your bank statement and see you haven't been at a hotel?" Jen asked concerned

"Well i thought of that and i told them i would get cash out instead, they know I don't like using my card, I always think people are looking while i type in my pin" Tilly smiled clearly proud of herself

"Thats my smart girlfriend" Jen smiled and hugged Tilly who returned the hug a little tighter than usual which worried Jen

"Tilly, are you okay?"

"Yeah just a little worried, that's all"

"im here, there's no need to worry, ill keep you safe and your parents are safe at home, you know that right?"

"Yeah i know" Tilly wasn't too worried about the rain storm ahead she knew she would be okay and that everyone was safe indoors she was more worried about the trouble that Jade would cause. She didn't want anything to bad to happen between her and Jen but with Jade around there was no doubt that something would happen. She knew Jade very well and she wouldn't let an opportunity pass without getting what she wanted or causing trouble for Tilly who knew this was going to be a long week.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay here's the next chapter i'm sorry it took so long but i hope you like it :) xxx**

Paige and Jade arrived back to the house just 2 hours after they had left and they came back with what seemed like a million bags of different things. Jen had to help bring the bags in so all 3 of the girls were soaked as the rain was worst then it was this morning. Tilly had also went out to get some cash she got drenched too and she had only just got dry.

Tilly came into the kitchen to help out with the bags and her eyes instantly jumped to Jen as they always did when she was in the room. Tilly smiled at the sight of her girlfriend being drenched after being in the rain for a matter of minutes her eyes then jumped to Jade who was standing very close to Jen and as soon as Jade noticed Tilly looking at her she placed a bag on the table while brushing up against Jen.

"Oh sorry Jen I didn't mean to knock into then"

Jen just laughed "Don't worry its a small kitchen which is weird because the house is big enough" Tilly took a deep breath trying not to get worked up at Jade who was smiling at Tilly and winking at her. Tilly knew that Jade was trying to get attention from her but it wasn't going to work.

"Oh by the way Tilly I'm sorry I didn't recognise you from last night but ive got to say i did enjoy our little chat, it was insightful." Jade smiled at Tilly

"Recognise you? Do you know each other then?" Jen asked Tilly who was speechless

"Erm yeah we know each other but i didn't recognise her either, she looks different from the last time i saw her"

"As did you Tilly, less wild and more mature, i never thought i would see the day" Jade laughed

"How do you know each other then?" Jen asked the two of them hoping that the answer wouldn't be something like Jade being Tilly's ex

"Well...We...Erm..." Tilly didn't know what to say she was shocked that Jade even said anything, she wasn't ready for this.

"Tilly I know its hard for you but maybe you should tell Jen how we know each other, go on you could do it" Jade sounded calm and considerate towards Tilly who still said nothing. "Okay ill tell her then shall I? Well me and Tilly have know each other for a few years we used to be joined at the hip, well me, her and Maddie did, always together."

"So your friends then?" Jen asked hoping that someone who say yes

"No were not" Tilly answered

"Come on now Tilly, surely you've gotten over a little fight now, Maddie would want us to be friends now that fate has brought us back together again"

"Don't talk about her Jade!" Tilly blurted out

"I know your upset, I am too, i love her just as much as you did. I mean I am her cousin after all, we was always close even after I left we talked on the phone and she came to visit me sometimes, it's still very painful to think about her, I miss her so much"

Tilly was shocked she never knew Maddie saw Jade a lot before the accident when Maddie said she went to see family she never knew it meant Jade.

Jade had tears in her eyes, she was very upset and Tilly knew she cared about Maddie a lot, everything she had just said was true.

"Oh Jade don't cry" Jen said while stroking her arm trying to comfort her.

"I'm okay thank you Jen" Jade replied while placing her hand on Jen's and thanking her again. Jen pulled Tilly to the other side of the kitchen while Paige attended to Jade who was watching them very closely.

"Tilly why didn't you tell me that you were friends with Jade and that she was Maddies cousin? Is that why you were upset last night, was all of that a reminder of Maddie? Jen asked clearly concerned for her was speechless so she just nodded as what Jen was saying was true but she was concerned about what Jade would say but she never thought she would be in this situation.

Tilly eyes started to water because she was now thinking of Maddie, her best friend that she missed everyday, she blamed herself for what happened, if she just stopped them from going then maybe they would still be here?  
Jen saw Tilly getting upset so she hugged and told her everything was okay and Tilly felt better, she felt safe in Jen's arms and then she realised that Jen was still drenched.

"Aw baby your all wet and cold" Jen just smiled knowing that Tilly would be okay and decided to be playful with her

"You can always warm me up later"

Tilly could tell Jen was trying to cheer her up "Talk about a one track mind"

"Maybe i wasn't talking about that but now you bring it up..."

Jade had dropped a bag on the floor and bent down to pick everything making eye contact with Tilly while she did it.  
Paige walked over the table and moved one of the bags before she spoke "Right i think i have enough stuff to last us all the week. Jade you will be staying the in guest bedroom, that okay with you?"

"That's great thank you and thanks for letting me stay too, it's very nice of you"

"Your welcome, anyway I'm going to jump in the shower and there is another one if you want to grab one too"

"I'm okay ill sort these bags out as it's the least I can do, Jen you can shower first if you want, you look frozen."

"Thanks Jade, i am cold, i think i go grab a shower now actually" Tilly started at Jen knowing that she would be left alone with Jade and she didn't want that but Jen was frozen and she needed to warm up so Tilly decided she would just go to the room they were staying in before Jade opened her mouth to talk yet again.

"Tilly, do you want to help me? We could catch up?" Jade asked smiling knowing that Tilly couldn't refuse in front of Jen who thought that would be a great idea and then left the room.

Jade smiled at Tilly who just glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing Jade?"

"Well believe it or not i was covering your back with your girlfriend, she was bound to find out that we know each other there is too much tension and chemistry between us for her not to notice and now she will think we are just friends." Jade smiled knowing that she has the upper hand in this situation.

"Your going to stay away from me and Jen, leave us alone Jade" Tilly was using a stern voice to show Jade was serious who just laughed at her

"It's not that big a house Tilly, I can't go anywhere and you know it"

"I don't trust you"

"I know you don't but I was hoping you would have forgiven me by now. After all, what happened was a long time ago and it wasn't really my fault. Maddie forgave me, why can't you?"

Tilly became angry "It didn't happen to Maddie, it happened to me and of course she forgave you, family meant everything to her"

"Tilly don't be angry with me, I don't want to hurt you, I still care about you and I can tell I still get under your skin just like I did before"

"No you don't, you mean nothing to me, you never did"

"We both know that's not true, we were more than friends, way more and no matter how hard you try to deny it you still want me, I can see it in your eyes and when I touched your arm last night you had to stop yourself from falling at my feet."

"That's not true, anything I felt for you disappeared when I found out how much of a bitch you are" Tilly was angry how could Jade possibly think that.

"Would you say you hate me?"

"No but I have a strong dislike for you"

"Good, that's a strong emotion and a passion for me that you can't fight. It's an old flame that will never go out no matter how long we spend apart."

"Your wrong Jade, I love Jen."

"We have a week to spend together, you'll see that I'm right soon enough"

"Anything that your planning you better forget it now, nothing is going to split me and Jen up I wont let it"

"I'm not going to give up on you Tilly especially now your back in my life, it was hard saying goodbye to you when I left. Did you know that?"

"I don't care"

"You crossed my mind from time to time, I mean how could I forget you?" Jade said while she looked Tilly up and down and walked closer to her; Tilly just froze not knowing what to do. Jade continued to talk as she walked closer, step by step. "I would consider what you say to me Tilly, you don't want to upset me or I could tell Jen everything, she probably wouldn't care that much but the fact you lied and didn't tell her. The fact we have to stay cooped up together for a whole week, I bet that would get on her nerves, don't you think?"

"Leave Jen alone, I mean it Jade, don't mess with me, I wont stand for it"

"Your lucky I didn't tell her everything about us Tilly" Jade was so close to Tilly that she could feel her breath on her face and Tilly couldn't move, she was frozen in the spot she stood in. Jade leaned in towards Tilly and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "Don't fight it Tilly" and then walked out of the room leaving Tilly standing there in shock. What was she going to do?


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry its a short chapter i just wanted to add some background to what Jade had said in the last chapter and what Tilly is thinking xxx**

Tilly was furious from her recent conversation with Jade, everything she had said was running through her mind, she knew she couldn't trust Jade but she couldn't help be react to what she says and does. Tilly hadn't seen her for over 3 years and yet after all this time Jade still had some sort of effect on her but no matter what she said Tilly wouldn't let Jade get to her. She was still annoyed about their fight they had, she hated thinking about it and it had crossed her mind from time to time but she tried her best not to let it cross her mind. Tilly is a sensible person who never did anything wild or outrageous but she didn't always used to be like that. Before that fight Tilly used to be wild, out of control and outrageous when it came to her friends and social life but when it came to her school work she always had a level head and did what she needed to become a doctor. However what happened between Jade and Tilly changed Tilly's personality, it made her more aware of what people could be like, it made her become more mature in everything not just her school work.

Maddie, Tilly and Jade used to be with each other 24/7, they were all near the same age and they had been in school together. Maddie and Tilly had been friends since they were little and were always together, best friends for life. Jade and her family had moved closer to Maddie and her family so Jade joined the same school as them and they had been 3 peas in a pod since until the big fight that happened and Jade moved away, they never spoke since then. Tilly never knew Maddie kept in touch with Jade but they were family so that didn't surprise her, she was glad that Maddie never mentioned her as it would always make her blood boil. Tilly didn't hate Jade, she didn't have it in her to hate anyone, she wasn't like that; its wasn't in her nature to hate people.

Seeing Jade again brought back old feelings and memories that Tilly had tried her hardest to forget but being around Jade again broke her barrier; it took her off guard. Tilly didn't like feeling vulnerable like the way she did around Jade, it made her feel weak like she couldn't stand up to her when she knew she needed to for the sake of her relationship with Jen. Tilly knew she should tell Jen what really went on between her and Jade but she knew if she did then she would have to tell the whole story and she couldn't face talking about it as she had never really dealt with the problem herself. She never spoke about it to anyone, not even with Maddie, she had done her best to make out it never happened. She wasn't ready to even admit it actually happened but she had a feeling that she would be facing her inner demons sooner than she would want to. She had to find the courage to do couldn't to fight for herself, to fight for Jen, for her relationship. She couldn't let Jade win, she wouldn't.


	27. Chapter 27

Jen had taken a longer shower than she usually would of but the water was so warm that she couldn't resist. She had also been worrying about Tilly, she never really spoke about Maddie any more, it caused her pain to speak about the best friend she lost so suddenly and the fact that Maddies cousin was here didn't seem to help matters. Jen knew there was more the whole situation but she didn't want to snoop in case she upset Tilly and that was the last thing she wanted. She had to talk to Tilly make sure she was okay and if she wasn't then Jen would be there for her.

Jen headed by into the bedroom to find it empty so she got dressed and dried her hair and put in back in a ponytail, she was about to go look for Tilly but she was already there sitting on the bed which scared Jen as she didn't hear her come in.

Jen jumped when she saw Tilly "Oh god Tilly you scared me"

Tilly smiled "That makes it 2-1 to you then"

"Ooh so we have our own little game now then do we?" Jen sat next to her on the bed

"Yeah i guess you could say that" Tilly placed her hand on Jens leg and just left it there

"Well I'm winning so good luck trying to beat me, i don't scare easily" Jen could tell Tilly was upset, she seemed so down and lost. The lights were on but no one was home. Something was seriously bugging Tilly and this worried Jen she hadn't seen her like this since she found out Maddie and the others had been in that crash and discovered some of her best friends were dead.

"I will try my very best then" Jen placed her hand over Tillys and smiled at her.

They sat in silence for while which Tilly appreciated she wasn't ready to talk yet, she didn't know what to say, or what to do. She needed time to figure this out but she couldn't be on her own, she had no where to run to, she was stuck and she couldn't see a way out. Jen sat next to Tilly holding her hand and stroking her fingers entwining them with hers and smiling at Tilly every now and then. Jen didn't pressure her to talk she just sat there with Tilly waiting for her make the first move, to open up if she wanted to, Jen knew she was hiding something or not telling her something but she also knew she needed time to come to terms with it or whether she wanted to share it with her. So until Tilly decided what to do Jen couldn't do anything except be there for her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Last chapter for tonight, i would love to write more but i have work in the morning :( xxx**

Tilly woke up the next morning with Jen by her side again, she really did love waking up like this, she would miss in when they had to go back to Hollyoaks. Tilly looked out the window again just like she did yesterday and it was still raining heavily and there were plenty of puddles out there. This rain wasn't going to stop any time soon. she just hoped she wouldn't have to be here any longer than a week, she didn't mind Paige, she really liked her. This week would of been great if it wasn't for Jade, she had ruined it. Tilly still hadn't decided whether she should tell Jen but she knew if she didn't then Jade would use that chance to twist things and to blackmail her. She was going to do it, today she was going to tell Jen. She had to.

Jen woke up to find the bed empty but she didn't have to look far for Tilly as she was still standing by the window. Jen got out of bed and put her hands around Tillys waist and kissed her neck "Good morning beautiful"  
Tilly smiled and placed her hands over Jens and then turned around in her arms to face Jen. Tilly put her arms around Jens neck and hugged her without saying a word and squeezed her in tightly, she didn't know if this would be the last hug she would get off Jen, she didn't know how she would react when she found out what Tilly was hiding. She hoped Jen would be okay but she didn't have any clue what the outcome of this conversation would be. She leaned up and kissed Jen just like the first kiss they shared on the beach and then pulled away again "Jen, i love you more than anyone and anything in this world and no matter what happens i want you to know that. Im so glad i met you and i got to experience this love with you, ill never give up on it and ill never let it go no matter what or who tries to tear us apart."

Jen started to worry now that sounded like a goodbye sentence and she didn't like it "I know that Tilly, tell me whats wrong please? I'm worried now"

"Okay lets sit down and ill tell you whats on my mind" Tilly led her to the bed and start her down and saw that Jen looked really worried.

"Tilly are you ending things? Please don't do this, what did i do? i don't want to loose you please tell me that were okay?"

"Jen stop rambling, I'm not ending things with you but as to if we are okay that really depends on you, just listen to what i have to say and then you can freak out or do whatever you have to do"  
Jen shut up but she had a really bad feeling about this and she couldn't breathe properly she felt heart breaking with every word Tilly said but she sat and listened.

"You might remember Jade saying i was wild well that's because i used to be. I wasn't always so sensible about everything, i was always sensible about my school work nothing has changed there but when it came to my friends and social life i used to be wild, outrageous and i would be up for anything. That all changed when something happened between me and Jade. Me and Jade were always together, we was always close and we told each other everything. Just like i did with Maddie but it was different with Jade, there was a strong connection between us and we became more than friends. As soon as we realised that we had feelings for each other there was nothing stopping us, nothing standing in our way so we decided to give our relationship a try even with the risk of losing our friendship, we thought we would gain something more and we were right she was my first girlfriend; she was my first everything as i was hers. We was happy together, we had everything any teenager could want, we was in our own little bubble where no one could get to us. When we told Maddie she freaked out at first but she soon came to terms with the idea and for ages nothing came between us, nothing stopped us. We were the perfect couple until Jade threw it all away and broke my heart. She destroyed everything, our relationship, our friendship and she destroyed me not just emotionally but publicly as well. I'm not ready to tell you what she did yet though, i still can't face it but i will tell you soon, i promise, just not now" Tilly looked at Jen who was just speechless, she had sat there and took it all in, she didn't know what to think.

Tilly gave her some time to come to terms with what she had just said, she was just hoping that Jen wasn't about to end things. Tilly took the silence as a chance to say one more thing before Jen freaked out or shouted or even reacted.

"Jen I'm sorry i never told you about this but its not something i like to speak about, i never even spoke about it to Maddie, ive been blocking it out as it if never happened but now that Jade is here i needed to tell you so she couldn't twist it to break us up or lie about me and use it against me. I meant what i said by the window, you mean every thing to me and if you end things now i wont give up on you even if you give up on me, i will continue to fight for us. There is no one else in this world that i want, that i need and that i love more than you." Again Jen just sat there and absorbed every thing Tilly was saying and then she looked into her eyes and knew what she was saying was true but she didn't need to see the look in her eyes to know the truth. She already knew it, she had felt their connection, she had felt the passion and love between them and nothing would ever change that.

"Jen please say something"

"Thats a lot to take in Tilly, i was expecting that, i thought she might be an ex but i never knew it was that serious"

"I'm so sorry i never told you, i know i should of but i couldn't, I'm so sorry"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yeah Jen she was my first"

"I didn't even know you slept with anyone else but me, thats a shock"

"Does it bother you?"

"Well yeah of course it does, i can't think of you with anyone else but me however I'm sure i can cope with it like you have to with me"

"Jen?"

"Did you love her Tilly?"

"On some level yes but is nothing compared to what i feel for you, it doesn't come close."

"Do you have any feelings for her now?" This was the question that Jen was dreading an answer to

"I will be honest with you Jen she still has an effect on me but i don't know if it disgust or attraction, i feel empty around her and lifeless again like she made me feel when she broke my heart and betrayed my trust"

"Do you still love her Tilly?"

"No Jen i don't, i only love you, i only want you, if i had to choose between the two of you, i would choose you in a heartbeat i wouldn't even need to think about it. I would gladly go the rest of my life without seeing or talking to Jade but i couldn't last a day knowing that wouldn't be in my life"

"When we have broke up or fell out you have went days without speaking or looking at me"

"Yeah but that's different, i always knew we would get back to each other somehow, i couldn't last a day knowing that we wouldn't find each other again, that they would never be an us again. If you break up with me today i will be beyond destroyed, i wouldn't be able to breathe, the only thing that would keep me going is the thought of getting you back and making you my girl again. As i said i wont give up on you ever. Jade can try and break us up or push us apart or make us turn on each other but i will never let her win, i will always fight to keep you no matter what anyone throws at us."

Jen smiled she loved that Tilly had so much fight for their relationship, she noticed that Tilly had tears in her eyes and some falling down her cheeks so she wiped them away"Tilly?"

"Yeah Jen"

"I'm not ending things, i love you too much to loose you over a crazed ex, i wont let her break us, i wont let her hurt you ever again and as for what she did, you tell me when your ready and ill be there for you, ill help you deal with it, i wont turn my back on you, ever."Jen kissed Tilly and held her tight to herself not wanting to let her go. She wouldn't let anything come between them, not now, not ever but it wouldn't matter if anyone tried to because Jen and Tilly were stronger than they had ever been before.


	29. Chapter 29

Jen woke up the next morning with Tilly asleep in her arms and there was no fear or frowns upon her face any more and the tears were all gone; she looked peaceful. Jen loved looking at Tilly when she was asleep it showed her true beauty where she didn't have anything on her mind or any concerns to worry about. Jen had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach this morning and she knew the reason was because of Jade and she couldn't help but think about what Tilly had told her. Jen had no idea that Tilly had been through so much heartbreak already and she couldn't help but feel bad for all the pain she had put Tilly through since they have known each other. She knew she would spend everyday regretting what she had put Tilly through but she couldn't let this regret eat her up, all she could do was make Tilly happy. Jen would do anything for Tilly and all she wanted was for her to be happy so there was no way she was going to let Jade upset Tilly. Jen would be there for Tilly every step of the way, she wasn't going to leave her side until they were free of Jade.

Jen was glad that Tilly had trusted her enough to tell her the truth about Jade, she knew that it must of been hard for Tilly to open up like that, she probably never spoken about that before. On first impression Jade seemed nice but after what Tilly had told her, there was no way that Jen was going to let Jade intimidate Tilly or push her around. Jen would do whatever it took to protect Tilly and stop her from getting upset.

Tilly started to wake up and then her eyes opened and looked up at Jen and then smiled and nestled her head into Jens chest and sighed, which concerned Jen.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, its just i wish we could stay like this forever"

"We have forever to be together Tilly, I'm not going anywhere"

"Yeah but when we go back to Hollyoaks we will have to ignore each other for while and go back to hiding in your flat"

"That's just another hurdle we have to jump to reach the finishing line which then leads to forever where we can be together and we don't have to hide. That's isn't so far away"

Tilly sighed again "That's seems like a lifetime away and before we deal with going back to Hollyoaks, I have Jade to deal with"

Jen stroked Tillys hair "No you don't"

Tilly looked confused "What do you mean? Of course I do, she wont go away any time soon"

"No Tilly, you don't have to deal with her, WE do, together" Jen smiled and planted a soft kiss to Tillys forehead.

Tilly smiled "Aw Jen its not your problem, you don't have to get involved"

"Tilly, your my girlfriend and there is no way that im going to let you deal with on your own, we will take care of her together and we wont let her come between us no matter what she says or does. Were strong together and we can handle anything that is thrown at us, no one will get in the way of our forever together, not even Jade"

Tilly smiled as she loved hearing Jen say things like that; it made her heart melt. "Oh Jen, what are we going to do about her?"

"I don't know Tilly but we will think of something together"

"I love you so much Jen, I don't know what I would do without you"

"I love you more than any words can describe and you won't find out because I'm never leaving you"


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry its a short chapter I needed to explain why Paige wouldn't be around in the next few chapters as they are all about Jen and Tilly vs Jade xxx**

Both Jen and Tilly got dressed and headed downstairs to have some breakfast to find Paige already sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"aw what's up babe?" Jen asked while taking a seat next to her

"FLOUR FACE, ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU, WHERE YOU BEEN HIDING?"

"Paige, why are you shouting?" Jen asked while covering her ears slightly, it was too early for that amount of noise

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"why are you shouting?"

"SPEAK UP, STOP BEING QUITE"

Jen sighed "WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?"

Paige pulled a face "IM NOT SHOUTING FLOUR FACE"

Jen just shook her head and got a paper and pen and wrote down '_Why are you shouting? and yes you are_'

Paige laughed at her "WHY ARE YOU WRITING THINGS DOWN?"

Jen wrote on the paper again '_ I don't think you can hear what im saying and I don't want to shout, you got water in your ear or something?'_

Paige read the paper and shook her head and Jen just stared at her and frowned and then wrote on the paper again '_You don't look so good'_

_"_CHEEKY COW" Paige started to laugh but then stopped to cough before "IM FINE JUST GOT A COLD" which Jen frowned and so she put her arm around Paige.

Jen returned to write on the paper '_maybe you should go back to bed and rest so your better by the end of the week for work, no offense babes but you look like crap and voice sounds a bit off' _Paige read what Jen wrote and frowned which then made Jen nod

"OKAY THEN FLOUR FACE BUT THIS MEANS YOU NEED TO WAIT ON ME HAND AND FOOT!"

Jen smiled and wrote on the paper again '_sure thing, text me when you want something, save your throat from becoming even more sore and ill keep checking on you'_

Paige just smiled and then headed off to her room patting Jen and smiling at Tilly on the way out. Tilly watched her walk out the room and then turned to face Jen

"Aw poor Paige, she looks terrible"

"Yeah i know, ill look after her but at least she is out of the way for a few days, I don't want her knowing whats going on with Jade"

Tilly looked confused "Why?"

"Well I don't like Jade after what you have told me but Paige said she is the best worker she has and I don't want Paige to fire Jade because of us as Paige would be lost in work without her. I don't want to cause problems at Paiges work"

"Oh okay, fair enough, I don't think she deserves to lose her job no matter how much of a bitch she is"

Jen looked at Tilly, it wasn't often she heard her swear but continued to say "Next time she is in the room with us, im going to leave and wait outside so she thinks im gone and ill listen to what she says to you. That way I can see what kind of person we are dealing with, I need to hear what she says to you when she thinks im not around"

"Okay, I don't think she will but if she tries anything, you'll come straight back in, wont you?"

"Of course I will Tilly, I wont let her hurt you!"

Tilly smiled and then she seemed to relax a little as talking about Jade cleary set her on edge which wasnt surprising. "Tilly, we will sort Jade out and get her off our backs, after this week she wont bother us again, once i find out what kind of things she says to you, Im sure we might be able to use some of the things she says against her. No matter what we will come up with a plan to sort her out, I promise Tilly"


	31. Chapter 31

Jen and Tilly had moved into the living room taking full advantage of having the room all to themselves as Paige was asleep in bed and Jade hadn't left the room she was staying in yet. So the two girls had spent most of the morning watching crappy T.V, cuddling on the sofa and eating some of the snacks foods that Paige brought when she found out that they would be stuck in the house for the week. It wasn't long until their peace and quiet got interrupted by Jade coming into room.

"Morning ladies, have a good sleep?" Jade smiled which was more for Tilly which Jen noticed and hold back a burst of irritation.

"Yeah, we really get much sleep did we Tilly?" Jen stated without really needing an answer from Tilly who couldn't help but smile still answered anyway "No not really but I don't mind too much"

Jade tensed her jaw clearly not happy with what she was hearing as she knew exactly what they meant. She didn't want to think of Tilly with anyone else but her, she really did care about her. Tilly was her first and only love, she had been with other people since but none of them compared to her, none of them were good enough. Jade had tried her best to forget Tilly since they broke up but it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, she had always regretted what happened between them and wished she could turn back time to stop it happening but she couldn't. Tilly didn't even know the truth about what happened she had refused to let Jade explain the story and told her that she never wanted to see her again and that she had broken her heart. That truly hurt Jade hearing Tilly say what she did, she never wanted to hurt her or lose her but she ended up doing both. She couldn't handle being around her when they broke up, she couldn't handle seeing the pain and anger in her eyes or the way she would do her best to ignore her existence. So instead Jade had decided to move away and forget about her which didn't happen, she still thought about her a lot, she still had pictures of them together on her computer and phone. Jade had never really given up on Tilly, she had always hoped that they would meet again. Jade knew that Tilly thought she was a bitch and that this was a big game to mess her around and that she didn't really care about her, that it was all a big lie to torture her some more but it wasn't and even if Jade told Tilly the truth and how she felt; Tilly wouldn't believe it. Jade could see the way Tilly looked at Jen and she didn't like it, she knew that look, it was the one she used to see in Tilly's eyes when she looked at her but this one was a little different, it was more intense. Jade also noticed the way they were around each other, there was passion, intimacy and a connection between them but there was also a loving tender side to the way they held each other and the way they held hands or smiled at each other. Jade never had that with Tilly, they were never that close and connected and seeing Tilly like that with someone else when she was her first love, first girlfriend, and first everything made her blood boil. Now that Tilly was back in her life there was no way she was going to let her only opportunity pass Jade was going to get her back and Jen wasn't going to stop her.


	32. Chapter 32

Jen, Jade and Tilly had all been sitting in the living room for an hour without saying anything since their last conversation and they felt uncomfortable, Jade felt uncomfortable watching the two of them together when she wanted nothing more for it to be her in Jen place instead of sitting opposite them. Jen felt uncomfortable as she kept felling Tilly tense up and squeeze her hand a little tighter and she kept noticing Jade looking over at Tilly and staring at her in a way she didn't like. However Tilly felt more awkward, anxious and uncomfortable then both put together she didn't like the situation she was in. She also noticed Jade looking at her and Jen sighing in annoyance as she had noticed it too. Tilly didn't like having her ex across the room from her analyzing her relationship with her current girlfriend, all she could think about was what Jade was seeing and what she was thinking. Tilly knew that Jade was thinking of ways to split them up or cause trouble between them hoping that it would be enough for her to go running back to Jade, which she would never do, no matter what happened Tilly would never get back with Jade.

"Tilly ill be back in about 10 minutes, im just going to check on Paige" Jen said getting up from the sofa giving Tilly a stern and obvious look that she hoped Tilly would know that she wasn't really going to do that but she was going to stand outside the door listening. Tilly looked at Jen slightly confused and just said okay which made Jen question if Tilly knew what she was hinting so she also said that she wouldn't be far while smiling and raising her eyebrows which then made Tilly realise what Jen was trying to say so she smiled and said let me know if you need any help and slightly nodded while saying so. Jen left the room shutting the door behind her and stood outside listening to what she thought would be an interesting conversation.

Jade looked at the door and then to Tilly but didn't say anything and continued to look at the T.V. Tilly sat up straight on the sofa and looked at Jade and then looked away again as she didn't like the silence between them, it was unusual, Jade would be winding her up by now or trying to get under her skin. Jade turned to Tilly and watched for her a while until Tilly felt so uncomfortable that she started at Jade and said

"Why are you staring at me Jade?"

"Im just admiring your beauty"

"Well it makes me feel uncomfortable"

"It never used to, you liked me looking at you"

"Yeah well that was then and this is now"

"You told me it made you feel adored, wanted and loved"

"It used to when we were together but now it makes me feel uncomfortable"

"Does Jen make you feel the way I do?"

"No she doesn't, I never feel uncomfortable around her"

"No Tilly, I meant what you really feel deep down inside when I look at you"

Tilly sighed "Right and what would that been then Jade?"

"Like a princess"

Tilly froze and stared at Jade "Why did you just say that?"

"I know what it means to you, I know how it makes you feel"

Tilly started to shake her head "Don't…"

Jade interrupted her "Don't what Tilly? Don't call you a princess? Why not?"

"Just don't"

"Bring back old memories?"

"No, stop it"

"How about the time me, you and maddie stayed at your house and we were talking about our favourite memories?"

"Why are you doing this Jade? Why are you trying to hurt me again?"

Jade ignored her "That night you told us that your Nan used to call you her little princess and when she passed away no one ever called it you again and that you missed hearing it so when we got together that was my nickname for you and every time you heard that word it made you happy as it reminded you of your Nan."

Tilly had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head when Jade continued to speak "You told us that you and your Nan were really close and how it destroyed you when she died, if I remember right it would have been 7 years since she past tomorrow wouldn't it?"

Tilly just nodded wiping a tear away from her eye "You still love me Tilly, you just don't realise it because Jen is holding you back, clouding your true feelings for me, your just scared to hurt her. If she wasn't around right now, we would be back together. I know you still love me and tomorrow when you're upset over your Nan, I will be the one for comfort you, to hold you close until you stop crying and to call you a princess to bring back the good memories of your Nan, just like I did every other time. That will be me, not Jen, im guessing she doesn't even know about your Nan. I do, I know you better than anyone princess."

"Jade, please, stop" Tilly was really crying now and at that moment Jen burst through the door rushing straight to Tilly, ignoring Jade completely while kneeling down in front of Tilly moving her hands away from her face so she could look at her. Jen carefully lifted Tillys chin up so she could look into her eyes and then wiped a tear away from her face while telling her every thing was okay and that she was here. Jen planted a soft kiss to Tillys lips and forehead before pulling her in for a hug. Tillys head was resting on Jens shoulder while she rubbed her hands along her back telling her that everything was okay and gently running her fingers through her hair. Once Tilly had calmed down, Jen turned to face Jade who was sitting in the seat just staring at Tilly, Jen became angry she didn't even looked bothered that she had just reduced Tilly to tears. Jen stood up and faced Jade ready to walk over to her but Tilly held her hand and keeping her standing by her side. "Jen don't"

Jen was furious, she wanted nothing more then to teach Jade a lesson but she wouldn't leave Tilly when she needed her most. Jen held Tillys hand and smiled while softly kissing Tillys hand and giving it a squeeze. Jen sat down next to Tilly and put her arm around her and threw an evil look to Jade who just smiled which made Jen even more angry

"How dare you sit there and smile watching Tilly cry because of you!" Jen shouted "If Tilly didn't need by right now, I would knock the ugly smile off your face, I swear to God if you ever upset Tilly again, in any way possible then you will have me to deal with. I promise you I will make your life a living hell and ill wipe that smile off your face permanently!"

"Whats the matter Jen, cant you handle a little competition? You scared Tilly is going to realise her true feelings and come back to me?"

"You little cow!"

"Oh sorry have I hit a nerve?"

"Competition I can handle, I know Tilly loves me so there is no competition, evil bitches who make my girlfriend cry are a different matter, if it wasn't for Tilly we wouldn't even be having this conversation, you better watch what you say around me from now on Jade"

"Or what Jen? You think im scared of you?"

"Or we will have a bigger problem than we already do, Watch you back Jade"

Jen took Tillys hand and headed out of the room taking her up to their room where they both lay on the bed while Jen wrapped her arms around Tilly and held her close feeling her anger wash away while Tilly cried in her arms. Jade could wait for a day or two all Jen wanted right now was to be there for Tilly and do whatever she could to make her happy again.


	33. Chapter 33

**I hope this chapter doesn't upset anyone, I just wanted to show that Jen and Tilly are strong together, no matter what Jade is planning to do **

It had been a hour since Jade had made Tilly cry and anger Jen to the point of exploding and both girls were just lying on the bed. Tilly had relaxed a bit more since she had been lying in Jens arms; it had been a long time since she had cried like that over her Nan. Tilly thought about her everyday just like anyone would but she hadn't cried that much since she found out she had past away. Hearing Jade call her princess was horrible, she used like being called it by Jade because it was comforting but last night it wasn't, it felt like an insult to her Nans memory. Hearing Jade use a word that meant so much to Tilly in a cruel way was really upsetting.

Both Jen and Tilly were still awake they were still lying in bed just holding each other in their arms and Jen would occasionally run her fingers through Tillys hair or kiss her forehead.

"I love it when you do that Jen" Tilly smiled

"Do what?"

"Kiss my forehead and run your fingers through my hair"

Jen smirked "Ha Ha why?"

"Its just comforting and it makes me feel safe especially when im in your arms" Tilly stroked Jens arm moving her fingers up and down.

"I would do anything for you Tilly, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, after everything we have been through, I know neither one of us would throw it away"

There was a silence between the two of them before Jen broke it "Tilly?"

Tilly sighed and looked up at Jen "You want to know why I didn't tell you about my Nan, don't you?"

"Well no I wasn't going to say that"

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that if you…erm…if you wanted to talk about your Nan and about what Jade was saying then im here for you"

"I was really close with my Nan, we were like two peas in a pod, so to say. She lived around the corner from us so I would always be round her house. Before my family moved to Hollyoaks we used to live in the outskirts of a town and we lived by the country side. It was open, free and very peaceful. Everyday after school I would go to my Nans house and she would make me scramble eggs on toast, it was my favourite thing to eat when I was a kid" Tilly smiled and let a tear fall down her cheek before continuing to speak "She would always make the best eggs and she would give me a can of coke to go with it or a carton of juice depending on what I wanted, I was her first grandchild so I meant the world to her. My Nan was a caring woman but she wouldn't take any crap from anyone, she was a tough girl especially when it came to her family. I can remember being in a takeaway shop when I was little and I wanted to go and order my food on my own, just like my Nan does so she let me. I waited in the line until I got to the till and the woman behind the counter served the people behind me first while telling me that they were there first and as I was only a kid myself I agreed with her until my Nan came up and complained demanding to see the manager, who apologised to us and gave us our meal on the house due to the employees rudeness. My Nan was my hero, she was the woman I looked up to and the woman I wanted to be like" Tilly stopped and took a few deep breaths before looking at Jen who returned a smile. Jen could tell that Tilly hadn't spoke about this for a long time so she stayed quiet and waited for Tilly to continue.

"My Nan was cool, she would always spoil me, not enough that I was a brat, my parents and my Nan raised me to be respectful, polite and they taught me right from wrong. I always got what I wanted but I always appreciated what I got and how hard it was for them to get it me. I was careful not to break anything and I always kept everything in perfect condition. I think they raised me well enough, I had a good childhood, I always did as I was told. One day after school I went round to my Nans and she had just brought a new film for us to watch so she invited my parents round and we all had dinner and watched the film together. When it was time to go home I asked to stay at my Nans house as it was a Friday and my parents said yes. My Nan tucked me into bed and before she left the room she asked me what I wanted to be when I was older and I said I didn't know but I knew I wanted to help people. I wanted to be someone that people respected and sought out for help. My Nan thought this was great and told me that I could be a doctor and she said she thought I would make a good doctor. I remember waking up the next morning and my Nan smiled at me and told me she loved me more than anything in the world and that I meant a lot to her. She told me that she would always be there for me even if I couldn't see her, she told me that she would always be with me everywhere I went in my heart and head. I was only a kid so I didn't know that any of the things she said was a goodbye, I didn't know she was dying. The morning after I woke up to the sun shining through my window and it being a lovely sunny day ahead but when I got downstairs my parents were sat on the sofa crying and they told me that my Nan died. That was the worst moment of my life, I didn't believe it at first, I couldn't, she was my Nan, she couldn't be gone but she…she…was…it hurt…so much…losing her…gone…forever" Jen hugged Tilly who was crying and was on the verge of a panic attack who instantly started to calmed down.

"Its okay Tilly, calm down, its okay, im here, don't worry" Jen said while holding her tighter

Tilly calmed down and regained control of her breathing "Im sorry for that"

"No Tilly, dont say sorry, its okay"

"Ive never opened up to anyone like that before, not even my parents"

"Im glad you did, you cant keep all that to yourself, its healthy to talk about the people we have lost, not talking about them and bottling things up, it doesn't help. It makes things worst, its better to talk about them. I went through the same thing with my dad and I never spoke about him for ages, it hurt too much but i felt better when I did" Jen held Tilly in her arms and kissed her forehead while Tilly looked into her eyes and kissed Jen before breaking apart.

"I love you Jen, im so lucky to have you"


	34. Chapter 34

Tilly left Jen asleep in the bed and headed downstairs towards the kitchen to get a drink. When she reached the room she found it empty so she headed towards the sink to get a glass of water while she looked out the window and saw the moon. Tilly checked her watch and saw that the time was 12:45am and smiled; she timed it just right. Tilly looked out the window again and admired the moon shining and the stars glistening in the night sky; it looked beautiful. Every year on the day her Nan passed away she would go outside or look out the window up at the moon and stars and take a few minutes to admire its beauty and she would think of her Nan who had passed away at this time so many years ago. This had become a tradition of Tilly's, it was a way to help her feel connected to her Nan, she didn't know why but it just did so she continued to do every year at the same time, she never missed this moment.

"I knew you would come down sooner or later, you always do around this time"

Tilly sighed "Why are you up so late Jade?"

"Waiting for you of course"

"How did you know I would be in the kitchen?"

"The window in here have the best view and I knew you would want a drink after all that crying, see I know you very well, better than anyone"

"No you don't Jade" Tilly snapped

"Yes I do"

"You only think you do, there's a difference"

Jade sighed "When are you going to admit you love me?"

"I love Jen"

"See I just don't believe you"

"What is it going to take for you to get this through your head Jade?"

"Oh I don't know, why don't you try saying it slowly? Humour me"

"Okay fine, I will, I…..Love…Her….Not…You"

"Tell me what I mean to you Tilly"

"How many times Jade, ive said the same thing over and over" Tilly spoke slowly hoping that each word was sinking in to her head "You mean nothing to me"

"I suppose Jen means everything to you then?"

"Yes, she means everything to me" Tilly said slowly hoping that yet again the words would sink in.

"Fine, now you better go before Jen hears us"

Tilly frowned and looked confused it wasn't like Jade to give up so easily "Okay"

"Good night Tilly"

"Night Jade"

"We will speak soon"

Tilly looked confused but carried on walking out of the room leaving Jade alone in the kitchen who suddenly smiled the biggest smile you could see. Jade pulled out her phone from her pocket and pressed the stop button on the screen. She then save the recording under the name Tilly. Jade pressed a few buttons and then pressed the play button to hear Tillys voice coming out of it 'I…..Love…Her….Not…You' With a bit of tweaking this recorded could help Jade out a lot. Jade smiled and spoke to herself "Tilly you have no idea what's heading your way"


	35. Chapter 35

Jade headed back to her room to clip and take apart the recording so she could use it to her advantage, she was so glad that her phone had an app for doing this sort of thing. She had recorded the whole conversation that took place between her and Tilly hoping that there was a way to cut out words in the recording so she could put words together the way she wanted.

After an hour or two Jade had managed to clip and shorten the recording to how she wanted it to sound and to make sure it sounded right she played back the new improved recording.

'No you don't Jade'

'I love Jen'

'What is it going to take for you to get this through your head Jade?'

Tilly sighs 'Okay fine, I will, I…Love…You…'

'Yes'

'Okay'

Jade smiled, the recording sounded perfect, now all she had to do was continue with her pan and Tilly would no longer have Jen by her side. Jade would have broke them up leaving Tilly heartbroken, ready for Jade to pick up the pieces and make Tilly realise that she still loves her and not Jen.


	36. Chapter 36

Tilly woke up to see Jen asleep next to her, so very carefully she got out of bed so that she didn't wake Jen up and then she headed outside into the hall where she saw Jade coming out of the room where she was staying.

"Morning Tilly, how are you today?" Jade smiled

Tilly frowned and looked confused "Why are you being so nice?"

"Im always nice"

"Cut the crap Jade"

"Fine, we have a couple more days together so I thought I would give in and be nice for a change"

"You never give in Jade"

"Today I am, for you I am"

"I don't believe it"

"Well you better start believing it and oh Paige asked me to tell you that she wants you to go into her room this morning for a couple of hours"

"Why?"

"Just wants the company and she wants to talk to you about Jen"

"Oh okay, I guess ill head in there in a minutes, ill make coffees first"

"Okay make sure you stay in there if she asleep"

"Why not wait somewhere else? Why Paige's room?"

"You could wait in the living room but I just thought you could keep an eye on her she had been coughing pretty bad lately"

"Okay I guess"

Tilly seemed to believe what Jade was saying or at least went along with it and Jade had managed to get Tilly out of the way for a while so she could carry out the next part of her plan. All she had to do next was set Jen up so she could hear the truth and to do so she opened her bedroom door so she could see through it to see when someone walked past. Jade had her phone ready and was about to finish her plan to break Jen and Tilly up, all she had to do was wake Jen up.


	37. Chapter 37

**This is the last short chapter for tonight, ill write more longer chapters over the **

The next morning Jen woke up hearing a bang and literally jumped out of bed and once she had caught her breath she looked across the bed to find that Tilly's side was empty. Jen got out of bed and got dressed ready to head downstairs hoping to find Tilly there. When she was ready Jen opened the door and headed out of the room to go to the stairs when she heard something that stopped her.

"I know the truth Tilly"

"No you don't Jade"

"Tilly for the last time you know you love me"

"I love Jen"

"No you don't"

"What is it going to take for you to get this through your head Jade?"

"For you to admit the truth, that you love me, not Jen"

"Okay fine, I will, I…Love…You…"

"See was that so hard?"

"Yes"

"Fine, you better go before Jen hears us"

"Okay"

"We will speak soon"

"Night Jade" Jade froze and looked at phone she forgot about that part of the recording so she had to think fast to cover her tracks

"Night? Don't you mean morning? You terrible in the mornings" Jade rewind the recording

"Okay"

Jen ran back to her room and collapsed on the bed, her heart started to beat faster and her breath began to quicken. She couldn't believe what she just heard, it could be true but Jen recognised Tillys voice, she heard those words coming out of her mouth. It couldn't be true, not after everything they have been through to get to this point, there was no way Tilly would turn her back on Jen now. Jen tried to calm herself down, she couldn't loose control now, and there was something about that conversation that didn't seem right. Jen needed to speak to Tilly and find out what was going on and if what she heard was true, even though she knew in her heart that Tilly loved her but was there a chance she loved Jade too? Jen needed to know the truth and she needed to know it now.


	38. Chapter 38

Tilly left a cup of coffee on the bedside table for Paige to have when she wakes up as she wasn't going to sit and wait in her room for her to wake up. She also had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew it was something to do with Jade as their was something strange about their conversation this morning; there was no way she was taking orders from Jade to wait for something bad to happen.

Tilly headed to the room she was staying in to look for Jen to make sure she was okay but when she got there she found the door jammed which was weird as this door didn't have a lock. Tilly knocked the door "Jen, are you in there?" however there was no reply so she knocked again.

Jen heard Tilly knocking the door and she heard Tilly calling out for her but she didn't move right away; she couldn't It wasn't until the third knock the panic in Tillys voice that Jen finally moved and opened the door.

Tilly was worried about Jen now as she wouldn't ignore Tilly like this; something was wrong. When Jen opened the door Tilly could see that her eyes were puffy and red, she could also see the sadness in Jens eyes and the redness of her cheeks. She had never seen Jen cry like this before, it was like she had been crying for days and she hadn't stopped. Tilly didn't like seeing Jen like this, she felt the need to protect her from any harm, she would do anything to make sure Jen was happy but right now she needed to be there for Jen just like she was there for Tilly so many times before. Tilly reacted on instinct and immediately shut the door and threw her arms around Jen hugging her tightly. "Jen, are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh Tilly" Jen couldn't help but cry which made her even more angry and upset as she felt crying was a sign of weakness. Jen had never been so vulnerable over a girl before, she had never got close enough to someone like this as she knew it always hurt more when they were taken away or when they left. However Tilly was different, Jen knew that, Tilly wouldn't never hurt Jen like this on purpose and it wasn't Tilly who hurt her. It was Jade. This girl was evil; pure evil. She would do everything she could to get Tilly back and to take her away from Jen and this is what upset her, the thought of losing Tilly again. Jen couldn't handle that, she couldn't lose Tilly so there was no way she was going to push her away now by not telling her what happened, no, she was going to tell the truth. They would get through this problem, it was just another hurdle they had to jump to reach the finish line; they would make it together. She knew what she heard wasn't true, it may of been Tillys voice but it wasn't her saying it, Jen knew that, it had to be a trick.

Jen and Tilly were sitting on the floor their arms wrapped around each other so Tilly pulled back so she could look into Jen eyes "Jen please tell me whats wrong?"

Jen looked at Tilly and said only one word "Jade"

Tilly knew it had to be something to do with her "What did she do?"

"I dont know yet"

"What do you mean?"

"Ill tell you but it will sound weird so just let me finish before you say anything, okay?"

"Okay"

"Okay short version is that I was walking past her room and I heard voices, it was yours and hers. You were both talking and you said that you love Jade and not me."

"Jen you know that's not true, I wasn't in her room, you know that right?"

"I know that Tilly but I dont understand what has happened, I know I heard your voice, I know it so well that I could pick it out of a crowd, I heard your voice saying those words."

"No Jen I wouldn't say that, I spoke to her this morning and she told me that Paige wanted to talk to me about you so of course I went to find out what it was but she was asleep and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach so I came to find you"

Jen was confused, she had no idea what happened, how could she of heard Tillys voice when she wasn't in the room? "I dont understand"

"I thought I made it clear to her last night"

"Wait, last night?"

"Yeah she was downstairs when I was getting a drink and looking out to the moon and stars"

"You speak to her?"

"Yeah"

"What was said?"

"The same thing that is said every time we speak"

"Which is?"

"That i love you and you mean everything to me whereas she means **_n_**_**othing** _to me" Tilly practically spat the word as if it was poison

Jen was having a brain wave so she stayed silent for a moment which cause Tilly to become anxious before Jen said "Night Jade"

This confused Tilly "Why did you say that?"

"Did you say night Jade, last night?"

"Yeah why?"

"This conversation I heard this morning your voice said night Jade and I thought it was weird because Jade said 'dont you mean morning, you are terrible in the morning' which we both know isn't true, your too energetic in the mornings" Jen smirked thinking of examples where that statement was true and her eyes looked Tilly up and down before she bit her lip and Tilly could see Jen was going off track so she had to snap her back into reality.

"Jen whatever your thinking right now, you need to forget it for a bit, right now you need to focus..."

Jen interrupted Tilly before she could finish her sentence "Hey I was focusing!"

Tilly smiled thinking that Jen wasn't upset anymore which was a good thing "I meant on Jade"

Jen pulled a face "God no, your much prettier, I dont know what your saw in her Tilly, you dont really have good taste"

"I know that's why I'm with you" Tilly laughed and was pushed onto the floor with Jen sitting on top of her"

"How cheeky of you, take it back"

"You were the one who said I didn't have taste so you insulted yourself, I just agreed with you babes"

"Well I meant it got better when you got with me"

"So are you calling your self beautiful, pretty and sexy? Gosh Jen how vain are you?" Tilly smiled, she knew she won this one

"Dam I cant win this one"

"Good so you you going to get off me?"

Jen leaned in and kissed Tilly before getting off her "Okay fine"

"As much as I love the fact you can be so playfully at such a difficult time, we really need to finish our first conversation Jen"

Jen sighed "Okay, I think she recorded the conversation you had and changed it around so I would think you were saying you love Jade"

Tilly was angry "That cow!"

"We need to sort her out once and for all"

"Yes we do" Tilly paused and sighed before she turned to Jen and said "Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so upset? I know hearing that must of been upsetting but surely you know there is no one else for me but you?"

"Of course I know that Tilly but hearing those words were horrible, I was scared that I would lose you"

"Why would you think that?"

"Ive hurt you so many times in the past that I keep thinking you will leave me so I cant hurt you again"

"That will never happen Jen"

"I cant help thinking things like, even know it won't happen, there is still a slim chance it could, you dont know what will happen in the future. However all I can do is trust that we can get through anything, even these silly thoughts and I need to take the risk that comes with any relationship. I just have to have faith that nothing will separate us"

"Im not going any where Jen"

"Tilly, I dont want what we have together to end"

"It will Jen, not for a long time but eventually it will come to an end, everything in life ends at some point. There is nothing we can do to stop that, all we can do is enjoy the journey while it lasts, isn't that what life is about? Making friends, meeting new people, making mistakes, meeting someone special, falling in love, spending your life with them, enjoying the journey to the end?"

Jen looked at Tilly and absorbed every word like she was a sponge and smiled, she didn't know Tilly could be so insightful. Tilly continued to speak while Jen looked at her.

"I know a lot of people say this but I dont want to look back on my life and regret things that I did or didn't do, life is too short for regrets and I wont live in the past, I want to live in the moment which is right here, right now, with you. I dont care how much pain we went through to get there, all that matters is that we made it and there is so many more moments to come, so many for us to experience together. I want to look back on my life and feel proud of what ive done and at the person I am. I want to look back at my journey of life and say yeah I did that, that was me. I fell in love my teacher, I made her my girl, I went through hell to keep her and I won. I got to spend the rest of my life with her, I got to go on adventures with the woman I love and I got to face the world with her by my side and say bring it on. The only regret I will ever have is that we didn't get to spend longer together, no amount of time is enough for me Jen, I want to spend everyday with you until the world explodes but lifetime with you will have to make do, as long as I get that, I can look back on my life and feel proud. I love you Jen"

Jen smiled she knew she wanted everything that Tilly was saying, she wanted that life with Tilly and then she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Tilly was comforting her instead of the other way around. It was good to know that they could catch each other when they fell and it wasn't just one sided, they saved each other; they were equals. Jen had tears in her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks and just as she lifted her hand to wipe them away Tilly stopped her and wiped them away herself and smiled before kissing Jens forehead. "I love you too Tilly, more than you will ever know my beautiful insightful girlfriend"

"Jen we are going to deal with Jade and we are going to get through our problems at college and we are going to have the life we want together but right now we need to find out what Jade was planning"

"Why would she do that anyway?"

Tilly shrugged "To break us up?"

Jen smiled at the idea that was forming in her head and then said to Tilly while winking at her "If that is what Jade wants then that is what she will get"

Tilly smiled noticing that Jen had a plan and knowing from experience her plans always worked, Jade was in for a tough time.


	39. Chapter 39

Jade was proud with the way her plan was turning out, she had seen Jens face after hearing the conversation between her and Tilly which she thought was true. They would surely in their room arguing right now. Sooner or later Tilly would be crying and she would be upset which would be the perfect chance for Jade to be the shoulder for Tilly to cry, where she would realise that deep down she does still have feelings for Jade. However she had no idea how wrong she was.

Jade was downstairs waiting for Tilly to come running down in a crying fit but after waiting 2 hours Tilly still didn't appear from upstairs. This must be a long argument thought Jade. However she decided to wait a little longer as this would be her best chance of getting Tilly back and she wasn't about to past up the opportunity just because she got tired of waiting. Another 2 hours past and Jade was starting get annoyed now, they couldn't possibly be arguing for that long. Jade decided to check on both of them to see what was going on. So she headed upstairs to the room that Tilly and Jen were staying in before she knocked the door she stood and listened for a while. She couldn't really hearing what they were saying but there was some noise, maybe they had stopped shouting and were now talking through things? She couldn't let that happen. They couldn't make up or realise what Jade had done. Jade took a deep breath and knocked the door three times before getting a reply from someone inside "Who is it?"

"Its Jade"

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Erm I guess so"

Jade opened the door to see Jen sitting on the bed with a foul look on her face and her arms folded across her chest and Tilly was sitting in the corner of the room with her head in her hands and her knees bent with them close to her chest. Jade was secretly happy they both looked miserable but her heart melted to see Tilly so upset but seeing Jen like that made her day.

Tilly looked up at Jade with tears in her eyes and a sadness upon her face that worried Jade "What do you want Jade?"

"To check if you..."

"If what Jade?" Tilly asked in frustration

"Doesnt matter, ill leave youse to it" Jade smiled and shut the door but she didnt move she just stood there and listened

"See I told you Tilly, you still have feelings for her!"

"Jen I love you"

"Tell me you dont love her too"

There was a silence between the two girls for a few minutes before there was a bang which startled Jade "Jen are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone Tilly, I cant even look at you right now"

"Im not going anyway Jen"

"Fine, just sit there and dont touch me"

"Jen please?"

Jen never replied and Jade was pleased with her progress in breaking the two girls up and there was no way that they could survive this. Usually in an argument someone would run off and calm down somewhere away from there lovers but they had no where to run and their anger was being used instead of neglected. Jade couldn't help but smile as she walked off towards her room as she knew Tilly would be in her arms again very soon.


	40. Chapter 40

Jen opened the door to see if Jade was still outside listening to their 'break up' but when she opened the door it revelled and empty hall way which made her smile; obviously Jade had heard enough.

"She still there?"

"No"

"That's good, reckon she believed us?"

"Yeah I think she did"

"God we are good"

"Yeah at least she believed it"

"You okay Jen?"

"Yep"

"No your not, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, im fine"

"Jen?"

"What?"

"Tell me"

"I was just thinking about us"

"What about us?"

"I just don't know how much longer I can keep doing this anymore Tilly"

Tilly just stared at her, she felt herself beginning to panic and her breathing got heavier and faster, her mind was going overboard with thoughts and questions but she couldn't say anything. However she wasn't shocked she knew Jen couldn't handle this, it was what she did when things turned bad; she ran leaving Tilly broken. There was a long silence between both the girls, Jen had her head in her hands and sighed while Tilly was doing everything she could to regain control over her body and preparing herself for what was about to come next.

Jen looked at Tilly "Why are you getting so worked up for?"

"Im waiting for the bomb to drop, I can feel my heart breaking already and you haven't even started yet"

Jen looked confused "What are you going on about?"

"Your breaking up with me"

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah you are, I can tell"

Jen sighed "I forget you could tell what I was going to say before I said it"

Tilly just frowned at her waiting for her to continue but she didn't, she just sat there and looked at her and then just lay back on the bed and didn't say anything.

"Well don't drag it out Jen, don't be cruel"

"Did you not listen to a word I have said over the past couple of weeks?"

"Of course I did"

"Then why do you thinking im breaking up with you?"

"Its what you do, you run when things get tough"

"Great, its nice to know you think so highly of me Tilly"

"What do you expect Jen? It's all I know in this relationship apart from the one time I walked away from you"

"Well you going to have to get over that and quickly because I can't handle this crap every time I say something negative"

"Your not breaking up with me then?"

"No Tilly im not"

"So why did you say that?"

"You asked me not to push you away and to tell you what im feeling and when I do you jump to the wrong conclusion and freak out on me"

"Oh" That was all Tilly could say

"I just meant I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting all the problems that keep appearing and trying to break us apart, that doesn't mean I'll give up though, that doesn't mean im going to run. I just don't know how much fight I have left in me before I break. That doesn't mean im breaking up with you that just means that when I fall apart and get frustrated you'll need to put me back together again. You're my walking reminder of why im fighting everything that gets in our way. I'm only human, everyone falls apart at some point, they can't fight forever without hitting a low point."

"Jen im sorry"

"You know what I don't know if I can handle you thinking the worst of me, thinking that im always going to run, that ill break up with you"

"You don't have to handle it Jen, that was the last time, I promise"

"I cant fight you Tilly, ive done everything I can to convince you that im in this for the long run, that im not going anywhere but I don't think you believe me and that breaks my heart. Look at your bracelet and remember everything I said to you."

Tilly looked at her bracelet and remembered how much Jen went through to organise that surprise for her, she thought about all the lovely things she had written and how much she had opened up to her. "I'm so sorry Jen, I just don't want to lose you, I am really sorry, I promise this wont happen again. Every time something bad happens ill look at this bracelet and remember that you're not leaving me any time soon"

Jen smiled "That's better and just remember you owe me one for this, as soon as we have sorted Jade out, you're going to make this up to me"

Tilly smiled and leaped into Jens arms and hugged her tightly before pulling away to kiss her. All she had to do now what go find Jade and pretend to be heart-broken over Jen breaking up with her and just when Jade thinks she has Tilly she will get the shock of her life.


	41. Chapter 41

Tilly left Jen sitting in the room that they were staying and set off to find Jade to hopefully finally get her off her back, once and for all. Tilly checked downstairs in both the kitchen and hallway but didn't find Jade anywhere so she decided to go and tell Jen that she would be probably be in Jades room for a little bit as she didn't seem to be downstairs. Jen didn't like the idea of Tilly being in Jades room alone as she didn't trust Jade at all but Tilly could handle herself and Jen wouldn't be far.

Tilly knocked Jades door and waited for a response which didn't arrived for several minutes but Jade finally opened the door and had the biggest smile on her face while she invited Tilly in.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really Jade"

"What happened?"

"Me and Jen broke up and I just needed to talk to someone"

"So you thought of me?"

"Well you know me better than Paige and you're the only two in the house"

"Still thought of me though"

"What ever you say Jade"

Tilly moved away from the door and sat down next to Jade who was on the bed but she made sure there was some distance between them.

"So…You want to talk about it then?"

"I just think we wouldn't end, you know, I thought we were forever, shes the one Jade"

"She isn't, you just think she is."

"No Jade, she is, no one else will compare to her"

"So you going to try to get her back then?"

"No, she made it clear we are over, for good, I guess ill just give up on women"

"You don't have to give up"

"Why wouldn't I? No one will ever be as good as her"

"What about me? I was good enough for you once"

"That was before you broke my heart and all the trust I ever had for you"

"You know that I didn't mean to hurt you Tilly"

"Yeah well you did"

"It's the biggest mistake of my life you know"

"What was?" Tilly asked sarcastically

"What I did to you well what I half did"

"Oh yeah you mean taking pictures of me while I wasn't decent and without my permission?"

"Yeah that"

"Oh and then to top it off you sent it to everyone I knew where I got called all sorts for something I didn't even know about!"

"I didn't send it, it was just for me but someone stole my phone and sent it to everyone"

"You shouldn't have taken it in the first place Jade!"

"I'm sorry Tilly, I really am"

"Sure you are"

"Tilly I still love you and I want us to get back together"

"That's not going to happen Jade"

"Why not? Your not with Jen anymore, nothing is stopping us now"

"Apart from the fact that I don't want to be with you, I don't want anyone but Jen ever"

Jade was angry now, she clenched her fists and started to pace the room"So your telling me that I went to all that trouble for nothing?!"

Tilly had made her slip up which was great all she had to do was play dumb for a while "What do you mean by that Jade?"

"I mean I did everything I could to get Jen out of the picture so that we could have a chance and you still turn me down! What is wrong with you Tilly?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Jade and did you break us up?"

Jade just nodded as she was trying to calm herself down, everything she had done had been for nothing, all that effort; wasted.

"How Jade?"

"Well since I'm telling the truth and everything right now, I recorded our conversation the other night and twisted it around so it looked like you said you love me and not Jen, I can't believe she brought that, she is dumb Tilly."

Tilly couldn't play any longer, Jade really did believe that they had broken up over that but she couldn't say anything, she just laughed at Jade which only made her even more angry.

"What are you laughing at?"

"The fact you think we broke up over something so stupid"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Me and Jen pretended to break up so that I could show you that I wouldn't want you even if Jen wasn't in the picture"

"No, you're lying!"

"I'm not Jade, were still together, you didn't break us up and you never will so just give it up yeah?" Tilly got up off the bed and started to walk towards the door when Jade grabbed a lamp off the desk and hit Tilly hard over her head causing her to drop to the floor. Jade dropped the lamp and looked at Tilly's lifeless body lying on the ground, she could she the blood on the back of head where the lamp had hit her. Jade was shocked by what she had just done, she couldn't believe she just hit Tilly like that. She didn't want to hurt her, she only wanted to break her and Jen up so she could have Tilly all to herself again. She never wanted this to happen. Jade bent down next to Tilly's body and checked her pulse to find that she was still breathing which was good, it meant Tilly was only knocked out and that she had a pretty bad cut on her head. Jade checked the cut on Tillys head and found that it wasn't too deep so there wouldn't be a lot of damage as far as she could tell. She knew the bleeding would stop shortly and that Tilly would be okay.

Jade started to panic, she had no idea what to do now, she didn't think she was capable of something like this. The anger just took over like she wasn't in control over her actions and the next thing she knew Tilly was on the floor in front of her with blood all over her head. Tilly had said that she was still with Jen and that they didn't break up so sooner or later Jen would come looking for Tilly. What was she doing to do?


	42. Chapter 42

**Last chapter for tonight but I'll update as soon as I can, I hope your all enjoying the story so far xxx**

Jen was starting to worry about Tilly; it had been ages since she went to speak to Jade. She had already checked the rest of the house and neither of them were anywhere to be found which must mean they were in Jades room. Jen decided that she wasn't going to wait any longer, she was worried about Tilly and she wasn't going to wait around for something bad to happen. However Jen didn't know that she was already too late.

Jen reached Jade's room and she bother knocking she just walked straight into her room to find Tilly lying on the bed alone, she looked like she was sleeping but Jen didn't like what she saw; she had a bad feeling. Jen was careful when she walked into the room and she left the door open, she took slow steps towards the bed making sure she looked everywhere for Jade. Jen heard heavy breathing coming from behind her and she quickly turned around to see Jade standing there holding a lamp in her hands which already had blood on it. Jen didn't have much time to think as Jade was walking towards her with the lamp raised above her head and a crazed look in her eyes.

Jade threw her arms down and aimed to hit Jen with the lamp but Jen only had seconds to react and her instinct started to kick in. She stopped the lamp from hitting her head by grabbing it and pushed it against Jade so that they were both holding the lamp in their hands slightly above Jens head. She was using all of her strength to make sure that Jade didn't hit her with it. Jen pushed against the lamp and then an idea formed in her head and it only took seconds for her to carry it out. Jen kicked Jades ankles causing her to fall backwards and drop the lamp which Jen still had in her hands and then once Jade let go she threw it across the room well out of Jades reach.

Jade was on the floor and Jen wasted no time to get the upper hand in this situation, she jumped on top of Jade used her knees to pin her arms down before punching her in the face.

"That was for attacking me"

Jade was trying struggling to get Jen off her but she was failing, Jen punched her again "That was for whatever you did to Tilly"

Jade had blood dripping from her lip and a cut on her face but she was still trying to break free from Jen who applied more pressure to make sure she didn't get up. Both Jade and Jen were panting and their breathing was heavy but Jen didn't stop but she did punch her again

"That was for trying to break me and Tilly up you evil bitch"

Jade couldn't take anymore, she was close to passing out; she stopped moving and spat blood out of her mouth on Jens top. Jen looked at Jade, she knew if she got up that Jade would attack her again. "That looks like it hurts Jade" Jen punched her again "Don't ever try and come between me and Tilly again and if you ever lay a finger on her you'll get a lot worse than this!" Jades eyes became heavy and her vision was a little blurry. The last thing she saw was Jen sitting on top of her before she passed out.

With much effort Jen lifted Jade and moved her across the room and sat her up against the wardrobe and then searched the room for something she could use to keep Jade where she was. Luckily she found a pair of furry handcuffs, so she used them to handcuff Jade to the wardrobe she make sure she didn't get anymore surprise attacks from her.

Now that Jade was safely attached to the wardrobe and wasn't about to go anywhere Jen rushed over to check Tilly and see if she was okay. She placed her hand on the back of her head to find that her cut had stopped bleeding. Jen softly tapped Tilly's cheek to try to wake her up which eventually work. Tilly's eye began to open and she quickly sat up and hugged Jen "Quick, we have to get out of here, Jade has gone crazy!"

"Tilly be careful, your head is bleeding, come let's get you out of here" Jen helped Tilly of the bed and led her to the room they were staying in.

Jen sat Tilly down on the bed and left the room to get the first aid kit that Paige kept under the sink. She returned to see Tilly holding the back of her head. Jen started to look through the box and started to clean the blood off Tilly's head to see how bad the cut was.

"Tilly are you alright?" Jen was worried

"It hurts but im a little shaken up"

"Im not surprised"

"Where is she?"

"I sorted her out, don't worry"

"What did you do?"

"She attacked me when I came looking for you but I managed to over power her and sort of punched her a couple of times, she passed out and I handcuffed her to the wardrobe so she couldn't wake up and attack us again."

"Oh my god Jen, are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine, Im more worried about you"

"Im okay, I probably wouldn't be if you didn't show up when you did"

"You were gone too long and I got worried, I needed to check on you"

Tilly smiled and kissed Jen "You're my hero"

"Well I don't know about that but I did kick her ass for hurting you"

"Yeah you did"

"I wont let her hurt you like this ever again"

"I know, and I want you to know that if I didn't have my back to her, I totally could have taken her"

Jen couldn't help but laugh "Sure you could babe"

"I could, anyway what are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know, we will think of something"

Jen smiled, kissed Tilly's forehead and hugged her tightly, there was no way she was going to let her out of her sight for a while.


	43. Chapter 43

Jen went to talk to Paige while Tilly to check Jade, as Jen reached the door to Paige's room she started to panic and become slightly nervous. What would Paige think? Apart from Tilly, Paige was the most important person in her life; they had been best friends since they were kids. Paige's opinion meant so much to Jen and she hated it when they fell out or when Paige was upset because of something Jen had done. Regardless of how Paige would react she needed to know what had happened. Jen knocked the door before she went in and she found Paige sitting up in her bed with a smile on her face.

"Flour face it's so good to see you"

"Yeah you have been asleep for a while"

"I feel drugged up or I'm recovering anyway"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah thanks, I will be up and about by tomorrow I think"

"That's great, that was a nasty cold you had"

"I know, oh and thanks for the coffee it was the best one you have ever made"

"Tilly made it"

"Oh haha tell her I said thanks"

"Tell her yourself you lazy cow"

"Don't be mean to the sick person"

"Aw I'm sorry but no" Jen laughed causing Paige to throw a pillow at her which hit her straight in the face

"So what's been going on while I was ill?"

"I just came to fill you in actually"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Spill the beans Flour Face"

"Okay, so Jade is Tilly's ex-girlfriend, first love, first sexual partner, first heart break and she didn't tell me until the day after the rain started as Jade tried to black mail Tilly saying she would tell me if Tilly wasn't careful regarding the way she spoke to Jade. Tilly told me and we got past that but the Jade kept telling Tilly that they would be together if I wasn't in the way. Then I left both of them to talk while I listened to what Jade was saying outside the room. Jade made Tilly cry about her Nan that died and laughed about it in her face. Again something I didn't know about Tilly, something she didn't tell me but Jade knew all about it. Then Jade made a recording of Tilly talking to Jade and then she changed it all around so it would sound like Tilly was saying she loved Jade and not me. She was trying to break us up but I and Tilly figured it out and then we pretend to break up so that Tilly could show Jade that she only wanted me and nobody else. Tilly went to her room to talk to her but she was in there for ages so I went to check on her and found the room empty apart from Tilly knocked out on the bed and Jade was nowhere to be seen. I went to check on Tilly when Jade came at me with a lamp so I defended myself and punched her a few times in the face. She passed out so I handcuffed her to the wardrobe so she couldn't attack me again. I checked Tilly's head and she has a big cut but it's not deep which is good. So me and Tilly are still together, Jades locked to the wardrobe, I'm exhausted and I have no idea what to do with Jade" Jen took a deep breath and then sighed and watched Paige react to what she had just finished saying.

Paige didn't say anything for a few minutes her eyes were searching Jens face before she started to laugh.

"Oh my god, that was a good one, you almost had me then but that was a good story, very detailed. Technically I didn't fall for it so I'm still winning our game but good try Flour Face."

Jen had a serious look on her face when she said "Pen Smithmore"

Paige stopped laughing and stared at Jen "Thats the secret word"

Jen just nodded and Paige's jaw dropped "So all that's true?"

"Of course"

"No jokes?"

"Nope, it happened"

"Oh My God" Paige couldn't believe it.

Jen just nodded "I know"

"Jade?"

"Yep"

"She wouldn't..."

"She would"

"She couldn't..."

"She did"

"Tilly?"

"Is okay"

"She upset?"

"Overall yeah"

"Where is she?"

"Unlocking the handcuffs off Jade"

"You?"

"Coping"

"Wow"

"I know"

"I thought you were..."

"Nope, its the truth"

Paige threw her arms around Jen and hugged her which made her feel a little better. Jen knew she had Paige to turn to where she didn't have to put on a brave face and be the strong one for Tilly. Paige kept telling Jen that it would be okay and that they would sort something out and that everything would go back to normal soon. Jen felt better after talking to Paige as she always knew what to do in weird situations and how to calm Jen down just like she had been doing for years. Tilly and Jen would get through this and they would have Paige to help them.


	44. Chapter 44

Jen and Paige were still chatting when Tilly knocked on the door with two cups in her hands.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought you would like something to drink"

Both Paige and Jen smiled at Tilly before reaching out for the drinks and saying thank you, while gesturing Tilly to come and join them.

"You know while I was outside the door I overheard the last part of and it's so weird that you can finish each other's sentences, how do you do that?" Tilly asked

"Years of being best friends I guess" Jen shrugged her shoulders and continued to take a sip from her drink.

Paige nodded in agreement "That's true, we know each other back to front T-bag"

Tilly smiled "That's nice, I have never had anyone like that, I had maddie and we were close but we didn't have the chance to become as close as you two are."

"You'll have that with Jen one day"

"Who said I'm keeping her around?" Tilly winked at Paige while Jen held her hand up to Tillys face and dramatically turned her head away from her.

"I'm not driving you home"

"That's alright she can stay with me and we will have fun without you" Both Paige and Tilly laughed causing Jen to put her other hand up to Paiges face

"Talk to the hand cuz the face aint listening"

"Oh my god, how old are you? Did you really just say that?" Paige poked Jens arm

Jen held her arm and her jaw dropped "Did you just poke me?"

"No I didn't captain obvious" which caused all 3 girls to burst out laughing.

Paige stopped laughing and her face became serious when she turned to face Tilly "How are you doing?"

"Im okay, what about you?"

"Im alright but it doesn't matter at the moment"

"Yeah it does"

"Wheres Jade?" Jen asked

"Still in her room"

"Why? I thought you went in to take the cuffs off"

Tilly pulled a frown face "Yeah well I couldn't find a key, that's part of the reason I came in here"

Paige smirked "Oh that's annoying"

"Yeah I know, I'll help you find something in a minute" Jen told Tilly while she got up and walked over towards the window to look outside and saw the rain pouring down and hitting the window.

"Whats the rain like Jen?" Paige asked

"It looks like its calming down so we shouldn't be here long"

"Oh don't worry about how long you need to stay here" Paige told them

"I hope my car is okay" Jen moaned and then turned to Tilly "You rang your mom yet?"

"Yeah she is fine" Tilly replied before sighing and asking what they should do about Jade which Paige replied by telling her that they should talk to her and tell her to leave both Tilly and Jen alone or we will call the police and she will lose her job.

Jen sighed and took Tillys hand "Come on then Tilly, let's go talk to Jade"


	45. Chapter 45

Jen and Tilly found something to get Jades handcuffs off and they headed towards Jades room to sort out this mess. When they got there they found Jade sitting with a frown on her face and her eyes were red and puffy it looks like she had cried. Tilly broke the handcuffs so that Jades hand was free and moved back to sit on the bed across the room from her. Jade just sat there and didn't say anything but just put her head in her hands and sighed. She didn't say anything for a while, she just sat there in silence and she didn't look either Jen or Tilly in the eye, she couldn't face them, especially Tilly.

Jade couldn't believe what she had done to Tilly, she had never wanted it to become that serious or intense. She couldn't believe she got that crazy too or that she hit Tilly over the head. This wasn't like her at all, she wouldn't hurt someone like that but she couldn't understand why she acted like that. She was ashamed of herself for what she put these two people through and she was ashamed of the person who she had become. Tilly and Jen just stayed in the room waiting for Jade to pull herself together and say something to them but they hoped that it would be something civil and wouldn't involve anything crazy.

It had been over half an hour and Jade still hadn't said anything or even made eye contact with either of the two women in the room. Tilly was watching Jade sit there with her head in her hands and even after what Jade had put her through she felt sorry for her but she wasn't going to make the first move that was up to Jade.

Jade finally looked up and saw Tilly looking right at her and she felt even worst then she already did, she looked into her eyes and sighed "Tilly?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry for everything I did over this week"

"Jade…"

"No Tilly I need to say sorry, I need you to know how bad I feel about all of this and I am really really really sorry for everything that has happened this week, I'm sorry for getting so crazy and for hitting you over the head. I really didn't want to hurt you, that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I just wanted to show you that still care about you and that I think we should be together but I guess I messed that up completely. After today I would be surprised if you even wanted me within 10 feet of you."

"Why did you get so crazy Jade?" Tilly asked

"I have no idea; I just wanted you back so badly, I didn't want to lose you again after you came back into my life"

"Why couldn't you just let me be happy?"

"That's what I was trying to do, you was happy with me, we were happy together"

"Yeah before you broke my heart and my trust but I'm happy with Jen"

"You are?"

"Yes, I'm extremely happy with her" Tilly turned to look at Jen and then smiled at her who was watching her throughout the conversation. Jade watched their exchange of loving looks and their smiles and could see that they were happy and she hated it. She hated that Jen was the apple of Tilly's eye and that it wasn't her. She really didn't stand a chance; there was no way Tilly would take her back, knowing this made Jade feel empty. She was starting to realise that maybe it was time for her to move on and stop comparing every girl to Tilly and just allow herself to love someone else. Jade turned her head and stared at Jen "You better look after her"

"Does that mean you're going to leave us alone?" Jen asked

"I need to sort myself out before I do anything; I'm a bit messed up"

Jen laughed "You got that right"

"Promise me you will look after her, regardless of the way I have acted over the week, I do still care about her a lot. If you hurt her, you're going to wish you hadn't."

Tilly's jaw dropped "Jade!"

Jen looked at Tilly and smiled "It's okay, if we broke up and I met you're new girlfriend I would say the same thing"

"You won't be in that position Jen"

"I know but yes Jade I won't hurt her ever again"

"Good, so I'm just going to leave and be on my own somewhere" Jade left the room leaving Jen and Tilly on their own in complete silence for a few minutes before Jen broke it "Reckon she is being serious?"

"I have no idea"

"I still don't trust her and until we are back in Hollyoaks I'm going to keep an eye out until I know you are safe"

"Everything is going to be okay Jen, I'm safe, Paige is safe and everyone is okay"

Tilly had no idea how wrong she was. Neither Jen or Tilly knew what was waiting for them back in Hollyoaks.


	46. Chapter 46

Tilly woke up first the next morning and noticing that Jen was still asleep she slowly got out of bed careful not to wake Jen up; after everything that had happened she could use some sleep. Tilly walked to the edge of the room and stared out of the window to see the rain still pouring down but not as heavy as it had been, they would be able to make their way home soon. For the first time in a while Tilly had no idea what to expect from the day. Anything could happen.

Tilly didn't know if she could trust Jade but she didn't want to waste any more time worrying about what she could or would do. She had seemed genuinely upset about what she had done. Tilly had knew Jade better than anyone at one point and the Jade she knew would never do anything like that but it had been ages since Tilly had been with Jade so for all she knew Jade had changed into this person. However Tilly wanted to believe that the Jade she used to love was still somewhere inside this new Jade and that she hadn't been lost completely. Tilly really did hope that Jade would be okay, yes she didn't love her anymore but that didn't mean she didn't care what happened to her. Once upon a time Jade used to be Tillys whole world and when someone meant that much to you at some stage you didn't just stop caring about them. Tilly hoped that Jade would find her way back to reality, to the person she really was and she hoped that she would be happy one day; just like Tilly was with Jen.

"Penny for your thoughts babe?"

Tilly jumped and started panting heavily while moving her hand over her chest before turning around to stare at Jen. "You scared me half to death"

Jen started to laugh "What's that now? Like 20-1"

Tilly smirked "Don't kid yourself it's like 3-1"

"That's the score it will end up being if you don't give up and let me win"

"Where is the fun in that? I don't quit"

"Sure you don't"

"Bring it on" Tilly smiled and sat on the edge of the bed with her back to Jen

"So what were you thinking about over there?" Jen asked

"You are nosey ent ya?"

"Course I am"

"Well I was just thinking about how you have…" Tilly paused and turned to look at Jen with a serious look on her face

"I have what?"

"The same facial features as…"

"As what?"

"As sloth"

"Who the hell is sloth?"

"From the goonies"

"What is the goonies?"

"Oh my god, how do you not know what the goonies is? It is a film and its only like the best film ever, one of my favourites"

"So sloth? Good thing or a bad thing?"

Tilly smiled and took advantage of Jen have no clue what she was talking about "It's a good thing, sloth is really pretty and the family gave it the name sloth to put people off and make it feel bad"

"Why do you keep calling the sloth it?"

"Oh because the family hated the sloth being so pretty so they called the sloth it"

"So you complimenting me?"

"Yeah I am"

"Aw thanks babe, let's go downstairs and get some food" Jen and Tilly got dressed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast and hopefully have a good day for once this week.


	47. Chapter 47

Jen and Tilly made their way to the kitchen to find Paige already sitting at the table with a drink who looked up and smiled when she saw the two of them walk through the door. Jen offered Paige another drink and made all three of them breakfast which caused concern for Paige who was watching Jen very carefully. She looked confused and kept throwing glances between Jen and Tilly and then carried on watching Jen making breakfast for a while. Jen turned around and noticed Paige watching her.

"Why are you watching me you freak?" Jen asked while smiling at Tilly and throwing Paige and weird look.

"You obviously"

Jen laughed "I said why not who"

"Your smiling, making breakfast and offering to make drinks, this is all new to me, I watching you to wait and see your body shut down and a little alien to jump out of your head and make a break for it"

Tilly was drinking from her glass of water when Paige said that and she couldn't help but to burst out laughing spitting her drink all over the table. Tilly apologised for what she just did and carried on to clean it up while continuing to laugh at Jen's expense. Jen frowned at both of them and carried on to make the breakfast with a big smile on her face forgetting to answer Paiges question.

"So you going to tell me what is up with you Mrs chipper?"

"Well I am in a good mood this morning"

Paige smiled and nodded "Yeah that makes sense; it fits your odd behaviour perfectly"

"Hold on, I always make you breakfast and drinks!"

"Only when I bug you enough to do it, you never offer, there is a difference, so what has put you in a good mood?" Paige asked taking a sip from her drink and staring at Jen

"Tilly"

"Yeah?" Tilly looked up at Jen

Jen laughed "No I was answering Paiges question"

Tilly smiled and started to laugh "Oh right, I put you in a good mood then did i?"

"Yeah you did"

Tilly continued to laugh and both Jen and Paige looked at her before she held her hands up and calmed herself down. Paige looked at both at them clearly not getting the joke.

"I don't get it"

Jen had a big smile on her face before turning to face Paige "Well this morning Tilly called me the sloth from the goonies and it just put me in a good mood"

Tilly couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing again with tears forming in her eyes and clutching the chair for support. Paige looked at Jen and saw she had no clue while Tilly was laughing so much.

"Flour face, have you ever seen the goonies?"

"No but Tilly told me that the sloth was so pretty that the family gave it a horrible name to put people of, isn't she sweet?"

Paige joined Tilly in a fit of laughter causing Jen to stare at them both "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

Both Paige and Tilly calmed down and put on a straight face before Paige answered Jen "Nothing, I just find it hard to believe that Tilly can be so nice to you" Jen turned her head to Tilly waiting for her answer who replied saying "I was just laughing from what Paige said earlier"

Jen looked at both of them and frowned but shrugged it off calling both of the women freaks and headed out of the room informing them that she would be going for a shower while leaving Paige and Tilly alone in the kitchen to continue laughing.


	48. Chapter 48

**I hope everyone is liking the story so far, thanks for reading it and for all the reviews, ill try and post some more chapters later tonight :) **

When Jen had left Paige turned to Tilly and smiled before laughing again.

"That was funny and she doesn't have a clue"

"Ha Ha I know, I'll tell her the truth when she gets out of the shower"

"No don't, I have the film somewhere; we will make her watch it and she can find out herself how pretty the sloth is"

"Oh you're good Paige, that's a better idea, I can't believe she hasn't watch the film anyway, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess her around"

"Of course not I would have done the same thing"

Paige got up and headed over the sink to start washing up when Tilly joined her to help out. The two girls had a good cleaning system forming with Paige washing up and Tilly drying up and forming a neat pile waiting to be put away.

"Oh Paige before I forget I have some money upstairs for you, just a contribution for this week and letting me stay"

"Tilly keep your money, it was my pleasure"

"Paige I have to give you something"

"Nah you don't T-bag"

"I'll feel bad otherwise"

"Don't care"

"Please Paige?"

"Nope. End of."

"Fine, I will just leave it here then"

"Ill give it to Jen to give back to you"

"Paigeee, stop being stubborn"

"Nope"

"Paige"

"Nope"

"Please"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Nope"

Tilly sighed "It's not lot but it's something"

"Nope"

"Just take the money" Tilly pleaded

"Nope"

"Are you going to take it?"

"Nope"

"Fineee, I give in"

"Ha wise choice T-bag, stubborn is my middle name, you were never going to win"

"Yeah I can see that"

"So?"

"So what?"

"How you doing?"

"Yeah I am okay"

"What about you and Jen, you two coping?"

"Yeah we are, I think we will be okay"

"Good I am glad; I don't want what happened this week to ruin your relationship with Jen"

"I thought you would be happy if I and Jen broke up, at least she wouldn't get in trouble with the police or lose her job"

"I know this is going to sound bad but I dont care about Jens job, the only thing that matters to me is that she is happy. I know she worked hard to get where she is now and that teaching is her dream but it doesn't make her as happy as you do Tilly"

"If she loses her job because of me then her career will be ruined, she won't be able to teach again"

"She is a smart cookie and she wouldn't be risking her job if she didn't know what she was doing, that's why I didn't give her any shit when she told me"

"When did she tell you anyway?"

"The day she found out"

Tilly was shocked she thought Jen had only told Paige recently, by the look on her face Paige could tell that Jen hadn't told Tilly what they talked about so she decided to fill her in.

"Tilly, Jen is my best friend and she tells me everything, I am like the sister she always wanted but never had. She told me about the girl she met at the art event and about the day on the beach, she told me about the fire and finding out you was her student. She was so upset, she thought she wouldn't be able to be with you anymore and I told her that she should break it off but Jen being Jen didn't listen and she carried on anyway. When she told me that she was still seeing you I warned her she could lose her job and what could happen but I could tell how happy she was so I didn't give her shit about it. She also told me about the amazing summer she had with you. She told me how upset she was when things ended because she took that job and she told me how happy she was when you two got back together. When she messed everything up by running to her boss and getting you kicked out of college, she was horrified by what she had done, she came and stayed with me for the weekend and she came up with her plan to win you back. I have never seen her so upset over a girl before, it was horrible to watch and I never want to see her like that again.

"I had no idea how upset she was, I thought she didn't care about me and that she did this to hurt me. I had no idea how much she spoke about me either or how much she tells you."

"She is my best friend, no she is more than that, she is my family and she is all I have. When she moved from here to Hollyoaks I was gutted I thought I would lose her but we talk on the phone every other day. It doesn't matter how far apart we are, nothing will break our friendship and when we are together again it's like she never left"

"Jen used to live here?"

"Yeah but she moved after what happened with her mom"

"What happened with her mom?" Tilly asked which made Paige just stare at her and her mouth opened slightly

"Hasn't she told you?"

"No, she told me she moved to get away from her ex after they broke up, a fresh start"

"That was one reason but her mom was the main reason she moved, she couldn't face living here after what happened, she stuck it out for a few months but then she left"

"What happened Paige?"

"You will have to ask Jen that sweetie; it's not my place to tell you"

"Yeah of course I'll ask her."

"No matter what happens just promise me you will try your best not to leave her, you make her happy and that's all I want for her. I want her to be happy"

"I do love her Paige but I am going to university soon so I'll have to leave Hollyoaks"

"That doesn't mean you have to break up with her"

"Yeah I know that, I wasn't planning on doing that anyway, I just don't know what Jen will do, she has her job and her new flat, and I think she will break up with me sooner or later. It's the sort of thing she will do"

"What does that mean?"

"I would go to a university in Hollyoaks but they don't have the course I want to do so I have to go somewhere else and that means moving away"

"Yeah so?"

"Well I would stay with Jen and talk to her over the phone or computer and visit at weekends and when I can but I have feeling Jen won't do that, she will break up with me thinking it's the best thing for me when it's not. She would say something like she doesn't want to hold me back and that I need to experience the uni life and she doesn't fit in with that anymore or that I deserve someone my age that doesn't have to hide the relationship."

"Then tell her that and if she tries to break up with you don't let her, fight for her and your relationship"

"I will, don't worry, I am not letting her go that easily"

"Good, I am glad to hear it. You're going Cambridge, aren't you?"

"Thinking about it"

"Don't you want to go?"

"Not really, it's my dad who wants me to go; I would rather go somewhere else. Like London, Birmingham or Leeds"

"Then do that"

"I will have to talk to my parents and Jen of course"

"Go for it, if you came to a university here then you could move in with me and I can give you a part-time job"

"That would be great, are you sure?"

"Course I am T-Bag, you're my friend now too, I take it you just made up your mind?"

"You could say that. What do you do for a job anyway?"

"Well I paint and sell them to buyers but other than that I own 2 art galleries"

"Wow that is cool"

"Tell me about it, come one the washing up is done, let's get Jen and watch the goonies, I can't wait to see the look on her face" With that comment Tilly and Jade left the room and went to get Jen. Paige had given Tilly a lot to think about but she had already made up her mind and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for the support, for the great reviews and for continuing to read my story. It inspires me to write more. I am writing more chapters at the moment and ill try to get them finished as quick as I can to upload them.  
**

**Justme - I have a few ideas on the story between Jen and her mom but I haven't decided on what to do yet so I would love to hear any ideas you have :) xxx**

Tilly and Paige had found Jen and they had convinced her to come and watch the goonies with them so they could watch her reaction when she found out what the sloth really was. Paige was sitting in the one seated chair with her feet up on a foot rest while Jen was siting on the sofa with Tilly lying on her.

"So when do you see sloth?" Jen asked

"In about 5 minutes" Paige told her

Both Paige and Tilly kept trading looks as the scene where you first see sloth was about to come up and then they kept looking at Jen holding back a laugh. Jen watched the screen as sloths first appearance came up and then she looked at Paige who burst out laughing and then glanced at Tilly who smiled at her.

"That's sloth isn't?" Jen asked

Tilly held back her laugh and shook her head before practically crying and smirking. "Its like your twin" Tilly couldnt help it anymore she had to laugh and her comment made Paige laugh even harder.

Jen stood up causing Tilly to fall off the sofa and that only made her laugh harder, she stood up and stopped herself from laughing before grabbing Jens hands and pulling her closer.

"Aw did I upset you?"

Jen moved her head so she wasnt looking in Tillys direction and tried pulling her hands out of Tillys who only grabbed them harder to stop Jen from moving.

"Aw I'm sorry"

"Your going to pay for that and you are going to wish that you never called me the sloth!"

Jen place her hands on Tillys face and slowly leaned in to kiss her but stopped just before her lips reached Tillys and then waited for a minute or two before slowly pressing her lips to Tillys. Jen kissed her like that for a second or two and then heated up the kiss my using her tongue to tease Tillys and moved her hand to the bottom of Tillys back and pulled her closer. Tilly reacted and grabbed the back of Jen's head and pressed her body up against Jens before there was nothing to press up against anymore as Jen had moved away. Tilly opened her eyes and frowned at Jen.

"Really? Your going to kiss me like that and then move away from me?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Well with everything that had gone on this week, we haven't had the time or chance to be flirty or do any relationship type things so yeah that was kind of mean"

Jen smiled and kissed Tillys cheek "I guess we are even then"

Tilly sighed "Okay"

Paige sat there and laughed "Oh yeah I'm still here and T-bag this isn't over she will make you pay a bit more than just a kiss"

Tilly looked at Paige and shook her head "No, she said we are even"

Jen just smiled and winked at Tilly "Today will be fun babe"

"Jen, you said we were even, you cant go back on that!" Tilly moaned

"I know I did but the question is, did I mean it?"

"Did you?" Tilly asked

"No"

"What?"

Jen nodded her head before saying "Yeah I did"

"Thats good"

"Yeah I didnt mean it"

"Jennn, stop messing me about, just answer Yes or no"

"Maybe" Jen laughed while Paige joined in

"Oh my god, I forgot how annoying you can be"

"Tilly calm down, I meant what I said"

Tilly looked at Jen "Did you really?"

"Of course I didnt"

"Oh my God"

"I told you today would be fun" Jen laughed and sat back down on the sofa and threw her feet up and smiled at Tilly and then Paige who was still laughing

"Tilly, today has only just started, she will drag this out, trust me on that one" Paige laughed and then smiled at Jen before adding "Im just glad I'm not on the receiving end for once because that annoys the crap out of me"

Tilly smirked and shrugged her shoulders "Its cool I can take it"

"Thats my girl but you cant handle all of this" Jen gestured towards herself and smiled

"Jen I think you will find that I can handle anything you throw at me and I think that comment should be the other way around"

"How so Tilly?"

"Let me think, how many times is that I have made you scream since we have been together?"

Jen's jaw dropped "Tilly!"

"Oh you just got owned Flour Face, there is no comeback to that! I cant remember the last time I saw you stuck for words. Bring that smart arse over here T-bag and high five the hand" Tilly smiled and high fived Paiges hand before turning around to stick her tongue out at Jen. After the week they had it was nice to joke around with each other and have some fun instead of walking on egg shells because of something Jade might say. With Jade shutting herself in the room she was staying in it was like she wasnt even here so it gave her and Jen some space to breathe and just be a normal flirty couple again. Tilly enjoyed the banter and jokes they have together it was one of the things she loved about their relationship. They could be mean to each other, joke with each other and banter like friends but then they could still be cheesy, romantic and loving towards each other. Jen was her best friend and her lover and she wouldnt want it any other way. She wanted Jen to enjoy the day before she brought up the conversation about her mom that would surely upset her.


	50. Chapter 50

**Wow Chapter 50. When I started writing this I never thought it would be more than 10 chapters and that's down to everyone reading this story and saying good things about it and inspiring me to write more. Thank you everyone**

**Justme - Thanks for the idea's and I will make sure I add them in :)**

**Becky - Thanks for the idea but I think I might flip it around and have her mom disgusted with the idea of Jen being a lesbian, what do you think of that?  
**

The three girls had sat in the living for an hour since their banter session and none of them had said a word since Tilly owned Jen with her comment. They had continued to watch the goonies without saying a word but Tilly wasn't paying attention to the film, she was thinking of new ways to wind Jen up and she thought she might have the perfect idea and decided it was time to test her idea.

Tilly turned to Paige and caught her attention and flicked her head in Jens direction, who didn't noticed as she was engrossed in the film and her eyes didn't leave the T.V, and then winked at her hoping that Paige would have a clue what that meant. Tilly then turned her whole body to face Jen and called out her name but got no reply. This happened 3 times before Tilly got fed up and poked her arm "Oi"

Jen snapped out of it and turned her head towards Tilly and looked at her with a shocked expression "There is no need to poke people"

"There is if these people don't listen to their name being called out 3 times"

"Sue me, it's a good film and you made me watch it, so you have to suffer when I don't answer to you calling my name"

"How rude of you"

"So why did you take me out of my T.V Trance?"

"I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Well when you was in the shower I had a very serious conversation with Paige and she was helping me out with something important on my mind and I think it's time I discussed it with you"

"Tilly you can tell me anything you know that, what's up?"

"Okay well I think our relationship has progressed a lot since we have been together and we have tackled a lot, I think we make a good team, we work well together"

"Course we do"

"I have been having these feelings lately and I am really confused about them"

"What feelings?"

"Well I think I might be bi-sexual"

Jen started to laugh and looked at Paige who also had a serious look on her face and wasn't laughing along with Jen who frowned "Wait your serious"

"Yes I am Jen"

"Babe, I know you're trying to wind me up because there is no way I am going to believe that"

"Okay you got me that was something to try to ease you into the real thing I want to talk about"

"Which is?"

"I want to have kids, like now, I was thinking a boy and a girl, and the boy would have to be older of course to protect his little sister." Jens jaw dropped and her head dropped to where she stared at the floor giving Tilly to opportunity to wink at Paige who returned a smile. Tilly hoped that she would go along with the joke.

Jen finally looked up at Tilly and mumbled something about this being a surprise.

"Tilly, we…I mean….oh where do I start?"

"Why not start with yes?"

"Tilly, you haven't even been to university yet, you don't have a job. People don't even know we are together"

"Paige said she would give me a job" Jen looked at Paige who just nodded

"Well she shouldn't have said that, you need to go to university and become a doctor and sort your life out before you even thinking about wanting kids"

Tilly stayed silent and dropped her head while biting her lips to stop herself from laughing; Paige looked out of the window and then told Jen she thought she would make a good mom.

"Tilly, are you serious about this or are you trying to wind me up?"

Tilly continued to look at her hands and didn't say anything so Jen got and walked over to Paige and stared at her trying to gain eye contact as Paige kept moving her head knowing that if she looked at Jen she would burst out laughing. Jen finally found Paiges eyes and smiled at her before Paige went bright red and burst out laughing "I'm sorry Tilly, I can't stare into people eyes in situations like that; I always crack"

"That was evil"

"Nah it was funny" Tilly smiled and then added "I really had you going then"

Jen rolled her eyes "Yeah Yeah sure you did"

Tillys mouth opened slightly and pointed her finger at Jen "Don't make out I didn't, I so had you then"

"There is something I want to talk to you about though; I'm being serious now though"

"What is it?"

"I don't want to go to university"

"Are you serious?"

"Nah I'm not" Tilly smiled at her

"You're funny"

"Yeah I know because I am serious"

Jen looked at her and hesitated to answer "Really?"

"No"

Jen continued to look at her giving her an evil stare before Tilly held her hands up "Okay I am"

"Why don't you want to go Tilly?"

"I just don't think it's for me that all"

"Is that what you really think?"

"No"

Jen sighed "You're right that is annoying"

"Ha ha I know it is, you just got a taste of your own medicine"

"Well played" Jen smiled and sarcastically patted Tillys back which made her smile

"Does this mean that I win?" Tilly asked

"Why would you think that?"

"Well apart from the kiss and the annoying yes and no thing, you haven't been able to wind me up"

"Yeah so whats your point?" Jen asked

"I have managed to wind you up at least 5 times so I must be the clear winner, you clearly have no comebacks" Tilly laughed and poked Jens arm

Jen just looked at Tilly and then down at her arm and back up to Tillys face. "You have got to stop poking me woman"

"Say I win"

"No way, I'm using my time wisely to take you by surprise"

Tilly laughed "That's is a terrible excuse, you just cant think of anything!"

"Yeah I can"

"No you really cant, just face it, I have won"

"No you havent"

"Say 'Tilly you are the best and you have won our flirty banter' Go on say it" Tilly looked at Jen and smirked

"No I am not saying that"

Tilly sat there and sighed "Dont make me make you say it"

Jen smiled "What are you going to do? Beat me up? I could take you any day"

"Sure you could but no I dont need to beat you up, I have another way"

"Which is?"

"Ill show you" Tilly leaned into Jen pushing her lips forward to lure Jen which worked as Jen moved closer to Tilly who then pulled her head back and started to poke Jen in her arm which made her sigh

"That was just cruel, why must you be so annoying?"

"I learned from the best" Tilly answered her question even though it didnt need an answer

"Who's that then?"

"You of course" Tilly continued to poke Jen in her arm and said "Just say I win and this all stops but if you dont I will get even more annoying"

"Thats not possible" Tilly smiled at Jen and then she used her other hand to start poking Jens arm as well which made Jen sigh and Paige burst out laughing before saying "This girl is good"

"Dont encourage her Paige" Jen moaned and continued to sigh

"Im sorry its true, she takes annoying to a whole new level, I thought you were bad but god was I wrong" Paige was still laughing

"Just say it Jen and ill stop"

After 10 minutes passed of Tilly poking Jens arms and repeating 'say I have won' over and over she finally gave in "Okay, you win, oh my god, please stop poking me"

Tilly smiled and laughed at Jen "Haha I win, how does it feel to lose you loser?"

"I might just leave"

"Aw dont moan you loser, just face it, your girlfriend rocks"

"Sure she does" Jen laughed and Tilly poked her again which made Jen give her an evil stare

Everything was silent between the 3 girls for a while, the film had finished and they were just watching normal boring T.V. Tilly was thinking about her earlier joke on Jen and thought she should mentioned the fact that she didnt want to go to Cambridge. It couldnt hurt, now was a good time to bring it than any other time would be. Tilly became serious after being in her joking mood and faced Jen.

"Jen you know how I was saying I dont want to go to university?"

"Yeah"

"There is something I want to tell you about university"

"Are you sure there is or is this another joke?" Jen asked

"I am serious this time"

"Well what is it?"

"I do want to go to university but I don't want to go to Cambridge"

"What do you mean? That's like your dream uni"

"No its my dad's, not mine"

"Well where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to a university somewhere here"

"Why?"

"Well I wanted to go somewhere either here, in London or in Birmingham but when I was talking to Paige she said she would let me live with her and she would give me a part-time job"

Jen looked at Paige and then back at Tilly "You spoke to Paige about this before you spoke to me?"

Tilly looked at Jens face and then to Paige who didn't look like she had a clue what to do. Tilly looked back at Jen "We were talking earlier and Paige asked me about Cambridge and since she is the only person who actually asked if I wanted to go there instead of just assuming I do just because I'm smart, I told her the truth and I told her what I want. She told me to think about where I wanted to go and offering me a place to live and a job if I picked here but then she convinced to me to talk to my parents and to you so if it wasn't for her I would probably still be pretending that I wanted to go to Cambridge just because I didn't want to disappoint my parents; especially my dad."

"Tilly I don't know what to say, I mean its Cambridge, I thought that's what you wanted"

"No it's not and as for what to say, just say you will support me with the choice I've made and that you will be there for me"

"Of course I will Tilly; it's just a shock that's all"

"I know but this is what I want and I am going to start looking into the universities around here for me to attend"

"If that's what you want then I will support you through it and when you talk to your parents we can find a way for me to be there with you if you want"

"That would be great, I'm just glad I have someone on my side because my dad is going to flip, my mom will be okay after I convince her that this is what I want but my dad will be a little harder."

Paige stood up and clicked her fingers and smiled when the two girls turned to look at her "Right, glad that's sorted, I'm going to see how Jade is and then I'm going to start cooking dinner, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about" With that Paige started to walk out of the room while giving Tilly a look and then she left the room leaving Tilly and Jen alone.

Tilly turned to Jen and smiled at her before taking her hand and leading her upstairs to the room they were staying in.

"Why did you bring us up here?" Jen asked

"Some privacy, since we are talking about serious things, I want to ask you something and tell you the conversation that I and Paige had while we were washing up"

"Alright I guess we can have a serious chat, what's the topic?"

Tilly looked at Jen before she said two words "You're mom"


	51. Chapter 51

Jen didn't know what to say so she just stared at Tilly and didn't say a word. One minute they were joking around and having a laugh and the next minute they are having serious conversations about universities and her mom. Where was this coming from?

Jen didn't like talking about her mom and she had never mentioned her to Tilly so why she was asking about her now shocked and confused Jen. Why would Tilly want to know?

Tilly could see that Jen was deep in thought so she left her like that for a bit, letting her get over the shock of how quickly the conversation had turned to something serious, to something that Jen clearly didn't want to talk about.

Jen still hadn't said anything and Tilly still sat waiting and Jen could see that she wasn't pushing her to talk about this which was a good thing. It wasn't her favourite topic of conversation.

Jen sighed and finally spoke "Why do you want to talk about my mom?"

"Me and Paige were talking earlier and she was telling me how much she misses you and how much you two talk to each other and everything you have told her about me…"

Jen interrupted Tilly "How does that link to talking about my mom?"

"Well as I was saying Paige was telling me how much she missed you and that she was gutted you left here to go to Hollyoaks and when I questioned that you lived here she told me that you did but moved because of what happened with your mom. She told me as if I already knew what happened but when I asked her she seemed shocked and told me to speak to you; which is what I am doing"

"Oh right, that's sounds like an interesting conversation" Jen mumbled

"So you want to talk about it?" Tilly asked

Jen was being defensive "Not really"

Tilly sighed "Come on Jen, I'm your girlfriend, you can talk to me about anything, you know that"

Jen just shrugged her shoulders while Tilly prompted her to talk about it insisting that it may make her feel better. "What was it you said to me when we were talking about my Nan? It was something like 'you can't keep all that to yourself, it's healthy to talk, bottling things up doesn't help' something like that right?"

Jen smiled at Tilly who returned a cheeky smile while Jen raised her eyebrows "Since when did you get so smart to use my own words against me?"

"Ive always been smart babe, and I am trying to help you out, it might be good to talk about your mom and you know you can trust me, I just want to be there for you like you was for me" Tilly told her

"Okay fine, maybe I should talk about her"

"In your own time Jen, we can take as long as you want"

"Right where do I start? Well I guess I could start with my dad, he was a great man and we all loved him so much so when he passed away it was hard on the family; especially my mom. Did I tell you how he died?" Jen asked Tilly who just shook her head and allowed Jen to continue

"Well he loved the fact that I was interested in art, he found it amusing but he was always supportive of me when I decided to get more involved in art. He would encourage me to paint as much as I could and when he noticed that I had a talent for it he got more involved and started taking me to art galleries and events and inspired me to develop my skill in art"

Jen stopped and looked at Tilly who just gave her and encouraging smile before she carried on

"One day he took me to a new art gallery that opened up in town and he decided to drive us there to save walking back in the dark because we didn't know how long we would be there. We had a great day out, it was so much fun. On the way back home my dad was driving and he was laughing with me and talking about the day we had, promising that we would do it soon when a car smashed into the side of our car. I remember waking up in a bright room and my head was hurting like crazy. I remember a doctor standing over me and asking me loads of questions while I kept asking about my dad. No one would tell me anything for a while until my brother came and told me that he didn't make it. That he had died. I didn't believe it at first but I did once I saw how upset my family was and how my dad hadn't come to see me yet which wasn't like him, if I was hurt he would be there for me but he couldn't"

Jen wiped a tear from her eye and sat there in silence again while Tilly held her hand and waited for her to continue. A few minutes passed before Jen said anything.

"Me and my mom were never close but I didn't realise until after my dad died. She blamed me for his death; she would always say that if he didn't take me to that art gallery he would still be here. I would never say anything to her because deep down I knew she was right, it was my fault and I couldn't change that but she never let me forget it. When my dad was gone things really did start to change and I started to notice even more changes. At first they were little things, like she would say my paintings were bad and that no one would ever buy them and she would say that Liam was her favourite child"

"That's awful Jen"

"I know but that's not even the worst of it. She would always say that I would never amount to anything and that I would never be as good as Liam. Things got worse when she found out I was a lesbian. She would look at me when I saw something she had scraped of the bottom of her shoe or like I was the most disgusting thing that walked this earth. It was horrible when other people treated me like that just because I liked girls but when my mother did it to me. It hurt. It was the worst feeling ever. She made me feel like a no body; like I was nothing and that I didn't matter."

Jen paused again and took a deep breath, clearly she hadn't spoke about this in so much detail or at all. "One day I brought back a girl that I was seeing to meet Liam and hopefully show my mom that just because I liked girls didn't mean I wasn't her daughter still or that I was different to any other girl. It didn't work out the way I wanted. Liam was great, he was supportive, and he welcomed me with open arms and attempted to get to know the girl I was seeing but my mom ignored us completely. She didn't even say hello, she walked straight past us. It was horrible. I was a little older now and I decided that enough was enough so I confronted her. I told her that I was still her daughter and that she should treat me with some respect and that she was being rude to my girlfriend. I told her I had enough of the emotional abuse and neglect that she was dishing out to me. She didn't like that, she lost control, and I had never seen my mom get so angry. She shouted at me for what seemed like ages."

"What did she say Jen?"

"She told me that she hated me for taking away the man she loved and ruining her life and that she resent the fact that she had to look me in the eye every day. To top it off she told me that I was a massive disappointment and a failure. She told me that I was the biggest mistake of her life and she wished I had never been born. She said she had enough of seeing my face around the house and she packed all my stuff and kicked me out. I stayed with Paige for a few months before I moved to Hollyoaks"

Tilly sighed and took a deep breath "Jen I am so sorry, I should never have gotten you to talk about this"

"No its okay, I told Paige about the situation but I never went into so much detail before"

"Im so sorry that you had to go through that Jen; no daughter should be treated like that by their own mother"

"She is probably the reason I'm so messed up,, why I blow hot and cold with people and why it takes me so long to trust someone enough to open up to them. I have never opened up to a girlfriend as much as I have with you Tilly"

"Well you have me now and we can share anything with each other"

"Yeah we can"

"Was that the last time the two of you spoke?" Tilly asked

"Yes, we haven't spoken since and I don't intend on speaking to her ever again, she wished I was never born so this is the closet she will get for that wish to be true"

"Im gald you told me and that you trust me enough to open up like that, thank you"

"No Tilly, thank you for being there for me and being a person I can trust, you and Paige are the only female relationships I have left in my life"

"Im always here for you Jen, no matter what and you do know that your dad's death wasn't your fault?" Tilly asked while taking Jens hand in hers

"No matter what anyone says I am always going to blame myself for his death but even if I didn't it wouldn't bring him back"

"That's true but you can't blame yourself Jen especially as it wasn't your fault. Are you okay?" Tilly asked

"Yeah I am okay, now all I want to do is enjoy the rest of the day with my amazing girlfriend and have a good night sleep before we head home tomorrow"

"That sounds like a plan" Tilly smiled at Jen and gave her a soft kiss

"Let's go get some dinner shall we? I hungry after all that talking" Jen smiled and stood up dragging Tilly with her as she was still holding her hand. Jen gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at Tilly before leading her out the room and down stairs towards the kitchen.


	52. Chapter 52

**This chapter is dedicated to my favourite Bumble Bee friend and she know's who she is. This is my favourite story of her as she can't handle her drink and this what happened after she had a bit too much to drink. Thank you for inspiring this chapter and never failing to make me laugh. Thanks for being there for me, for supporting me and being the amazing friend that you have been lately. I hope you enjoy reading what you have already experienced xxxx**

**I hope this chapter makes people laugh as the Bumble Bee story has made me laugh for ages :)**

The weather had almost stopped and the sun was starting to shine through which was good because it meant Jen and Tilly could make their way home and get back to their normal lives.

Jen and Tilly had joined Paige for a nice meal in the kitchen while Jade stayed and had some food in her room. They spent the night drinking wine, cracking jokes and laughing at each other before cleaning up and headed to bed.

Both girls fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow, not only had it been a long day it had been a long week for the two of them. Tilly was glad that she got to spend the week with Jen even if did come with some complications from Jade. She would miss being able to do what she wanted when she wanted and she would also miss the freedom that she experienced in the short amount of time that she was in public with Jen. Tilly didn't want to go back to hiding her feelings for the woman she loved and hiding her relationship with her due to the annoying fact that she was Jen's student. She would have to sneak around yet again, lying to her friends, her family and everyone that she knew.

Jen was also sad that she would have to go back to lying to everyone about Tilly but she was glad to be going back to the part of her life where it wasn't as stressful as this week had been. She was nervous about teaching Tilly in her class again because their relationship had changed and developed this week; it was different. She didn't want to sit across the room from her knowing that she couldn't smile at her in an adoring way, or give her a cheeky week and she hated the fact that Tilly could be so close yet so far away from her. They would have to go back to hiding in Jens flat which she didn't mind but she would rather let everyone know how happy she was with Tilly. However she knew if that happened then she would get sent to prison and the forever with Tilly would be even further away than it already was.

The next morning Tilly started to wake with a throbbing in her head and a dry throat. This was surely the effects of the wine she drank last night which she knew wasn't a good idea. The first reason being she was the biggest lightweight you would ever meet and the second reason being that she couldn't handle wine properly; it had a weird effect on her.

Tilly slowly sat up while holding her hand to her head and groaning before turning over to check on Jen to find that she wasn't even in the bed; she was no-where to be seen. That was weird but she thought that she must already be up and that she didn't want to wake Tilly up. If that was the case then Tilly was grateful for that. Tilly looked around the room and saw 2 bags lying on the floor and a pile of clothes neatly folded next to them. She then turned to see a glass on water and 2 paracetamol on the bedside table. Tilly smiled knowing that Jen had put them there if Tilly needed them as she already knew how bad Tilly was when it came to wine and drinking in general.

Tilly took the paracetamol and drunk the water which made her feel a bit better and then she decided to take a shower to make her feel a bit better. Once she was dressed and her hair was dry she set off downstairs to find Jen who was sitting in the kitchen with a drink and a plate of toast. Tilly walked into the kitchen and sat next to Jen who hadn't even looked at her yet. Tilly waited for Jen to look up at her or even say hello but she still hadn't said a word. Tilly sighed and then got up to make herself a drink when she heard someone giggle so she turned around to see Paige standing in the door way laughing at her. Tilly gave her a weird look and then smiled and saw Jen finally looking at her with a smirk on her face. Tilly turned her back to the two women who were still smiling at her and she carried on making a drink when she heard yet another giggle. She turned around again to see Paige and Jen swapping looks and the pair smiling at each other. This morning was just getting weirder for Tilly and she had no clue what those two were up to but something fishy was going on and she couldn't help but feel like she was missing an inside joke.

Again Tilly turned her back to continue making a drink when both Paige and Jen were whispering to each other and they were giggling like a pair of school girls. Tilly wasn't taking it anymore she needed to know what they were laughing at.

"What are you two laughing at?" Tilly asked

Paige and Jen looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before saying nothing so Tilly turned around again only to hear a buzzing sound.

So she turned around to face Paige and Jen again to see them laughing and swapping looks that Tilly didn't like.

Tilly stood and watched both of them for a minute before giving up and turning around again. It was several seconds before she heard the buzzing sound again. Tilly spun around so fast that she almost got dizzy and demanded to know what they were laughing at and why they kept making that buzzing sound. Neither one of them said anything that just kept giggling.

"Oh my god, what are you laughing at? Jen tell me" Tilly demanded to know what was going on. Paige and Jen smiled at each other and then turned to face Tilly.

Jen raised her eyebrows and then turned to face Paige "Paige, do you hear that buzzing sound?"

"Why yes I do Jen, can you?" Paige replied

"Yeah I can, maybe its Bumble" Jen suggested

"Hmm you could be right" Both girls continued to giggle while Tilly just stood there more confused then she could manage this morning. Her jaw dropped and her eyes flicked from Jen to Paige.

"That wasn't paracetamol, it must be some sort of drug" Tilly was mumbling to herself which made Jen looked at her shake her head.

"What are you going on about Tilly?" Jen asked

"That pill on the desk this morning, I thought it was paracetamol left by you but it couldn't be"

"No it was, why would you think it's a drug?"

"That would explain the buzzing and you two talking about Bumble. I think I'm going crazy" Paige couldn't help herself she burst out laughing before turning to Tilly and saying "I gave you a new nickname, would you like to know what it is?"

"Sure" Tilly replied

"It's Bumble Bee" Paige smirked and flashed Jen a wink

"See there you go again, Bumbles and bees, I was drugged, I know it, why are you calling me that anyway?" Tilly asked

"Well last night Bumble bees were the topic of conversation my dear" Jen answered Tilly's question and then had a cheesy smile on her face

Tilly turned to Paige "What she on about? Please make more sense than Jen is"

Paige and Jen shared and few looks and they turned their head a few times as if they were having a silent conversation with each other. After a minute or two Paige gave Jen a stern look who sighed and then nodded. Paige turned to Tilly and then smiled at her.

"Well last night you had a glass of wine which turned into another glass which then turned into a bottle so you got a little drunk"

Tilly looked at both of them who were smiling and then realised that they were taking the piss out of something she had done last night. She dropped her head in her hands before saying "Oh shit"

Paige carried on filling Tilly in with the night's events "You started laughing to yourself and saying words we didn't understand and then you sat looking around the room before you jumped up and started running around the room" Paige looked at Jen and nodded at her "You're turn"

Jen smiled and then continued the story "I stopped you running around and asked you what you was doing and you said you was chasing Bumble. When I asked you who Bumble was you told me that it was a bee."

Tilly looked at both of them and her face dropped "No, please tell me I didn't"

Both Paige and Jen nodded but Paige carried on saying "That's not all of it" which made Tilly sigh

Paige continued to tell her the rest of the story "I told you there was no Bee and you told me that Bumble Bee was your friend when you was a kid and you hadn't seen him for years and that's why you was so excited to see him again"

Paige laughed and then looked at Jen "Oh do I get to tell her the last part?"

Paige smiled at Jen "Go on you can tell her" Jen smiled and then looked at Tilly and asked her if she was ready for the big finish which she didn't want to hear but nodded her head anyway.

Jen smiled at Tilly and then said "After that you told us that Bumble Bee was in danger so when I asked why you went deadly serious and whispered to me and Paige…" Jen paused

"What did I say?" Tilly asked

"You said 'Winnie the Pooh is after Bumbles honey' then you looked at us like the world was going to end and ran around the room shouting 'Run Bumble the honey bear is coming' it was a good night" Paige and Jen burst out laughing and Tilly face planted her head into her hands "Oh my…" she was interrupted by Paige shouting "BUMBLE" which both Paige and Jen continued to laugh.

Tilly looked at both of them before telling them that her life was over and walking out of the room hearing Jen and Paige shouting after her saying things like "Where you going Bumble?" and "Winnie the Pooh is that way"

Tilly hadn't been this embarrassed in while and she knew there was no way that Paige or Jen would ever let her forget that night or that new nickname.


	53. Chapter 53

Jen and Tilly had packed all their stuff up and they were getting ready to leave Paige's and head back home. They had spent their last day with Paige laughing at the events that took place the night before much to Tilly's disappointment.

Paige was waiting in the kitchen for the 2 women to head downstairs and say their goodbyes. She was sad to see them go, she felt like she hardly got to spend any time with them over the week but the past 2 days that she had spent with them had been great. She had never laughed so much in her life and she was glad that she got to see her best friend enjoying herself and being happy. She was glad that Tilly and Jen were together and that they made each other happy, she could see these two being together for a long time which only meant more memories to come.

Jen and Tilly had all their stuff and they had loaded it into the car as the rain had finally stopped and it was safe for them to venture out into the world again. They packed the car up and headed back inside to say goodbye to Paige who looked miserable.

"Don't worry, we will be back soon" Jen smiled

"I know, but I feel like I didn't get to spend much time with you over the week" Paige sighed

"Yeah but just think of how much fun we have had" Jen smiled at Paige

"I know, next weekend then?" Paige asked hopefully

"Probably not but I'll call you and I promise to come up again soon" Jen smiled

Paige turned to Tilly who also had a sad expression on her face "You're coming back too right Bumble bee?"

"Yeah I will, promise" Tilly smiled at Paige and then gave her a hug

"It was nice to meet you Bumbles and don't forget you have made a new friend this week"

"I won't and plenty more times to come, yeah?" Tilly asked

"Of course, make sure you look after my girl over here"

"I will Paige, see you soon, I'll wait in the car Jen so you cry about leaving Paige" Tilly stuck her tongue out and Jen and took the keys from her hands

Jen watched Tilly walk down the road and get into the car and then she turned back to face Paige who was smiling at her.

"Make sure you don't mess that up Flour face. She is a keeper and she is good for you, finally I girlfriend of yours I like, I just hope she is the last one I will have to meet"

"She will be Paige, I am not letting her go any time soon and if even she broke up with me, I wouldn't date anyone else not after Tilly. I don't think I could"

"Good I'm glad to hear that, make sure you look after her and stick by her when it comes to moving to uni, don't do anything haste or stupid, you can make it work with her"

"I'll try Paige"

"If you're thinking about doing anything silly for example breaking up with her, ring me and I will make you see sense."

"Okay I will" Jen hugged Paige and kissed her on her cheek before turning away and heading towards the car.

Jen and Tilly waved at Paige from the car before they drove off starting their long drive back home. The drive back was quiet between Jen and Tilly; they sat in silence and just listened to the radio. They had been driving for what felt like hours before Jen broke the silence between them by asking Tilly if she was okay.

Tilly sighed and then looked at her hands that were placed in her lap before replying to Jen's question "Yeah I am alright, just not looking forward to going back to the secrets"

"I know me either" Jen replied while taking Tillys hand and giving it a squeeze

Jen and Tilly had finally arrived back at Hollyoaks and Jen drove Tilly back home where she said her goodbyes and heading back to her flat.

Neither one of them had any clue what was waiting for them when they returned to their homes.


	54. Chapter 54

Tilly walked up the drive with her bag in her hands and when she reached the door she found it was already unlocked which meant her parents must be home. Tilly walked through the door and placed her back on the floor in the hallway and walked through to the living room to find it empty and then went to check the kitchen where she found her mom and dad sitting there with a stern look on their faces. They clearly weren't happy about something. Tilly felt like she was child again that was about to be told off for doing something wrong.

Tilly didn't say word she just looked at both of her parents who also didn't say anything; she took this time to really look at her parents. Tilly looked at her mom first and saw that she had bags under her eyes indicating that she hadn't been sleeping well. Then she looked towards her dad who looked extremely mad, she had never seen him look so angry before and this look scared her.

Tilly slowly walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table opposite her parents where she avoiding looking at them so she just looked at her feet and waited to find out what this was about.

No one said anything for a while when Tilly's mom sighed and asked where she had been.

" I've been at a university convention, I told you remember" Tilly said confused about why her mom was asking something she already knew.

"Yeah that's what you told us but we both know that isn't true, so I am going to ask you again, where have you been?"

"I have been in Leeds at a university conven…"

Tilly's Dad interrupted her "Don't lie to us Tilly"

"What makes you think I'm telling a lie dad?" Tilly tried to stay calm and not panic

"Well when we heard about the weather report, we got really worried about you and I was going to drive up and get you while the rain wasn't that bad, at least then I would know you was safe and I could have stayed with you" Tilly's dad paused before carrying on to speak "However when I used to Google to find out where this convention was it came up with the UCAS information website and guess what I saw?"

Tilly didn't answer she just sat there and allowed her dad to finish talking "I found out that there wasn't any university convention in Leeds, so I'll ask you what you have already been asked, where have you been?"

….….

Just outside the village Jen was arriving home and she also had a bag in her hands which she was searching through to the find the keys to her flat. As Jen was distracted she didn't see who was sitting on the step in front of her flat.

Jen finally found her keys which she grabbed out of her bag and zipped it back up before she looked and saw someone sitting outside her flat. Jen looked at the person sat in front of her for a minute before they got up and moved out of the way of the door so she could open it and make her way inside.

Jen opened the door and let her guest in before following them into the flat; she shut the door behind them and placed her bags down on the floor and walked through to the kitchen where she found her guest sitting at the table watching her very closely.

Jen made a drink for both herself and her guest before she sat down at the table opposite the person who made a surprise visit. No one had said anything yet; they just looked at each other and drank from their drink before Jen broke the silence "Nice to see you again"

….….

Tilly still hadn't answered her dad; she didn't know what to say, should she make up a lie or should she tell the truth? Well part of the truth.

Tilly's mom had sat there not saying a word since her husband had started speaking. She was glad her only daughter was safe but she was worried about her, where had she been? What had she been doing?

Tilly's dad had enough of the silence he was receiving from his daughter, just like Tilly's mom he had been worried about her and he needed to know where she had been and what she had done. "So come on what do you have to say for yourself?"

Tilly had to buy herself some time, she needed to think about what she was going to say but her dad wasn't having any of it, he wanted an answer and he wanted it now. Tilly hated lying to her parents but in this case she really needed to and she was going to hate herself for what she was about to do but she needed time and this would definitely buy her some because she knew her dad. What Tilly was about to say would set him on edge and he would lecture her so much about respect that her ear would fall off.

Tilly took a deep breath and sighed before looking up into her dad's face and seeing the look in his eye. She could see the anger, the worry and the pain. It wasn't only the look in his eyes but it was written all over his face which was mirror by Tilly's mom who also had the same look.

Tilly felt terrible already and she hadn't said anything yet so she kept thinking to herself 'I am so sorry about this, please forgive me'

Tilly's dad prompted her again by saying "Well come on, what have you got to say?"

Tilly looked up at her dad and hated herself but she replied to his question by saying

"You used Google?"


	55. Chapter 55

Tilly felt terrible for the way she spoke to her dad but she didn't have a choice, she had no clue what she was going to say to her parents. They knew something was up but they had no idea that if they found out it could ruin everything for Tilly and for Jen.

Tilly had been sitting in the kitchen listening to her dad shouting at her about respect and manners for over an hour so she had plenty of time to think about what she was going to do. At first she decided to lie but wasn't until her dad said something to Tilly that made her feel like the worst daughter ever that she decided she was going to tell them the truth; well most of it anyway.

Towards the end of rant that Tilly's dad was having he said something that Tilly never expected which was "I don't know what's happened to you lately, you're not my little girl anymore, you got kicked out of college, you stole and worst of all you lie to us. You're lost Tilly and all we want is to get you back, just come back to us"

Tilly's dad had tears in his eyes which was horrible to see as Tilly had never seen her dad cry before. He was right she had changed and she wasn't his little girl anymore. She was almost 18 and she was becoming an adult so it was about time she started acting like one. Tilly thought the only person affected by her lies about her relationship with Jen was just her but she was wrong, it affected her family too. Enough was enough it was time for the truth.

"Dad, I am so sorry, you have every right to be disappointed in me and to be ashamed of me. I haven't given you any reason to be proud of me and I feel terrible but I am going to change that. I am going to give you a reason to feel proud at the fact that I am your daughter" Tilly had tears falling from her eyes down her cheeks while she turned her head away from her dad ashamed that she could ever hurt him the way that she had.

Tilly's mom stood up and hugged Tilly "Darling, we are proud to call you our daughter and we aren't disappointed in you, we are scared that we are losing you. You haven't been yourself and we are worried that if it carries on then you will leave us and we won't be able to get you back. There is nothing that you can do that would make us feel ashamed of you. Your our only daughter and your our whole world, we love you so much, we just want to make sure that you're okay, isn't that right Chris?" Tilly's mom turned to look at Tilly's dad who was standing across the other side of the room looking out of the window. He turned around to look at his daughter and right now she felt like a stranger to him but he knew somewhere deep down that his little girl was still there so he just nodded.

"Mom, I am ready to tell you the truth, dad come and sit down" Tilly said

"Thank you, let's hear it then"

"Just promise me that you will let me tell you everything but you freak out or over react?" Tilly asked both of her parents

"Should we be worried Tilly? Are you in trouble?" Tilly's mom was worried and her voice had panic in it.

"No I am completely fine"

"Come on then, tell us what has been going on" Tilly's dad said

Tilly sighed "Okay I guess I should start at the art event I organised"

Jen was still at her flat entertaining her surprise guest who had been there for a while now and still hadn't told Jen why they was there.

"So what have you been doing since we last spoke then?" Jen asked

"You know the usually drinking, picking up girls and having a laugh"

"Ah sounds like fun, so why have you showed up at my door? And how did you know where I lived?" Jen asked

"Well last time I was here you were living with Diane so I went there but she told me you moved here and here I am"

"How long have you been in town?"

"Not long, it was when the rain stopped"

"Why are you here?"

"Just visiting"

"Is that it or is there any other reason?" Jen wasn't giving up without an answer

"You will find out soon enough Jen but for now I am just visiting"


	56. Chapter 56

Tilly had started her story off from what she felt was the beginning of everything her parents wanted to know which was the art event she organised.

"Well as you know I organised an art event in town, it was going great and it got even better when I met this girl, she was into art and she was on her own looking at all the paintings so I went over and spoke to her. She was insightful and she had a strong opinion of the paints she looked at so we went around and look at most of the paintings sharing our opinions and everything was going great until we got to one of my paintings. She called my painting reductive and empty so obviously I voiced my opinions and walked off. The next day I saw her in the village and then I tried to ignore her but she picked up on it and after having a chat we decided to go to the beach. We spent most of the day chatting, joking and taking pictures. I told her that I was a student and it was a great day. Then we shared the most amazing kiss. Everything was great and I fell in love with her instantly."

"Tilly? You're in love?" Tilly's mom said

Tilly smiled at her mom before answering her question "Yeah I am"

Tilly's mom smiled "Thats great darling, why didn't you just tell us that?"

"Let me finish what I was going to say"

Tilly looked at both of her parents and sighed before she carried on her story "I was so happy and then something happened that changed everything. There was a fire at college and I got trapped in that closet and when I was saved my teacher had to take me to the hospital until they could get in contact with you two. That was the second time I saw the girl from the beach" Tilly stopped and waited for her parents to realise what she had just said.

She didn't speak for a while so she just let her parents absorbed what she had just said waiting for their freak reaction. Tilly's dad didn't say a word he just looked at Tilly with a shock look in his eyes. While Tilly's mom started to panic.

"Are you telling me that your fell in love with your teacher?"

"No I am telling you that I met the most amazing woman spent the day with her and fell in love. Then I found out she was my teacher."

"Tell me what happened next" Tilly's dad had finally said something and Tilly could hear the anger in his voice

"When she found out I was a student at college she was angry, we spoke about the mix up about the student situation and then she ended it. We stayed away from each other for a while but there was a strong attraction between us and we fought it but decided that it wouldn't hurt to be friends. We went to art galleries and had a great time together. Then the summer came and her work placement at the college ended so we got together. It was the best summer of my life so far then things went from great to worst. She got offered and job at the college and she ended things again. We didn't speak for months and it was horrible"

Tilly stopped and waited again for her parents to think about what she had just said and she hopped that they wouldn't bring up the money thing as she left that out for a reason. Tilly didn't want to bring that up ever again.

Tilly's mom had her head in her hands and she sighed "Is there anymore?"

"Yeah she was the one that got me kicked out of college because she told Mr Keeler that I was stalking her"

"Why would she do that? Why would she ruin your future?" Tillys dad practically shouted and he was way more than anger than he had been 2 minutes ago

"I told her that I was going to tell Mr Keeler everything that happened between us and she panicked and got to him first. She felt terrible and she got me back into college and she poured her heart out to me. I forgave her and now we are back together but we have to keep it quiet for a couple more months. Just until I leave for university, then we can be together properly. I turn 18 next week and I will be going uni soon so we wont have to hide long before we can be together"

Tillys parents didn't say anything for a while and the not talking was killing her she needed to know what they thought

"Please say something" Tilly said

"What do you want us to say Tilly?" Tillys mom said

"That you will support me and let me make my own decisions"

"Do you want me to tell you that I am okay with this?" Tillys dad asked

"After you know the story? Yes that's what I want, I can see a future with this woman, I love her and I know that I will be happy with her but without her life will be pointless. I know this sounds cheesy and that everyone says it but I have found my soul mate, the one, the person I can spend the rest of my life with. After Jade I didn't think I could trust another woman again but I can now. Please tell me that you wont do anything rash and you will support me in this?"

Tilly's mom just looked at her before she answered Tillys question "Im not happy with the teacher situation but who am I to stop you from being happy, that's all I ever wanted for you. I want to meet her and talk to her about everything. I want to see if she is going to stand by you in this"

"Thanks mom, I will get her to come round to ours soon but I need to talk to her first" Tilly turned to her dad who still hadn't said anything but he finally turned around and made eye contact with her so Tilly asked him if he could be as understanding as her mom could be.

He didn't say anything for a while before he stood up and said "I can't lie to you Tilly and I wont do that but I am not okay with this and I'm not sure I will be" Tillys dad shook his head and walked out of the room leaving Tilly and her mom alone.


	57. Chapter 57

Jen was still in her flat with her guest and she had no idea what just happened at Tilly's house. She was blissfully unaware of how upset her girlfriend was now or at the fact that Tilly's dad had left the house knowing that his little girl was dating her teacher or what he could do in his anger.

Jen had finished her drink and she was getting up to make another one when her phone buzzed knowing that it would be Tilly she jumped at the sound to grab her phone. Just like she expected the text she received was from Tilly  
'Something has happened, need to talk to you asap, meet me?x'  
Jen was worried about Tilly, she had not long left her, what could have happened? Jen didn't bother texting back she thought it would be quicker just to ring her. The phone rang for 2 seconds before Tilly answered

"Whats wrong?" Jen asked

"Something happened, I need to see you"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay but I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

Tilly sighed before she answered Jen "My parents know about us"

Jen started to panic "How?"

"They found out I was lying and I was going to lie but my dad made me feel really bad and I couldn't lie to him again, I had to tell them the truth, I'm so sorry, I hope you understand" Tilly was upset and Jen could tell that what had happened with her parents hurt Tilly more than she was willing to let on.

"Dont worry about it, everything is going to be okay, i have someone at the flat but it would probably be a good idea if you came round"

"You sure? You still want to see me after what I just said"

"Of course I do, come to mine as soon as you can" Jen hung up the phone and grabbed the wine from the fridge and sat back down at the table

Jens guest was still sitting at the table just like they had been seen they arrived at Jens flat. They hadn't said a word since Jens phone call, they had just sat there and watched her while she drank that glass of wine like her life depended on it.

"What was that all about?" the guest asked

Jen looked up and smiled "It was my girlfriend"  
"Oh thats nice, I didn't even know you had one"

"Yeah there was a reason for that but now that's gone out the window so you might as well know, she will be here soon."

10 minutes had passed and Jen was still waiting for Tilly to arrive so that they could talk about what they were going to do. Were Tilly's parents okay with there relationship? Were they going to accept that Jen was Tilly teacher? Were they going to report Jen? There was so many questions running through her head. Jen always thought that this ever happened the first question to pop in her head would be about losing her job. Right now the only question she cared about was whether she could stay with Tilly. She really had changed since she had fell in love with Tilly.

Tilly had finally arrived at Jens flat and she only had to knock the door once before the door opened and she was greeted by Jen who invited her in straight away. Jen took her through to the kitchen where her guest was sitting and waiting to meet Jen's new girlfriend.

"This is my girlfriend" Jen said to her guest who stood up and their mouth dropped

"Tilly?!" said the guest

Tilly sighed and then politely smiled "Hello Liam"


	58. Chapter 58

**Im gutted that Jen and Tilly didn't get a happy ending on Hollyoaks but I'm glad I can keep them alive in this fanfic. Thanks for all the great reviews! Its great reading them and it only inspires me to carry the story on. Last chapter for tonight but I will post more tomorrow. Thanks for reading :) **

Liam stood there staring at Jen with a shocked expression on his face and then he looked at Tilly. Liam sat back down and didn't say a word he just looked at Jen again who had now moved to sit down next to Liam.

"I thought you broke up with her? What about your job Jen?" Liam asked

"We did and now we are back together and that's the way it's going to stay" Jen told him

Liam's jaw dropped "What about your job Jen?"

"I don't care, Tilly is too important to me, I lost her and it was the worst time of my life and my job meant nothing to me then"

"Jen…"

Jen interrupted Liam knowing what he would say "No Liam. I love Tilly and I want to be with her, she is 18 soon and then she is leaving college to go to university and we can be together without it being wrong or people telling us that we should stay apart. We just have to keep quiet until then but after that we can be together"

Liam sighed "I can't change your mind, can I?"

Jen smiled she knew her brother well and she knew that he was giving up "No you can't, you can just say your happy for me that I have found the one person that means everything to me and that you will accept my relationship with Tilly"

"Maybe when she isn't your student that could happen" Liam smiled and then hugged Jen before turning to give Tilly a very quick smile and then turning away again. Jen smiled at Liam and asked him if he could give them a minute to talk which he agreed too and then left the room. Jen turned to Tilly and gestured her to sit down and held her hand once she did.

"So tell me what happened?" Jen asked

"I got home and they asked me where I had been and I stuck to the story that I had told them but after the whether they checked to see where I was because my dad was going to drive up and get me. So once they knew I was lying they kept asking me where I had been. After a very long lecture from my dad he told me that I wasn't his little girl anymore and that I was lost. That really hurt and I couldn't lie to him anymore. I had to tell him the truth" Tilly sighed and had a tear in her eye; she was really upset that she had hurt her dad and her mom.

"Tilly it's okay, don't worry, it will be fine, everything is going to be okay" Jen was trying to reassure Tilly but the truth was she had no idea if it would be. Would her parents report her? Would she be taken away from Tilly? She really hoped that everything she was saying would be true.

"What if my dad reports you?" Tilly hoped that Jen would have an answer because she didn't have one

"What exactly did you tell them?" Jen asked

"I told them the whole truth, from the day we met to getting back together; I told them how much I love you. My mom wants to meet you and my dad said he wasn't okay with you being my teacher and he doesn't think he will be. He was really angry so I don't know if he means it or not. My mom said she is going to talk to him before you come round" Tilly took a deep breath and then sighed again.

"It will be okay, I will go meet your parents and we will talk to them together and we will talk through everything" Jen smiled and leant over the table to give Tilly a soft kiss on the lips which was interrupted by Liam walking in and sighing.

"That's is going to take some getting used to" Liam said

"Are you planning on staying here or something Liam?" Jen asked

"If you don't mind, thanks for the offer sis" Liam smiled and grabbed his bags and took them to the spare room while Jen had a confused look on her face before turning to Tilly and asking when she wanted to go and see her parents.

Tilly smiled "Well there's no time like the present"

"What? You want to go now? Like right now?" Jen asked she wasn't expecting to have to face them so soon. She thought she would have time to prepare herself before she met the parents as Tillys older girlfriend who also happened to be her teacher.

"Yeah my mom is there and so is my dad but he is just hiding out in his 'office' but he will come down when he knows ive brought you with me"

"What did your mom say about us?"

"She said she isn't happy that you're my teacher but all she ever wanted for me was to be and happy and she can see that you make me happy so I think she will be okay with it once she meets you"

Jen laughed "What makes you think that?"

"She will love you as soon as meets you, I bet she will be welcoming you into the family as soon as she sees us together"

"What if she hates me?" Jen asked as she was really worried that this would be true

"She wont" Tilly knew that her mom would love Jen

"How do you know that?"

"Well I fell in love with you and my mom loves me and she wants me to be happy and when she sees how happy I am around you she will love you" Tilly smiled and then squeezed Jens hand in reassurance.

Jen sighed and then returned Tillys smile "Come on then let's go meet the parents before I change my mind"


	59. Chapter 59

It wasn't long before Jen and Tilly had arrived at Tilly's house to meet her parents and Jen was starting to feel very nervous. She was worried about what Tillys parents would say or more importantly what they would do. Tilly reached the end of her drive and walked up towards to the door before she realised that Jen had stopped at the bottom of the drive. Tilly went back to Jen who had a worried look in her eyes and a fear on her face that Tilly had never seen before.

"Are you okay?" Tilly asked

Jen sighed and then took a deep breath before turning towards Tilly and saying "Not really, I was never good at meeting the parents and now it's even worst as they know I am your teacher"

"It will be okay, I'll be there the whole time" Tilly promised Jen

Jen smiled at Tilly and started to feel a little bit better but she still didn't move, she stared up at the house wondering what would happen once she walked through those doors. Would things work out for them? Or would in there with job and a career ahead of her and come back out practically unemployed? Or worst case scenario would she lose Tilly?

Tilly could see Jen getting worked up and worrying about what could happen so she held out her hand ready for Jen to take it which she did and then smiled at her while leading her up to the drive and through the door to her house where her parents were waiting for them.

Tilly stepped into the house with Jen close behind her who had let go of her hand and nervously put them behind her back while entering the house and seeing Tilly's parents standing at the end of the hall way. Tillys mom was the first to react but how Jen expected.

Tillys mom held out her hand gesturing Jen to shake it "Hello I'm Tracy, you must be Tillys girlfriend? She never gave us your name"

Jen shook her hand "Um…Yes….I'm Jen" Tracy and Jen released each other hands and smiled at each other before Jen added "Its nice to meet you" Jen felt so nervous that she thought she was going to throw up especially as she turned her gaze to meet Tillys dad evil glare. Jen couldn't help but feel terrified while looking at Tillys dad glaring at her, she could feel the hate in his look; he clearly wasn't glad to see her. Tilly also noticed her dad's look and she wasn't happy about it so when she caught his attention she returned his glare back at him.

Tracy felt uncomfortable with the silence between them so she invited Jen inside and offered her drink which she accepted and followed her into the kitchen with Tilly close behind her. The 3 women left Tillys dad standing in the hall way glaring after them.

Tilly checked that Jen was okay before leaving the room to talk to her dad leaving Jen and her mom alone together. Jen didn't want to be left alone but she knew Tilly needed to talk to her dad so she agreed that she would be fine.

Tracy offered Jen a sit at the kitchen table and started to make both her and Jen a drink while she left Jen to sit at the kitchen table alone for a while. It felt like hours for Jen as she was waited for Tillys mom to start shouting at her or to throw her out of the house. She was waiting for Tillys mom to lost her temper and forbid Tilly from seeing Jen ever again. Jen really hoped that wouldnt happen but all she could do was sit and wait for Tillys mom to be ready to have a chat with her.


	60. Chapter 60

Tilly's mom finished making both her and Jen a drink and then she join Jen sitting at the table. Neither of the 2 women said anything for a few minutes they just sat there drinking their drinks before Tracy broke the silence.

"So Jen how are you?"

"I am okay thank you Mrs Evans"

"Please call me Tracy"

"Thank you I will do that" Jen smiled and then took another sip of her drink trying to calm down her nerves

"So you're a teacher?" Tracy asked

"Yes I am" Jen replied while awaiting the next question. This was it. She was about to find out what Tilly's mom thought about the situation. Her nerves were worst than ever.

"You teach my daughter?"

"For art, yes"

"How is she doing in that class?"

"She brilliant, she will pass with flying colours"

"That's good, so why don't you tell me why you're dating a student of yours who also happens to be my daughter?" Tracy asked Jen with a calm but assertive tone to her voice.

Jen was shocked how forward she was when asking question but she finally knew where Tilly received that trait from "Mrs Evans…"

Tilly's mom interrupted Jen "Tracy"

"Tracy, I never intended to start dating a student, it is the last thing I ever wanted to do but I met Tilly before I even knew she was a student of mine and by the time I found out, it was too late"

"What do you mean too late?" Tracy asked

"I only mean that I had already fallen for her, as soon as I found out I ended things straight away but I couldn't keep away from her so we became friends and I thought my feelings would disappear knowing that we couldn't be together because she is my student but I only fell in love with her even more" Jen was ranting and she was talking very fast to try and reveal her side of the story before Tracy could say anything.

"Do you regret anything concerning Tilly?" Tracy asked

"Only that I hurt her and got her expelled but I promise that I will never do anything like that to her again"

"If you could go back to the day on the beach, would you stop what happened?"

"Honestly? No I wouldn't, that was the happiest day of my life and I wouldn't change it even if I had the chance to"

"Okay, so what are your plans when Tilly moves to university?" Tracy asked

"I would really have to talk to Tilly about what she wants to do because it's up to her"

"Why is it up to Tilly?"

"Well it depends if she wants me around but I would gladly follow her anywhere and if she wants me to I would move to Cambridge, London, Birmingham or Leeds, where ever she wants to go, just so I could be with her"

"Okay Jen, I can tell your very nervous and thank you for answering all of my questions and for telling me the truth"

Jen smiled "Your welcome, I know that this means a lot to Tilly and I know she hated keeping this secret from you. I am just glad that she doesn't have to do that anymore, I just want her to be happy"

Tracy took a sip from her drink before she smiled back at Jen and replied to what she had just said "I can't say that I am comfortable about you being her teacher but I do understand that neither one of you knew the truth when you met and I am glad that you tried to break it off when you found out. Would you like to know what I think Jen? The truth?"

Jen's heart was racing; this is what she had waited for. She was about to find out if Tracy could cope with the teacher situation "Yes please Tracy"

"Jen don't be so worried, I think you are perfect for my daughter. The way she spoke about you today, it was great, I have never seen her so happy and I am glad she has found some one who makes her feel like that again. Ever since Maddie and her other friends died, I haven't seen her smile that much anymore but when she was talking about you it was like she was a child again. She didn't have any worries or secrets; she was just happy. I love seeing her like that and if that is because of you then both you and Tilly have my blessing with this relationship. The teacher thing isn't great but as I said neither of you could help the way things turned out. Once Tilly leaves college things will be better but as far as I am concerned everything is fine and I'm glad that Tilly has you by her side."

Jen took a deep breath and then smiled she wasn't expecting Tilly's mom to be okay with them but she was so grateful that she was. "Thank you so much Tracy, you have no idea how much this means to me and I promise you that I will do what ever it takes to make sure Tilly is safe and happy"

"Thank you and welcome to the family Jen" Tracy smiled and then finished off the last part of her drink before she stood up "Lets go and join Tilly and her dad in the other room"


	61. Chapter 61

While Jen and Tracy were left in the kitchen together Tilly headed in the other room where she found her dad looking out of the window into the garden. He was watching as the sun shined and as the light breeze caused the grass to move, he didn't acknowledge Tilly entering the room and he didn't move as she walked up beside him to look out of the window. They both stood there for several minutes before either one of them spoke. Tilly was watching her dad more than she was the garden. She never understood what was so fascinating about looking out of the window to see the empty garden staring back at them. Her dad would stand at this window for hours just looking into the garden without saying a word. For the first time she realised that both her and her dad had this in common except for the fact that she preferred to look out at the moon and stars while her dad like to look at the garden and the sun.

Tilly's dad finally broke the silence "You I used to stand here and watch you play in the garden with your mom, I could spend hours doing that"

"That was a long time ago dad"

"Yeah it was but you're still my little girl"

"I'm still your daughter dad, I'm just not that little girl in the garden anymore, I've grown up"

Tilly's dad sighed and then turned to look at his daughter "I know that but it went by so fast and you will be 18 next week, officially an adult. Then you will be off to university and you will move out. I can't help but feel like I am losing you Tilly"

"You haven't lost me dad, I'm still here"

"I know that but my question is for how long?"

"Dad, why are you being so rude to Jen?" Tilly asked

"You know why, she isn't your girlfriend, she is your teacher, she can't be both."

"Well she won't be for long, I will be leaving college soon and then she will just be my girlfriend"

"She wont be your teacher when I report her"

Tilly stared at her dad with a shocked expression on her face "Would you really do that?"

"Yes I would Tilly, to protect you, I know what's best for you and that woman isn't"

"Dad, don't do this, don't report her"

"Why not? It's what she deserves for dating a student"

Tilly stared at her dad like he was a stranger to her she had never seen her dad speak like this about anyone, he was always so nice about everything. Tilly turned to look at her dad making sure that she had his all of his attention before she spoke to him. "Dad please don't make her leave me"

Tilly's dad sighed and then placed his hand on her shoulder "Tilly you may not know it yet but this is the best thing for you and one day you will thank me"

"Dad, I love her and if you report her and she gets taken away from me because of you then I will never speak to you again."

"Tilly, you don't mean that"

"Yes I do, Dad I love you and I want you in my life but if I lose her because of you I'm not sure I could forgive you for that" Tillys dad was shocked and his draw dropped slightly, he had never heard Tilly talk to him like that before.

"It's the best thing for you love, you have university to go to and she will only hold you back"

Tilly laughed "How will she dad?"

"You will go to an under achieving university so you can be close to her, I know that is something you will do."

"Actually I have already chosen where I want to go to university and Jen is happy for me, she wants the best for me, about what we will do, well I need to discuss that with her. I can do long distance if she wants to stay here but if there is a chance she wants to come with me then that's even better"

"Even if it is against my wishes?" Tillys dad asked

"If that's the case then yes, but I would rather that you got to know her and attempted to accept my relationship with her"

"How will that help?"

"Well it will show me that you care my choices and about the woman who I love. That way you can see what a great person she is and even come to like her because whether you like it or not dad she is a part of my life now and that's not going to change anytime soon. So I would appreciate it if you made an effort with Jen." Tilly turned to face the window again to look outside at the garden while her dad stared at her before turning to look out the window with her.

"What happens if I don't Tilly?" Tillys dad asked as he casually turned his head to look at his only daughter.

"If you don't try to make an effort with Jen and you try to take her away from me and you ruin my life and allow my heart to be broken even after I have asked you not to then I will walk out of this house and never look back. Please trust me and allow me to make my own decisions"

"Is she worth all this trouble Tilly? Are you sure that she is worth the risk?"

Tilly smiled at her dad "I am 100% sure and nothing is going to change that"

"Well we will see about that" Tilly's dad wasn't too sure that Jen was right for Tilly but he wasnt about to do anything to prove it in front of Tilly in case she meant what she said and walked out on him. Tilly didn't have time to disagree with her dads last comment as they were now joined by Jen and Tracy.


	62. Chapter 62

Tilly turned around to see Jen walking through the door with her mom behind her and she was shocked to see Jen smiling. Tilly took that as a sign that things had gone well between the two of them while she was gone. Jen smiled as Tilly walked over towards her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before taking her hand and leading her towards the sofa.

Jen and Tilly sat down on the sofa while her mom and dad spoke by the window. Tilly turned to Jen and smiled before asking her how it went while she was gone.

"It was okay, she welcomed me into the family so I think that she might like me" Jen smiled and squeezed Tilly's hand

Tilly smiled "Im glad it went so well and I told you that she would didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, how did things go with your dad?" Jen asked while glancing over to see Tilly's dad looking out the window

"Not so well but he is stubborn and after the chat we just had I think he will come around, I think he is still mad at me"

"Im sure everything will be okay Tilly. Have you decided when you are going to talk to them about university?" Jen asked as Tracy had reminded her from their conversation.

"Yeah I have, I want to talk to you first but then I will tell them what I have decided"

"Talk to me? About what?"

"Not now Jen, we can talk about that later, now we need to focus on my dad"

"Right, okay, we can do that" Jen told her before turning to look at Tilly's dad who was already making his way over towards Tilly and Jen. When he reached the sofa he stood slightly in front of it making sure that he didn't block the gap for people to walk through. He looked straight at Tilly making sure that he had her full attention before he turned to Jen and stuck out his hand "I'm Chris, sorry for not introducing myself earlier" Jen stood up and shook his hand before nodding her head and saying "I'm Jen and don't worry about it Mr Evans" Tilly's dad didn't ask her to call him Chris, he liked that Jen was either scared or respectful enough to call him this instead of calling him Chris.

Chris then turned to Tilly and told her that she should go help her mom while he spoke to Jen alone. Tilly didn't want to leave Jen alone again especially with her dad but he gave her a stern look and she felt like she had no choice so she gave Jen a look before she left the room leaving Jen alone with one of her parents yet again.

Jen didn't know what to do, she felt very uncomfortable around Tilly's dad, he didn't seem like a welcoming person. Jen just stood there while she watched Chris follow Tilly out of the room and then watched as he came back in and shut the door behind him.

Tilly's dad then turned to face to Jen and he told her to sit down which she did and then he proceeded to take the seat opposite her. Jen felt even more nervous than she did when she was with Tracy. These nerves felt even worst, It was like she was in trouble and she was about to be told off. She felt like a child again. Jen sat there while Tillys dad made himself comfortable, she didn't want to be the one the say the first word but by the looks of it she would have to.

"You have a lovely home Mr Evans" Jen said while looking around the room admiring the design and layout of the room

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Jen isn't it?" Chris asked

"Yes"

"Okay, well my wife tells me that she had a chat with you in the kitchen"

Jen smiled and nodded "Yes we had a nice chat; she is a very understanding and welcoming women"

"Yes she told me that she is okay with the teacher situation and the fact that you're dating my daughter"

"As I said, she is an understanding woman"

"She is indeed, more understanding that I can ever be, I am the practical one, and can you see where I am going with this Jen?"

Jen gulped and then took a deep breath ignoring the knots in her stomach "No Mr Evans"

"Well let me put it simply for you, I don't think your right for my little girl, especially as she has to lie to be with you, and don't tell me it wont be for long because the relationship is based on a lie and that will never change"

"With all due respect Mr Evans when me and Tilly first met neither of us knew that I am her teacher and everything we felt then and everything we feel for each other now is real. We may have to hide our relationship but it will never be a lie" Jen tried to keep calm and she tried to make sure that she wasn't giving Tilly's dad any reason to be even more angry than he already was

"You're quick to defend the relationship" Chris noticed

Jen nodded before she spoke "I will always defend Tilly and our relationship"

"Why would you do that?"

"I love Tilly and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her or make her feel bad. I wont allow people to make out our relationship is wrong or a bad thing because it is far from it."

"So what are you going to do when she goes to university and leaves you behind?" Chris asked

"Well as I told Tracy I depends if Tilly want me around but I would gladly follow her anywhere and if she wanted me to then I would move anywhere she decides to go just so I could be with her. We still need to talk about what we should do"

Chris laughed "So are you telling me that you would quit your job and move to the same place where Tilly is going to university?"

"That's exactly what I am telling you" Jen didn't appreciate Chris laughing at her especially as it is his daughter happiness that they were talking about.

"What would you do if I reported you?"

Jen started to panic and her heart rate increased but she couldn't let Tilly's dad know that he was getting to her she had to keep it cool and calm "I would admit everything, confess my love for Tilly and take my punishment and if it meant going to jail then I would write to Tilly and explain that you reported me and then when I got out I would come back for her"

"What if she had moved on by then? You could be in jail for a while" Chris smiled and then waited for Jens answer

Jens face dropped she hated thinking about Tilly with anyone else but her but she looked up to meet Chris's evil glare "Then I would wish her the best and leave her to it just waiting for when she wanted me back"

"What if she didn't want you back? Would you really waste your life waiting for her?"

"I love her and if I was taken away from her it would be the worst time of my life and if she met someone else it would crush me but I would want to be happy so if that meant letting her go then I would. Just for the record Mr Evans your daughter is worth waiting for"

Chris was a little taken back by what Jen had said about his daughter it seemed like she really did care about Tilly but he couldn't let that distract him he knew what was best for Tilly and Jen wasnt right for her. Chris stood up and walked over towards his desk and picked up a little book and then walked back over towards Jen.

"Right Jen, I have heard what you have to say but let's get straight to the point, you're not right for my daughter and she is only going to get hurt being with you. I am her dad and I know what she needs and she doesn't need you. So what's your price?"

Jen was confused "What do you mean?"

Chris sighed "How much is it going to cost me for you to walk out of Tilly's life without telling her that I had anything to do with it? Name your price and I will make it happen"

Jen look from Chris's face to the little book in his hand. Was he seriously offering to pay Jen to leave Tilly alone? Was he that desperate to keep Jen away from Tilly? Jen look at Chris and then his book once more before she smiled at him.


	63. Chapter 63

Tilly was in the kitchen with her mom while Jen was left alone in the other room with her dad and she could stand not knowing what was happening and what her dad was saying to Jen. Tilly was worried of what her dad might do, would he do anything to push Jen away after the conversation they just had? Tilly would love to say no but she wasn't sure. She didn't understand why her dad couldn't just try to accept her relationship with Jen just like her mom had done.

Tilly was glad that her mom had made the effort with Jen and that she got to know here little a bit. Just like she expected Tilly's mom liked Jen and she was happy that she had accepted Jen and welcomed her into the family.

"So what did you think of Jen mom?" Tilly asked

"Apart from the fact she is your teacher she is nice" Tracy smiled at Tilly

Tilly laughed "Was you expecting her to be old?"

"Erm what age counts as old? Be very careful with your answer"

"37" Tilly winked at her mom

"Am I old Tilly?"

"No mother of course not, your just 37"

"Yeah you better back down, you know you won't win against your mother, what's the age gap between you and Jen anyway?"

Tilly laughed and then answered her mom "4 years"

"Oh that's not bad, I like her Tilly, she is very nice and she is protective of you which is good because I know she will look after you. You can tell she cares about you a lot"

"Yeah but the main thing is she's hot" Tilly laughed while her mom's jaw dropped before saying "Tilly!" which made Tilly laugh "I'm just joking with you mom, aside from the fact that she is good-looking, she is great and I really do love her"

Tracy smiled at daughter "I'm glad your happy darling, I really am, I hope she makes you this happy for how ever long you two will be together"

"Me to mom, I wonder how is going in there, dad wasn't too happy when I was speaking to him"

Tracy frowned "What makes you say that?"

"Well he told me he feels like he is losing me and that Jen wasn't right for me and that he knows what's best and that he would report her"

"What did you say to that?"

Tilly sighed "I'm not proud of myself saying this but I told him that if he did anything to take Jen away from me then I wouldn't speak to him again and that I would walk out of here and never look back"

"Tilly, your dad is just trying to look out for you, you know that right?"

"I know but he doesn't realise that if he takes Jen away from me then I will be miserable and I wouldn't want to look him in the eye again knowing that he ruined my chance of happiness"

"He thinks that Jen is bad for you just because she is your teacher, he doesn't want to think of you growing up and falling in love. The way he see's it, your turning 18, going to university and moving out in a very short time and now Jen is just another reason for you to leave. He thinks that you wont have time for us once you start this part of your life"

Tilly sighed and she felt even worse than she already did "He must understand that you guys are my parents and that I will always have time for you guys and that I love you both so much but if he carries on like this he will end up pushing me away"

"I'll talk to him and make him understand that he just has to let you go so you can experience life and do your own thing and that doesn't mean he is losing you, just that he will see you a little less." Tracy smiled and hugged Tilly before kissing her cheek and then adding "Everything will be alright darling, you'll see"

"Thanks mom, do you reckon I should go and save Jen from dad now?" Tilly asked looking towards the door way desperately wanting to go and see if Jen was okay. Tilly was worried about what her dad was saying to Jen and she was also wondering if Jen was coping being alone with her dad. She felt bad leaving her there but she couldn't ignore the look her dad was giving her. Tilly thought that it might be good for her dad to spend some time with Jen alone. He would be able to see how great she was and she would be able to tell how much Tilly meant to Jen and how much Jen loved Tilly. It might help him realise that there relationship wasn't one sided.

Tilly sat there waiting for what felt like hours waiting for her dad to open the door so she could go back in. She didn't want to walk in and interrupt them just in case they were getting along, she didn't want to ruin that. All she could do now was wait until Jen came out.


	64. Chapter 64

Jen was still sitting in the other room smiling at Chris and his little book. She couldn't believe he was offering her money to leave Tilly but by the look on his face she could tell he was serious. Jen sat there with a big smile on her face while she looked at Chris who was also smiling.

"I take that the big smile on your face means your going to accept my offer?" Chris asked

"Is this some sort of test to see if I would stand by Tilly or are you actually serious?" Jen asked

"I am 100% serious, so what's your price?"

Jen smiled and then with a sarcastic tone in her voice said "How about nothing?"

"So you will leave her alone and I don't have to pay you? Even better" Chris smiled

"No I mean I am not taking any money from you and I am not leaving Tilly. Didn't you hear anything I said?" Jen asked

"Yeah I did but it doesn't mean you actually meant it"

"Well I think I just proved that I meant it"

"Don't be foolish Jen; I am offering you a lot of money, you could move and start a new life somewhere away from Tilly"

"It wouldn't mean anything without her"

"Tilly is just a kid, why are you risking your career for her? And more importantly why are you risking her future?"

"Tilly isn't a kid, she is a very pretty, funny, smart, mature young woman and sometimes she is more of an adult than I am. She is capable of making her own choices and she knows what could happen and she takes all the consequences into account before she makes any decisions"

"She still has a lot to learn clearly or she wouldn't be dating a teacher"

"She knows the risk behind this relationship, yet she still chooses to be with me and not because im older or because its exciting that she dating her teacher but because she fell in love with me and that happened before she knew I was her teacher"

"She is my daughter and I know what is best for her and dating her teacher is not going to end well"

"I know you're dad and that you love her but you can't dictate to her what she can and can't do. Trust me it will only push her away and make her want to it anyway. She is old enough to make her own choices and learn from her mistakes. She needs to decide these sorts of things on her own now. I know it's hard but you have to let her do that"

"She is my little girl, how can I stand by and watch her make a mistake?"

"You just have to find a way to stop yourself from trying to make these decisions for her and let her do it herself. If they end up being a mistake than it's your job to be there for her and help her realise that it was a mistake and that she should learn from it"

"When she realises that this is a mistake then I will be there for her"

"Why do you think that I am a mistake? Have you ever thought that I might the woman who your daughter spends the rest of her life with? I could be the woman to make her happy until her dying days. If Tilly lets me then I will be that person. I will protect her and keep her safe for as long as we are together. I will support in anything she does and ill be there to share things with her. I will never let anyone hurt her ever again but on the off-chance that some one does I will be there for her to help her through it. If you give me a chance I can make your daughter happy."

Chris sat down on the chair and processed everything that Jen had said to him. He was shocked that Jen had stood up to him like that; no one had ever done that before. She really had put him in his place and made him feel like the smallest man on the planet. What if she was right? Maybe she could be the woman to make Tilly happy and if she was then offering her money to leave would ruin any chance he had of keeping Tilly close to him.

Chris thought about what Tilly had said to him when she was standing next to him by the window. Did she really mean that she wouldn't talk to him if he scared Jen away? Chris had never heard his daughter talk to him like that before and it was because she was scared to lose Jen because he made her leave. He was so close to ruining his daughter's happiness and he was too stubborn to realise it. If Jen hadn't stood up for Tilly and their relationship then he could have destroyed any relationship he has with Tilly, she could have walked out and never spoke to him again. Chris knew he couldn't let that happen and if that meant trying to get to know Jen and tolerate their relationship then that is what he would do, for Tilly's sake.

Chris turned to Jen and nodded "Okay I won't report you or offer you anymore money; I will give your relationship with Tilly a chance and let her make her own decisions. Jen if you hurt her then I wont be forgiving."

Did he really just say that? Jen smiled and thanked Chris before he asked her not to tell Tilly about the money thing.

Jen sighed and shook her head "Mr Evans I know that you mean a lot to Tilly and she really hated having to lie to you but if she knew that you were offering me money to leave her then it would destroy her. You have put in a real difficult position now, what am I meant to do? If I tell her, she will be upset but if I lie to her and then she finds out she will be hurt even more that I lied to her"

"How about you tell her the truth then but if she starts to get mad you tell her what you did"

"What did I do?" Jen asked

"You stood up for her and fought for your relationship with Tilly and most of all you stood up to me which no one has ever done before"

"She is worth it" Jen smiled

"Yeah well if you didn't stick to your guns then I would probably still be offering you money, now go and tell Tilly what happened and if she gets mad at me, just remind her I that I am going to take the back seat and attempt to accept your relationship"

"Okay Mr Evans and thank you" Jen smiled and stared to leave the room before Chris stopped her "Oh Jen?" Jen turned around "Yes Mr Evans?" while Chris smiled and then politely said "Maybe you should start calling me Chris" Jen smiled and nodded before she walked out of the room to go and tell Tilly what had just happened


	65. Chapter 65

Tilly was still waiting for Jen and she was getting tired of wondering what was going on, they had been in that room talking for ages and she couldn't stand it any longer. Tilly had decided that if Jen hadn't came out in the next 10 minutes then she would be going in to get her.

Tilly didn't have to wait long as she saw Jen walk out of the room and walked straight to Tilly who hugged her and planted a soft kiss to her lips.

"I missed you, it felt like you were in there ages" Tilly said

"I know, it felt like that for me too, trust me" Jen told Tilly

"Why what happened?" Tilly asked

"Can we go somewhere to talk in private?" Jen whispered in Tilly's ear so Tracy would hear

Tilly looked slightly confused but agreed anyway while telling her mom that she was going to talk to Jen for a while and that she would be back down later she took Jen upstairs to her room. Jen shut the door behind them and then sat down on the bed next to Tilly who was watching Jen closely. They were finally alone and able to talk without other people overhearing them. Jen turned to Tilly and told her that she had to tell her something but she had to promise to let her finish but she freaked our or react in any way. Tilly promised and insisted that Jen tell her what was going on. Jen took a deep breath and started to tell Tilly what had happened when she was talking to her dad.

"Right okay, well when you left me and your dad alone we spoke for a little about general things and mainly you but after he asked me a lot of questions, just like your mom did, he said lets gets straight to the point which confused me because I had no idea what he was talking about until he pulled out this little book and offered me money to leave you and not tell you that he had anything to do with it…"

Jen was interrupted by Tilly which she had expected "How…" Tilly couldn't finish her sentence because Jen had stopped her by kissing Tilly who was taken by surprise for a second but then reacted to Jen kissing her and then kissed back at which point Jen pulled away "I knew you would interrupt me, seems like that is the only way to stop you, let me finish before you say anything else, okay?" Tilly just nodded and allowed Jen to carry on finishing her story.

Jen carried on from where she left off "I asked him if that was a test to see if I would stand by your side but he said he was serious about giving me the money which I refused and said that I wouldn't take his money and that I am not leaving you. After that we spoke about you making your own decisions and mistakes and how he was meant to stand by and watch you make a mistake"

Jen took a deep breath before she continued "So I told him that he just needed to find a way and if you did make a mistake that he should be there for you and then I asked him if he ever thought of the fact that I might not be a mistake and that I could be the woman you spend the rest of your life with and the one who makes you happy. After repeating my self quite a lot, he realised the mistake he almost made and how it could have pushed you away so he sat there for a while and thought about what he had done. Then I told him that I couldn't lie to you and that I had to tell you the truth and he told me that I should do that and if you got mad at him then I should tell you that if I didn't stick up you and our relationship and stood up to him then he would still be offering me money to leave you. Then the best part is that he said he will stand by and let you make your own decisions and that he will try to get to know me a bit better and give our relationship a chance. Then he told me that I should call him Chris" Jen took another deep breath and stopped talking while Tilly just stared at her.

"Are you done?" Tilly asked when Jen just nodded

Tilly looked at Jen and thought about what she had just told her, how could her dad do that? He almost bribed Jen to leave Tilly? That would have destroyed her. Tilly was over the moon that Jen had turned the money down, it really did show her that Jen cared about her. She loved hearing Jen say she loves her but when she does something that proves it then it makes Tilly feel even happier. Actions do speak louder than words after all.

Jen looked at Tilly "Are you mad at him?"

"Yes I am so I probably won't speak to him for a day or two; I will let him sweat a bit before I forgive him. That's what he gets for trying to pay my girlfriend to leave me. I'm glad that he is going to get of ours back though" Tilly smiled at Jen

"At least that's out of the way now, you don't have to lie to your parents, my brother knows about us. Just have to finish college and then we can be together where ever we want and everybody can know about it"

"That sounds great Jen but first we have to make sure that Liam isn't going to do anything rash and then we have my 18th to celebrate and I still have to talk to about university"

"We have plenty of time for all that and speaking of university, I wanted to talk to you about that as well"

Tilly smiled hoping that Jen was thinking the same thing as her "Okay we can save that for another day because now you should get back to Liam who you left in your flat all alone"

Jen sighed and lay back on the bed "It looks like he will be staying at my place for a while"

Tilly laughed "Yeah I guessed that when he carried his bags into the spare room, you better go back and talk to him"

Jen sat up and looked at Tilly "You trying to get rid of me Miss Evans?"

Tilly smirked "Maybe"

"Huh fine if that's the way you want to play it I'll go home" Jen stood and started to walk out of the room before Tilly called her back

Tilly looked at Jen "What have you forgot Jen?"

Jen shrugged her shoulders "Nothing"

Tilly pointed to her lips and then said "My goodbye?"

Jen laughed "Nope I don't think so"

Tilly pulled a shocked face "Why not?"

"People who try to get rid of their girlfriends don't get a kiss, live it with it" Jen winked at Tilly and went to turn away before Tilly grabbed her hand and pulled her over towards her which made Jen land on the bed

"Im sorry but you do need to speak to Liam and if I don't prompt you then you wont leave, tell me im wrong?"

Jen didn't say anything she just looked at Tilly and then sighed before leaning forward to kiss Tilly who was ready this time and reacted to the kiss before Jen could pull away again. Tilly heated the kiss teasing Jens tongue before she pulled away leaving Jen pouting and looking at Tilly before she said "That is cruel"

Tilly smiled and then planted a soft kiss to Jens lips before smiling at her "Come on, ill walk you to the door"


	66. Chapter 66

Jen arrived back to flat to find Liam crashed out on the sofa watching T.V and eating some of Jen snack foods. He didn't even move when Jen came back he just shouted a hello and carried on watching T.V. He had been there half a day and he was already acting like he owned the place. Jen turned the T.V off and asked him to sit up so she could sit on the sofa and talk to him. Liam moved and faced Jen ready for her to talk to him.

"Liam, you know I am back with Tilly so that's means she will be around here quite a lot, right?" Jen asked

"I figured as much, why are you back with her Jen? Think of your job" Liam moaned

"I told you I love her and I don't care about my job if it means I lose Tilly"

"So if you had to pick between your job and Tilly?"

"I would pick Tilly every time" Jen smiled at Liam

"Fine, I wont bug you about it anymore but if it all goes wrong don't moan at me because I warned you"

"I just want to make sure your not going to report me" Jen said with her smirk on her face knowing that Liam would never do that to her

"Of course I wont you idiot" Liam laughed

"When Tilly is here, can you try to be nice to her please?" Jen pleaded with Liam and gave him the sad face look until he agreed. Then Jen turned the T.V back on and went to her room and lay on the bed glad that this day was almost over. It had been so long and it was the first time she had to convince the parents of her girlfriend that she would be a good girlfriend to their daughter. Jen had one last thing to do before she could relax and put this weird experience behind her.

Jen picked up her phone and scrolled through the names until she found the one she was looking for but when she did she smiled and then pressed the call button.

The phone rang 5 times before someone answered

"Flour Face!"

"Hey Paige, you okay?" Jen asked

"Yeah im sound babes, how are you?"

"Well I met Tilly's parents today"

"Was it parents evening or something?" Paige asked

"Nope, it was as her girlfriend"

"No way"

"Yeah way"

"Oh my god" Paige sounded shocked and Jen wasn't surprised

"I know, they found out she was lying so she told them the truth, luckily her mom is an understanding woman so she was okay with the teacher situation but her dad took a lot more convincing until her agree to give the relationship a chance"

Paige laughed "Oh someone has had a busy day"

"Oh yeah and Liam is here and he knows about me and Tilly too"

"God Flour Face, that's sounds like a real tough day"

"It was, Paige, it was a long day"

"I bet it was, so was there anything else you want to fill me in with?" Paige asked

"No, but I did want to ask you something"

"Go ahead"

"Were you serious about letting Tilly come and live with you and giving her a part-time job while she is at university?" Jen asked

"Sure, why?"

"Well how would you feel about me joining you?"

"What do you mean? You're moving back down here?" Paige sounded very excited

"Well yeah maybe, I just wanted to check with you before I spoke to Tilly, its pointless bringing it up if I have nowhere to live"

"Of course it will be great; you have to pay rent though"

"Obviously, I was thinking about talking to Tilly about it, I don't want to do the long distance thing and I can be a teacher any where and until I find a job and I can just work at a bar or something"

"No you can work with me; I set up an art lessons workshop for local school kids at my gallery last month and I am still looking for a decent person to run it, so you can have that job if you want? It's still teaching but just not in a school"

"Paige that's great, have I ever told you that you're my best friend?"

"Plenty of times but one thing Flour Face"

"What's that Paige?" Jen asked

"I will need to see your C.V"

Jen laughed while Paige joined in with her before she stopped to say"Make sure you talk to Tilly about this, but im sure it's what she wants"

"I will Paige, I just wanted to check with you first, ill talk to her tomorrow and ill let you know how it goes, speak to you tomorrow?" Jen said

"Sure thing Flour Face, good luck, see you later" Paige hung up the phone leaving Jen to finally relax and get some sleep before she spoke to Tilly about their possible future tomorrow.


	67. Chapter 67

**This is the only chapter I am posting today as I have a party to go to but I will post more tomorrow :)**

Tilly was still at her house wishing that Jen was still with her and for the first time in a while she felt lonely. Tilly had gotten so used to waking up next to Jen and spending most of the day with that it felt weird when she was alone. All she wanted was to be with Jen again but she knew that they had to spend some time apart and they couldn't be with each other every minute of the day; no matter how much she would enjoy that.

Tilly had decided that she had shut herself in her room for long enough and that she should go speak to her parents. Now that she had made up her mind about not attending university at Cambridge Tilly thought she should tell her parents about her decision and she thought today would be perfect as Tillys dad had already said that he would respect that Tilly needs to make up her own mind.

Tilly found her parents sitting in the kitchen having a drink while chatting and while she was about to walk in she over heard part of their conversation.

"Chris, how could you do that?"

"Tracy I told you that she never took it anyway"

"I know that but what if she had? Then our daughter would be beyond heart broken and it would have been your fault"

"If she had took the money then it would prove that she isn't right for Tilly, I'm telling you Tracy this relationship they have isn't going to last"

Tracy sighed "You told Jen that you would try and accept their relationship and I am sure that she would have told Tilly that already"

"Yeah I said that and I will try, I will be polite to her and I will let her come in the house and more importantly I will let her date Tilly but I am telling you that it wont be a happy ending for them. Tilly will end up getting hurt"

"You're unbelievable!"

"What for being realistic?" Chris asked

"No for not giving them a chance"

"Are you telling me that you will?"

"Yes, I like her, she is nice and she will look after Tilly and I know that she will do what she can to make Tilly happy." Tracy agreed

"You got all of that from one conversation?"

"Yes I did, I could see it all over her face when she was talking about Tilly and when they were sitting on the sofa I was watching them. Jen had 'the look' in her eyes when she was looking at Tilly. You can just tell by the way she acts around Tilly that she does love her"

Chris made a sound that showed he thought what Tracy was saying is crazy "How could you possibly know that?"

"Its called being a romantic and recognising emotions, get anyone to watch the two of them together and they will say the same thing"

"No Tracy it's called being a woman and I didn't see it"

"That's because you don't want to see. Whether you like it or not Tilly is growing up and she is going to date women and she will move out but that doesn't mean she is gone. You need to get off her back and let her make up her own mind or she will end up resenting you when she is older."

"I am letting make up her own mind, why do you think Jen is still allowed to see her?"

"Yeah after you tried to pay her off to leave Tilly"

"Okay that's a fair point but I will from now"

Tilly had heard enough and she thought this would be the perfect time to walk in and discuss her choice of university and if her dad tried to say anything about her choice then she had the perfect quote to throw in her face.

Tilly walked into the kitchen and her mom and dad practically jumped out of their chairs.

"Oh Tilly, how long you been standing there?" Chris asked

"Long enough and don't worry Jen already told me about your little stunt"

"Tilly I am sorry about that"

"No your not, your just upset she didn't accept it and leave anyway I am mad at you, but depending on the way you react to what about to tell you, then you might be able to get in my good books again"

"What do you need to tell us Tilly?" Tracy asked

"I have decided that I am not going to Cambridge but I am going to university in Leeds instead"

Both of Tillys parents stopped what they were doing and looked up at her while their jaws dropped. Tilly smiled at them and nodded her head. Tillys dad took a deep breath and started shaking his head while Tillys mom continued to stare at Tilly.

"There is no way in hell that's happening! I didn't spend years saving up for you to go to a crap university. Cambridge is the best and that's where you will be going whether you like it or not. You better drop this silly idea and come to your senses. You're going to Cambridge!"

"Chris, what did we just talk about? This is Tillys choice"

Tilly turned to her mom and then said "Are you okay with my decision?"

"I would like you to get the best education but if you want to go to Leeds then that's up to you but promise me you will visit at least once a month?" Tracy smiled at her daughter who nodded at her and then returned her smile.

"That won't be necessary because she is not going to Leeds" Chris shouted

Tilly sighed "Yes I am and there is nothing you can do to stop me"

"You want a bet? While you live under my roof you do what I say and if I tell you to go to Cambridge then that's what you will do"

"Okay then"

Chris frowned and then looked at Tilly "Yeah…Erm good….That was easier than I thought it would be"

"Oh you think I agree with you? No dad I don't. Until you do what you said you would which is let me make my own decisions then I will move out. Your roof, your rules? If I don't live here you cant try and tell me what to do" Tilly smiled at her dad and then walked out of the room and headed upstairs to pack her bags and head to Jens. Hopefully she would let Tilly stay for a day or two until Tillys mom and talked Tillys dad around to the idea.


	68. Chapter 68

Tilly dad followed Tilly towards her room trying to stop her from packing her bags. He followed her up the stairs and to her room and tried to walk in before Tilly shut the door but he was too late she had already shut the door before he got there. He knocked the door several times and didn't get a reply.

"Tilly, stop being stupid, you don't need to leave"

Tilly ignored her dad and carried packing hers bags so that she would have enough things to last her for a few days. Tillys dad was still trying to get Tilly come out but he wasn't having much luck.

"Tilly I have had enough now, you're going to Cambridge and that is the end of it, now come out and stop being a silly little girl"

Tilly opened the door with her bags on her arm and then glared at her dad who was standing watching her.

"I am not stupid and I am not a silly little girl, I am almost 18 and I am old enough to make my own decisions and until you learn to respect then I won't live under your roof and follow your idiotic rules. You call me a silly little girl yet you're the one acting like a child. How about you phone me when you have seen sense, yeah dad?" Tilly walked past her dad and headed for the stairs where she found her mom waiting for her at the bottom.

"Tilly please don't go" Tracy pleaded

"Mom, don't worry, I am just going to Jens, I won't be far"

"You don't have to leave"

"Yes I do, I can't live here if dad thinks he can order me around like a child, I know he wants the best for me but I don't want to go to Cambridge"

"He is just shocked; he just need time to come around to the idea"

Tilly laughed "Sure he is, why cant he be like you? You understand that I need to make my own choices"

"I know that if I argue with you then you will only do the opposite anyway and you're an adult now, I cant tell you what to do anymore Tilly"

"Dad just needs to think like you because it annoys me when he tries to dictate my life to me"

"Please just stay here"

"Mom I don't want to be around him right now, I will come back when he realises that he needs to back off a little and be more like you"

Tracy frowned but then agreed with her "Okay Tilly"

Tilly sighed "Mom this isn't because of you, it is because of dad and I need to prove my point now instead of leaving it and resenting him later in life, I need to sort this problem out now. Please tell me you understand? Ill be back home before you know it"

"I understand Tilly and make sure you come and see me soon because you know what your dad is like. I will talk to him okay?"

"Okay mom" Tilly hugged her mom and gave her a kiss on her cheek before turning to see her dad watching her from the top of the stairs. They shared a look before Tilly picked up her bags and walked out of the door.


	69. Chapter 69

Jen had fallen asleep in her bedroom after she had spoken to Paige and she had no idea what had happened with Tilly and her dad. Jen woke up feeling relaxed so she slowly got out of bed and headed into the kitchen where she found it empty except for a note stuck to the fridge saying 'Gone out don't wait up I wont be back for 2 days – Liam'

Jen shook her head and went to get a drink when the door knocked thinking that Liam must have forgotten something she went to answer the door but she was surprised to see Tilly smiled back at her. Jen invited her in and noticed that she had bags with her and then looked up at Tilly as she shut the door behind her.

"Tilly? What's with the bags?" Jen asked

Tilly smiled at Jen "I know this is a bit forward but can I stay with you for a few days please?"

Jen was confused but smile back at Tilly anyway "Why?"

Tilly sighed and then sat down at the table in the kitchen "I had an argument with my dad and long story short he said while I live under his roof I need to follow his rules so I told him I was leaving until he realised that he was wrong to tell me what to do"

"What was all that about?"

"I told him that I am not going Cambridge"

"Oh right, take it your dad didn't like that then?" Jen asked

"Nope he didn't, is it okay for me to stay?" Tilly asked

"How long do you need to stay for?"

"A few days, my mom is going to talk to him and he will come around to the idea soon. Sorry I should of called or something"

Jen smiled "Its okay, you can stay, there is just one problem though"

Tilly smiled at Jen and then said "Thanks and what the problem?"

"This is a 2 bedroom flat but with Liam staying here there's no room for you so you will have to sleep on the sofa" Jen laughed

"What about your bed?"

"I will be sleeping in it"

"So you don't want to share it with me?"

"Not really, you hog the bed" Jen flashed Tilly a cheeky smile

Tilly shrugged her shoulders "Well I guess that sleeping on the sofa would be a good thing"

Jen was curious about Tillys comment "Why would that be a good thing?"

Tilly shrugged her shoulders "You wouldnt get much sleep"

Jen laughed "Why's that?"

Tilly stood up and walked over towards Jen and stood right in front of her for a second watching Jen's eye move up and down looking at Tilly and then moved closer to her and heard Jen's breathing speed up. Tilly leant into Jen so that her body was pressing up against hers and then whispered into her ear "I would keep you up all night" Tilly traced her fingers down Jens arm and then moved her hand onto Jens body and slowly moved her hand along the side of Jen body. Tilly could hear the effect she had on Jen and she could see her chest moving up and down like it was about to explode. Tilly stopped her hand while it was hovering over Jens bum for a minute and leaned in towards Jen and drew her in for a kiss before she pulled away and whispered in her ear "Oh well your loss" Tilly smiled and then moved away from Jen who was left standing alone and breathless who stood there staring at Tilly.

Tilly had leant against the table watching Jens reaction, she found it funny how she could have this kind of effect on Jen and even though it was cruel to tease her like that Tilly couldn't help but to do it.

Jen was still stood in the same spot and she was watching Tilly lean against the table and she couldnt help herself she almost ran across the room and within seconds she had Tilly face in her hands and her pressed her lips to hers. Tilly didnt have time to react except to pull Jen closer to her. It had felt like ages since she had Jen in her arms like this. Jen felt a rush flow through her and she needed Tilly right now so she grabbed her legs and put Tilly on the table and pressed herself closer to Tilly "I want you so much right now Tilly" Jen unbuttoned Tillys jeans and then took her top off and removed her bra. She threw the clothes on the floor and then started kissing Tillys neck before she reached her nipple and starting to suck it before she felt it harden. Jen moved her hand into Tillys jeans and into her underwear where she felt how turned on Tilly was already which only made her want Tilly even more. Jen used her two fingers to enter Tilly and began to slide in and out of Tilly while speeding up the pace making Tilly moan and dig her nails into Jens back. Tillys breathing got heavier and she could feel herself close to release. Jen sped up the pace and Tilly couldn't take anymore and her body shook uncontrollably and Jen stopped feeling Tillys wetness around her fingers. Tilly tried to catch her breath "Oh Jen, I have waited so long for that" Jen smiled and kissed Tilly "I know what you mean" Tilly picked up her clothes and put them back on.

Tilly smiled at Jen "So does that mean I can sleep with you in the bed?" making Jen flash a cheeky grin

Jen walked over towards Tilly and entwined her fingers with Tillys "What happened to keeping me up all night?"

Tilly laughed "Gosh woman is that all you think about?"

Jen shrugged her shoulders "Well you put the idea in my head"

Tilly smiled "Oh did I?"

Jen nodded "Yeah you did, so how about we head into the bedroom?"

"After you" Jen smiled and lead Tilly into the other room where they would probably spend the rest of the day.


	70. Chapter 70

Jen and Tilly didn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the day and most of the evening they just spent it together making up for what seemed like lost time to them. They had so many problems to deal with over the past week that they hardly had any time to spend with each other anymore so the day they had just spent together seemed like it was long overdue. Tilly and Jen came out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen to get some food as they had spent so more time exploring each other and pushing their bodies to the limit that they had exhausted themselves and neglected eating food and getting a drink for hours.

Jen made both her and Tilly some food and sat down at the kitchen table with Tilly where it took them several minutes to finish their food. Tilly washed up the plates as Jen sat there making groaning sounds. Tilly finished washing up the plates and started to laugh at Jens groaning sounds.

"Why are you making them sounds for?"

"I just fell really sore after all that"

Tilly laughed "Aww its because your old"

"Ergh shut up, I am not old!"

"Do you hear me complaining or making those sounds?"

Jen frowned "No"

"That's because I am young and I can handle all of that whereas you are old and can't handle what just happened in there"

"Are you being serious? I did most of the work"

"Oh losing your memory as well I see"

"When I fell up to you are so going to pay for that"

Tilly laughed "Ill give you a week to recover grams"

Jens jaw dropped "Did you just call me a grams?"

Tilly sighed and spoke a little louder while making hand gestures "Sorry I forgot you have hearing problems but yes I did"

Jen laughed and then pulled a face at Tilly and then walked over towards Tilly and wrapped her arms around her waist and nestled her head into Tilly neck while Tilly put her arms around Jen. Tilly held Jen close to her for a while before she kissed the top of her head which made Jen look up and smile. Jen kissed Tilly's cheek and then yawned which made Tilly laugh.

"You really are warn out aren't you?" Tilly asked

Jen nodded and yawned again "If its going to be like this for the whole time you stay then I don't think I will get enough sleep for when we go back to college on Monday"

Tilly smiled "We still have the weekend, you have time to recover but maybe you should go to bed before you fall asleep on my shoulder"

Jen yawned again "Your probably right, come on let's go to bed"

Jen and Tilly headed for the bedroom for the second time but this time it was for innocent intentions which included sleeping. They got to the bedroom and Jen climbed straight into bed and got comfortable waiting for Tilly to join her. Tilly got into the bed and Jen put her head on Tilly's chest and wrapped her arm over her stomach and held her tight. Tilly just laughed and then placed her arm around Jen leaving her hand resting on her back.

"I'm glad that we can swap roles every now and then" Jen said

Tilly chuckled "What are you going on about?"

"Usually you're the one who cuddles into me when we go to sleep not the other way around"

"Oh right, well it doesn't have to your role, you can lie on me anytime you want babe"

"Good good" Jen said sleepily

Tilly smiled and then kissed the top of Jens head "I love you Jen"

Jen yawned again "Hmm me too"

Tilly laughed "Goodnight Jen" but she got no reply as Jen had already fallen asleep.


	71. Chapter 71

Jen woke up the next morning and found that Tilly wasn't there so she sat up in the bed and rested her head against the headboard. Last night was the best night sleep she had in what felt like forever and she guessed that was because she fell asleep in Tillys arms. Jen stretched and then regretted it immediately, just like she thought yesterday she was sore all over her body but she didn't care; yesterday was worth it.

Jen wasn't left alone for long before Tilly came back into the room with a tray which had coffee and what looked like a sandwich on the plate. Jen smiled at Tilly and pulled the covers up so Tilly could get into the bed. Tilly placed the tray on Jens lap and she saw that there was a cup of coffee and a bacon sandwich. Jen smiled and Tilly and kissed her cheek.

"Why are you so thoughtful?" Jen asked

"Ah you know me"

"Hmm I like to think I do but there is still so much to find out about you"

Tilly smiled "Ask me anything you want to know and I will tell you"

"Okay lets play the question game"

"What is the question game?" Tilly asked

"You just ask each other questions about anything, it's a good way to get to know someone, I used to play it with people at uni"

"Alright then, lets play it even thought its not really a game, its just asking questions"

"Oi stop killing my game"

"Alright, ask me your question then?"

Jen smiled "Okay let's start easy, favourite colour?"

"Red"

"I like that colour its nice, so what's your question?"

Tilly sighed "Okay whats your favourite colour?"

"I already asked you that"

"I know but what if I want to know your answer?"

"Alright then when I ask a question ill tell you my answer and then you can answer it and then ask me a different question, okay?"

Tilly smiled "Alright then and you should tell people the rules of the game before you get them to play it and shall we start again?"

Jen laughed "Okay then, just play my game, you might like what you find out"

"Okay grams, I'll play your game" Tilly smirked

Jen frowned at Tilly "Ill let that one slide and for the record my favourite colour is pink"

This shocked Tilly "Really? The art teacher's favourite colour is pink?"

"Yeah why are you so shocked?" Jen asked

"No reason, my question then? If you have any job in the world what would it be? My answer is a pilot"

"Hmm, thats a tricky one, I guess I would have my own art school and run it"

Tilly smiled "You could do that if you wanted to Jen, it can be your goal"

Jen smiled "Yeah maybe one day, if you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live? I would live in New York"

"America, would you ever write a book? My answer is that I would try"

Jen smiled "That is the weirdest question I have ever been asked but no I don't think so and if I told you that I would move to Leeds once you leave for university, how would you feel?" She waited for Tillys answer hoping it would be something she liked, this had been the whole point of playing this game, so she could ask Tilly this question.

Tilly froze, this game had become serious very quickly, even though she wanted to talk to Jen about this, she didn't expect it to be so soon. She was glad that Jen was thinking along the same lines as her. Tilly relaxed a little and she had gotten over the shock of Jens question and she smiled "I would feel happy, you would be closer to me but that's only if you wanted to Jen, if you want to stay here for your job I can do the long distance thing and come and visit every weekend"

Jen smiled, she loved that Tilly was willing to do that for her "I want to move to Leeds with you"

"Oh Jen that's great, we could be together properly and we wouldn't have to hide our relationship and we could be like a proper couple who could go out and do things together"

Jen laughed "Yeah we could be and if you wanted to we could maybe...erm...you know...if its not too soon for us...then we could...like be really close all the time...and we could move in together?"

Tilly smiled "Jen, did you just ask if we could live together in Leeds?"

"Yeah I did, I know that's what I want and if it's what you want to then we could live together in Leeds"

"Jen I would love that but what would you do for a job and where would we live?"

Jen smiled "I have sorted that out already, we would move into Paiges house and pay rent and then she has given me a job at one of her galleries, so all you need to do it's say yes and that could be our future plans for when you finish college"

"Of course I will say yes Jen, this is exactly what I want, I was going to suggest something like this to you but you beat me to it" Tilly smiled and then quickly leaned over to kiss Jen while knocking over the tray and caused the cup to fall over on the tray which made both Tilly and Jen laugh "Your lucky that didn't spill all over me Tilly" which made Tilly laugh and nodded in agreement

"I better go get something to clean this up" She jumped out of bed with a big smile on her face and left the room while Jen stayed in bed with a huge smile on her face too. She was glad Tilly said yes to moving in with her. Jen could see the life that they would soon have together and she couldn't be happier. It wouldn't be long until they would be moving to Leeds together and experiencing this New life with each other, creating New memories and creating a home together. Jen was happy with the way things were turning out with Tilly and she couldn't wait until they started their new life together where they could be with each other without having to lie or hide away.


	72. Chapter 72

Jen jumped into the shower while Tilly cleaned up the mess that she had made. Tilly didn't know how to feel about everything that had happened over the past few days; she was overwhelmed.

While Jen was in the shower Tilly had plenty of time to think about everything. Whenever she was on her own she would always have a habit to over think things or problems that she had. Sometimes this helped Tilly but then sometimes it would make things worse.

Over a short period of time Tilly had forgiven Jen for getting her kicked out of college, started dating her teacher in secret again, lied to her parents, faced inner demons that she would rather never speak about, faced a crazed ex who attacked her, told her parents the truth about Jen when they confronted her and also told them that she wouldn't be attending Cambridge university, had the worst argument with her dad that they had ever had and now she agreed to move in with Jen once she had finished college. That was just over the past few weeks.

When Tilly really thought about it she had dealt with a lot for her age, she had experience a lot of pain than most adults had in their lives. Her Nan had died when she was quite young, she had her heart broken several times, she had been publicly humiliated by her ex, and 3 of her best friends had died in a tragic accident.

Tilly often thought about her relationship with Jen and she always wondered what would happen between them and what their future would be like. Now that Tilly and Jen had discussed their options and what they would do when Tilly finished college; it had all became real for her. She wasn't even 18 yet and she was already planning on moving in with her girlfriend who also happened to be her teacher that no one apart from her parents and Jens brother knew she was with. Tilly knew she loved Jen but she didn't know if she was ready for the step they would soon be taking. College would be over in a few months and then she would be attending LeedsUniversity. Everything was moving so fast for her and she didn't know if she could cope.

When Jen asked Tilly if they could move in together Tilly had said yes on instinct but now she had time to think about it she had no idea if she was ready for that yet. She knew that she wants to move in with Jen and spend the rest of her life with her at some point but was she ready to do that within the next few months? Tilly knew that she wouldn't want anyone else but Jen and that she knew that every part of her wanted Jen forever but she couldn't help but become scared at the idea of being 17, almost 18, in a very serious relationship and living with her girlfriend. She loved Jen more than anything else in this world but she had this fear and panic building up in her chest. What if something went wrong? What if Jen met someone else? What if she wasn't good enough? What if something happened and it didn't work out between them? What if people found out that Jen was her teacher? What if Jen got sent to prison? What if? Tilly had all these questions running through her mind and she didn't have an answer for any of them. She didn't know what would happen and she didn't know what she would do in any of these situations. Tilly knew she would never be able to predict the future and that she would just have to take the risk and find out what would happen between her and Jen but she was scared that if she did that something would go wrong and she could lose Jen. However if she didn't take the risk then she might lose Jen anyway. This was one of the times where Tilly would over think something and it would make it worse. By thinking about all of this she had only frightened herself even more and she didn't know if she could speak to Jen about any of this as it could cause problems and upset Jen and that was the last thing she wanted. The question Tilly needed to think about now was what should she do?


	73. Chapter 73

Tilly was sat in the bedroom still deep in thought when Jen came into the room. Tilly didn't even notice that she had walked into the room she was too distracted and she was in a world of her own. Jen had noticed that Tilly was in a day dream but decided to leave her to it so she had the chance to get dressed without Tilly practically attacking her.

It had been 10 minutes since Jen had walked into the room and Tilly still hadn't said a word or even acknowledge that she had walked into the room.

Jen called out "Tilly?" She didn't receive and answer so she called her again, she had to call Tillys name a couple of times before she finally snapped her out of her day dream.

"Oh sorry Jen, I was in a world of my own for a while there" Tilly smiled

"I noticed, something troubling you?" Jen asked

"No no I am okay" Tilly insisted

"It must have been one hell of a day dream"

"Why do you think that?" Tilly asked

"Well I came back from my shower and I was in my towel for at least 5 minutes before I got changed and you didn't even notice, usually you would have attacked me" Jen laughed

Tilly smiled "Who said I didn't notice? Maybe I was being polite and letting you have your rest, I know you need it these days" Tilly smirked at Jen who throw a pillow at her and chuckled.

"Cheeky cow, you know you should watch the way you speak to me I may get upset and ignore you"

Tilly smiled "What makes you think that would bother me?"

Jen smirked "I hated it when you did it to me and I think you would if I did the same back to you"

"I wouldn't mind, I would finally get some peace and quiet, instead of you moaning about being tired and sore" Tilly smiled and winked at Jen to show her that she was only joking.

"I will remember that next time you need teaching a lesson, I'll make you eat your words"

Tilly bit her lip and flashed a cheeky grin at Jen "I like the sound of that Miss Gilmore"

Jen laughed "Knowing the way your mind works Tilly I have no doubt that you would like that"

Tilly smiled at Jen and then drifted off back into her day dream while Jen was busy getting ready she thought about her problem and she decided that it was probably the shock of how quickly everything was progressing and that she shouldnt worry Jen with it. She decided that if she still had these thoughts or fears closer to the time when she would be moving to Leeds then she would speak to Jen about it but until then there was no need to bring it up. Tilly was still in her day dream when Jen snapped her out of it by shaking her.

"Tilly, are you going to be day dreaming like this all day?" Jen asked

Tilly snapped out of it and looked at Jen "Huh?"

"You were a million miles away again"

"Oh sorry"

"What's up?" Jen asked

"Ah its nothing" Tilly smiled

"You sure? We can talk about it if you want?"

"Nah it's cool, so what are we doing today?" Tilly asked

"Well I was thinking that we get in my car and we drive for a while until we are out of Hollyoaks and we go for a lunch somewhere?"

Tilly smiled "That sounds nice"

Jen returned Tillys smile and grabbed her bag "Let's go then"

Jen and Tilly headed out of the flat and got in Jen's car where they drove for ages before they reached a nice little village near the countryside. Jen and Tilly decided that this would be far enough and that no one would recognise them here so they turned into the village and found a nice little pub where they were doing a 2 for 1 special on selected meals. Jen pulled into the car park and walked hand in hand with Tilly towards the pub where they found a table to sit at and looked at the menu where they decided what to order.

"I hope you brought money with you" Jen said

Tilly frowned at Jen "I didnt bring any money, I thought you were paying"

Jen put the menu down and looked at Tilly with a serious expression on her face "Why would you think that? Do you assume that I would pay because I am older?"

"No, I thought that because you asked me out for lunch and your the one who brought their bag"

"I thought we could split the bill actually"

Tilly pulled a face "You have brought money havent you? Your not planning on running out before the bill comes are you?"

Jen started to laugh "Course I have"

Tilly smiled "Good I dont want you ruining my rep by not paying for the meal"

Jen burst out laughing "What rep?"

"I have a rep, people know me, its hard being the good girl you know"

"I hope they dont know you around here as it would ruin the reason why we came here"

"You never know"

"Anyway I wouldnt ruin your rep I would improve it"

Tilly smirked "Sure you would"

Jen pulled a face "You know its true"

"Okay Jen"

"Its true"

"Sure it is"

"I hate it when you do that"

Tilly smiled "Do what?"

"Sarcastically agree with me"

"I don't do that"

"Yes you do" Jen protested

Tilly raised her eyebrows "Course I do"

Jen frowned "You just did it again"

"What ever you say" Tilly smiled at Jen

"Your doing it on purpose now"

"I know"

Tilly and Jen had ordered their food and teased each other until it had arrived where they then sat and enjoyed their meals commenting on how nice it was and that it was a nice little pub. Once they had finished their food Jen paid the bill and then they both set out to explore the little village for a bit when they found a nice park and as it was a sunny day they decided to go in a have a look. They were in the middle of the park where they spotted a nice big tree on the edge of the park so they decided to go and sit under it for a while. Jen and Tilly leant up against the tree and made them selves comfortable where they had enough shade from the sun but there was also enough to keep them warm.

"I would love to live in a little village like this one day" Tilly told Jen

"Why?"

"It's just nice, small and cosy, It's the sort of place where everyone knows everyone, I like that"

"I wouldnt see you as the village type of girl"

"I think I am, someday I would like to move to a village like this or to a holiday home near a beach or something"

Jen smiled "That sounds nice, I have never really thought about it, I have always been a city girl"

"I used to talk about things like that with my Nan, she planned to buy a house in the countryside or a cottage near a beach where we could spend the holiday seasons. We talked about sitting on a field or the local beach where we would watch the sun set and where we could camp out under the stars"

Jen held Tillys hand "You can still have that one day"

"Its just a dream"

"That you could turn into reality" Jen smiled and gave Tillys hand a squeeze

"Maybe one day I guess"

Jen and Tilly spent most of the day sitting in the park talking and teasing each other and enjoying each others company being a normal couple out enjoying the day. They didnt have anyone bothering them or judging them, they just spent the day together in their own little bubble where no one could affect them, you could say it was their 'happy place'. After a while they decided that they should start to head home before it got too dark for them to head back. So after a nice day together they set off towards the car to head back to Hollyoaks.


	74. Chapter 74

Jen and Tilly were in the car heading back to Hollyoaks when they decided to stop off at a service station to get some refreshments. Jen stayed in the car while Tilly headed in to get them some drinks and a few snacks for the drive back. When she left the shop she had some trouble finding Jens car and after 10 minutes of looking she found it hidden behind another car that was blocking Jens car from getting out and then she saw Jen and another woman talking to each other. Tilly stood and watched both of them talking for a little bit; she couldn't tell who this other person was as she could only see the back of her head. Felling slightly jealous Tilly headed back over towards Jen who noticed her coming and smiled at her. Tilly held the back in her hands and walked slightly faster so she could see who this woman was. She saw Jen smiling at the woman and then laughing so she either knew this person or she was a very friendly stranger.

"Yeah she is long gone, so did you manage to get a teaching job?" the stranger asked Jen

"I never liked her anyway and yeah I did" Jen noticed Tilly walk up behind the woman and smiled at her before introducing her friend "This is Becky my friend from uni" Becky looked slightly confused and then turned around saw Tilly looking back at her.

Becky didn't react for a few seconds it was as if she didn't believe that Tilly was really standing there. Once she realised it was Tilly she practically screamed and pulled a very shocked Tilly in for a long hug before letting her go again. Tilly was speechless and she didn't say a word she just looked at Becky who was stood in front of her. She had changed since Tilly last saw her; she had dyed her hair from brown to red and she had grown a little taller but she looked well.

"Oh my god Tilly, I can't believe its you"

"Yeah" Tilly couldn't mange to say anything else she was still in shock

Jen looked from Becky to Tilly and cleared her throat to show that she was still there before she spoke "I guess you two know each other then?"

"Yeah, this is the first time I have seen Tilly since I left for uni" Becky said and then she looked from Tilly to Jen before facing Jen "You're a teacher now aren't you?"

"Yeah why?" Jen asked

"Where do you work?"

Tilly panicked, Becky knew her age and if she found out where Jen worked then she would put two and two together and get the right answer. Tilly dropped the bag she was holding to create a distraction long enough for Jen to not answer Beckys question. As she bent down to pick up the things that had fallen out of the bag she gave Jen a look before she answered Beckys question for her.

"Jen works at a college a few towns from Chester" which caused Jen to give her a confused look before Tilly gave her a nod

"Oh right and how do you know each other?" Becky asked

"Tilly is my gir…" Jen was interrupted by Tilly who quickly shouted the word friend.

"We are just friends"

"Right okay, small world aye?" Becky said

"Yeah small world" Tilly smiled while Jen frowned

"Oh my god is that the time, I need to get going, Tilly here's my new number, text me soon and it was nice seeing you again Jen we should hang out sometime" With that Becky headed back towards her car and drove off leaving Jen and Tilly alone.

Tilly pulled a face and looked at Jen who looked extremely pissed off and without saying a word she got in the car and waited for Tilly to get in before she drove off. Jen didnt say a word for ages she just sat there concentrating on the road before she pulled in a car park and turned to Tilly who could see how angry she was.

"Are you going to tell me?" Jen asked

"Tell you what?"

"Dont play dumb, you know what, tell me what the hell just happened back there" Jen sat still and looked at Tilly waiting for an answer


	75. Chapter 75

Jen sat in the car waiting for Tilly's reply who still hadn't said anything but she was watching Jen instead. She was looking at Jens expression turn from anger to panic when Tilly didn't reply and she could see how tense Jen was. Tilly could tell that Jen was beyond jealous and she knew how it felt to feel like that but she had to admit she loved that Jen was getting so jealous over this situation. Tilly loved the fact that Jen cared enough to get jealous.

Jen was getting very nervous now as Tilly still hadn't answered her but instead just sat there staring at her. Jen knew Becky from university and they had become good friends through their time in uni but she had no idea how Tilly knew her but she had a good idea. Jen could feel her heart racing and her body becoming tense, she was experiencing a lot of emotions in such a short time that it was tiring. She couldn't wait for Tilly to speak any longer or she would burst.

"Tilly?"

Yet she still didn't answer but instead she continued to sit there watching Jen which frustrated her. Why wasn't Tilly talking? Was it to wind Jen up? If it was then it was working. Jen was getting more annoyed by the minute and the not knowing was killing her but yet Tilly sat there perfectly calm.

Tilly was still watching Jens reaction and she could see Jen's body becoming even more tense than it already was. Tilly watched as Jen gripped the steering wheel as if she was trying to pop her knuckle out of place and she watched as Jen took a deep breath as if to calm herself down.

"Tilly? Please answer me" Jen pleaded

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"Not answering you, I was just watching you react to what happened back there" Tilly told her

"Why?" Jen asked

"I have never seen you so tense and on edge"

"Okay well now you have, so are you going to tell me what happened back there? Is she another ex of yours? Did you sleep with her? Was she your first older woman? I know she is older than me. Tilly why aren't you answering my questions? Why didn't you let me tell her where I worked? Why did you say we were just friends? Are you ashamed to be seen with me? I know I am little older but there isn't that much of an age difference. Did you want her to think you are single? How do you know her? Why would she give you her number? Are you going to call her?" Jen was rambling and asking all these questions in a very quick rant. Tilly didn't even hear half of them but it looked like Jen would explode if she carried on so she stopped her and made her calm down a little before she started talking to her and answering most of the questions that she heard.

"Jen calm down, stop freaking out, and take a breath"

"Okay, Okay, I am alright"

Tilly smiled to herself she couldn't help but find Jen cute when she acted like that; it was like she couldn't stop. Jen saw Tilly smiling and then sighed before taking a deep breath

"I'm right, she's your ex, and do you still love her?" Jen didn't give Tilly time to answer before she rested her head on the steering wheel "I knew it, you do, I can compete with her she is way to pretty and she is a lot smarter, oh my god, Tilly just tell me please before I die over here"

Tilly sighed "Yes she is my ex and yes I still love her and yes she was my first older woman as you call it and yes I do want to get back with her, that's why I took her number and that's why I am sitting in the car with you now, I was thinking of ways to tell you"

Jen panicked and her heart was racing, she couldn't think of anything to say so she just said "Really?"

Tilly smiled "No not really"

"Then why would you say that?"

"It was what you clearly wanted to hear as you wouldn't let me speak and you assumed you know everything even though you don't" Tilly smiled at Jen and she had to stop herself from laughing

"Oh thank god" Jen felt a wave of relief flush over her

"It wouldn't matter anyway because she is straight" Tilly told Jen

Jen frowned and then looked at Tilly and shook her head "No she isn't"

"Yes she is Jen"

"No she isn't"

"Yeah she is, she told me before she left for university"

"No she isn't, trust me on that"

"Hold on, is she your ex?" Tilly asked

"No she isn't"

"Then how do you know?" Tilly asked

"Oh she dated on of my ex's from university and I kind of walked in on them at a party"

"Maybe she discovered that she wasn't straight at this party or at university and I haven't spoken to her since so that would explain me not knowing and were you still with her at the time?"

"Maybe and no she had dumped me for Becky" Jen told her

"So you were okay with that?" Tilly asked Jen

"Oh yeah, me and Becky were good friends at the time, and she came and asked me if it was alright to date my ex and I respected that so I told her I was okay with it which I kind of was. Me and that girl were drifting apart anyway"

"Is that why you freaked out so much?"

"Probably yeah, it didn't bother me that much when that girl dumped me but if you did then it would be horrible and it would bother me a lot"

"Right okay, did you ever sleep with her?"

"No it never got that far, we just had a drunken kiss, well maybe a couple"

Tilly frowned and pulled a face "Ew that is so gross"

"Why is that gross?" Jen asked

"Its gross to think about you kissing her because she is my cousin"


	76. Chapter 76

Tilly sat and watched Jen react to what she had just told her and she found it funny when she saw Jens jaw drop slightly. Tilly found the situation amusing and she loved how Jen got so jealous even though there was nothing to be jealous about because Tilly would never look at anyone in the same way that she looks at Jen.

Jen stared at Tilly with her mouth hanging open and her eyes opened wide as she came to terms with what Tilly had just told her. She had expected Becky to be Tilly's ex girlfriend; not her cousin! A wave of relief flowed through Jen, at least this wouldn't be another crazed ex out to break her and Tilly up. Jen knew Becky enough to know she wasn't like that anyway and she knew that she was respectful when it came to girls. If Jen had broken up with a girl or she was friends with one, Becky would always ask Jen if she liked these girls or if it was okay for her to ask them out. Jen always liked that about Becky; not many people were decent like that anymore. However that wouldn't matter with Tilly because she is Becky's cousin; that shocked Jen and she couldn't quite believe it.

Jen shook her head "I can't believe she is your cousin"

"Well she is"

"Are you sure?" Jen asked

"Now that you mention it I'm not quite sure, she could just be pretending to be my cousin" Tilly smiled at Jen

Jen frowned "How can you make jokes about that? And that's not funny"

"How can you ask stupid questions? And it's a bit funny"

"No, it's not funny at all"

Tilly smirked at Jen "It is to me"

Jen pulled a face at Tilly "It is a small world"

"Yeah you're dating your friend's cousin and you didn't even know it"

"Yeah, you learn something new every day I guess" Jen turned to face Tilly and then suddenly realised that Tilly hadn't answered most of her questions "Why didn't you let me tell her where I worked?"

Tilly frowned at Jen noticing that she was seriously asking her that question and the obvious answer had occurred to her yet "She is my cousin so she knows my age and what college I attend"

Jen shrugged her shoulders "Yeah so?"

Tilly sighed and placed her head in her hands "You know for a brunette you have a lot of blonde moments. If you told her where you worked she would realise that it's the same college I attend and then she would put two and two together and she would realise that something is going on between us"

"Not necessarily, she might not know what college you go to?"

"She does, just because I haven't seen her since she started uni doesn't mean we don't talk, she rings up now and then where we have a catch up"

"In my defense I didn't know that so that 'blonde moment' as you call it doesn't count"

"Sure it doesn't, I wont remember that and I wont bring it up ever again"

"You're being sarcastic again, aren't you?" Jen asked

Tilly just smiled at Jen and didn't answer but instead she just sat there and continued to smile at Jen.

Jen sat and watched Tilly smiling back at her which she found kind of funny but she stopped herself from laughing at her. Instead she started a conversation between her and Tilly so that she would stop with the cheesy smiling.

"So are you going to text her?" Jen asked

"Yeah I'll do it later; we are due a little catch up soon anyway"

"Are you going to tell her about us?"

"Not until I have left college, it's the safest option; I don't want to take any risks this close to finishing college because afterwards it wouldn't matter anymore"

"Okay that's cool"

"Jen?"

"Yeah Tilly"

Tilly hesitated but then faced Jen and asked her "Were you jealous?"

"Of Becky?" Jen asked

"Yeah when you thought she might have been my ex?"

"You mean the smart, funny and extremely pretty older woman who I had no idea is your cousin that gave you her number right after you told her that we were just friends?"

Tilly nodded where Jen looked at her "Who's the one asking stupid questions now? Of course I was jealous, she is the type of woman who people dump their girlfriends for so that they can get with her instead. She is way prettier than me and she funnier, smarter and more exciting than me; I wouldn't be able to compete with her"

Tilly shook her head "Okay a few problems with what you just said there. 1) I like the fact you got jealous. 2) If she wasn't my cousin or related to me in any way I would never dump you for her. 3) You are pretty, adorable and sexy in every way possible and you're funny. 4) you're the smartest person I know and that includes myself and the biggest problem with what you just said is that there is no competition and if there was you would win every time"

Jen smiled and entwined her fingers with Tilly before kissing the top of her hand "You're the best, you know that right? How come if all of that is true other girls have dumped me for Becky?"

"It is true and because they were stupid and they didn't know how lucky they were to have you but now its too late because I realise what I have and I am not about to throw it away" Tilly smiled and gave Jens hand a reassuring squeeze

"You sure it isn't because she is way more pre….."

Tilly interrupted Jen "No it's because of what I said and can you stop saying that? That's my cousin you're talking about there. It's just gross. It's bad enough that I have the image of you kissing her in my mind, let alone hearing you say how good-looking she is"

Jen smiled "Look who is jealous now and aw I'm sorry I can take that image out of your mind but I am the lucky one by the way"

"Why's that?" Tilly asked

"I bagged the better looking cousin" Jen winked at Tilly and gave her a cheeky smile which made Tilly blush "Oh my god did I just make you blush?" Jen asked

"No of course not, how about we stop with all the soppiness before you make me cry and head home?"

Jen smirked at Tilly "Admit I made you blush"

"Aw Jen don't make me do that"

"Tilly"

"No Jen"

"I have never made a girl blush with just my words before"

Tilly pulled a face "I dread to think how you made other girls blush"

"Don't think about it, instead you can admit you just blushed"

"As long as I am the last girl you make blush in any way then its cool and no I didn't blush"

"Just admit it and we can head home"

"Just drive"

"Not until you admit it, I can sit here all day"

Tilly sighed and frowned at Jen "Are you being serious?"

"Yes I am"

"Why is this so important?" Tilly asked

"Just do it"

Tilly held Jens gaze and bit her lip before giving her a cheeky grin "I like it when you boss me about you know"

"Stop changing the subject and admit it"

"Your not going to give in, are you?"

"Nope"

Tilly sighed and crossed her arms "Fine, I admit it"

"You admit what?"

Tilly glared at Jen "Seriously?"

Jen smiled as she watched Tilly sulking "Yeah"

"I admit you made me blush, happy now?" Tilly asked

"Yeah, that was very amusing, I love watching you sulk"

"Whatever" Tilly stuck her tongue out

Jen burst out laughing at Tilly acting like a child because she didn't win their stubborn match "Aw poor Tilly, how about we head home?" Tilly just nodded and flashed Jen a quick smile before returning to her childish sulk which only made Jen laugh even more. Jen started up the car and pulled out of the car park back on to the road to head back towards Hollyoaks.


	77. Chapter 77

Jen and Tilly arrived back to Hollyoaks and they pulled up outside Jens flat before they quickly made their way inside so that no one would see them together.

Tilly headed into the kitchen to make her and Jen a hot drink while Jen sat down at the table and watched Tilly walk around the kitchen collecting different items for the drink.

Jen was still thinking about Becky turning out to be Tillys cousin; she still couldn't believe it. Jen had been good friends with Becky, they would always hang out with each and they got along well. Becky had once asked Jen if she wanted to spend the holidays with her and her family but Jen had told her that she already had plans but Jen couldn't help but wonder if she had said yes, would she of met Tilly? Then Jen started to wonder if she met Tilly back then would she of still of started to date her? Jen knew she would have fancied Tilly no matter when she met her but she didn't know if she would have taken that much of interest because it was her friend's cousin. Thinking about this made Jen happy that she didn't met Tilly before she was meant too otherwise they wouldn't be together now. Jen believed that it was fate that brought her and Tilly together and she was a strong believer in fate. If she had gone with Becky to spend the holidays with her family then there was a strong chance that she could have met Tilly as her friend's cousin. That would mean meeting Tilly at the art event would be the second time of seeing her and she wouldn't have felt the same connection or invited her to the beach the next day. She wouldn't have made a move on Tilly and kissed her and then they would never be together.

Jen snapped out of her thoughts by Tilly bringing the drinks over to the table and sitting opposite her.

"Where's Liam?" Tilly asked

"You have been here at least a day and you're only just asking that?"

"Yeah well I remember being distracted for most of that day if you remember"

Jen smiled knowing what Tilly was referring to "Ah yes you were"

Tilly smiled back at Jen and then stood up and walked towards the door before Jen stopped her by asking "Where are you going?"

"To grab my phone, I left it in your bedroom" Tilly left to retrieve her phone and it didn't take her long as she was back within several seconds of leaving. She came back into the room and sat back in her seat while checking her phone. Tilly unlocked her phone and saw that she had 10 texts messages, 19 missed calls and 2 voice mails.

Tilly opened the messages and saw that 2 of them were from George, 2 of them were from her mom and 6 of them were from her dad. Tilly opened the first message off George and read what it said which was

**'Tilly, I haven't seen you in a while, we need to have a nice long catch up! Text me soon! Xxx'**

Tilly smiled and then opened the other message from George which said

**'Tilly I hope you're not ignoring me, it's been hours and you haven't replied, that's not like you, have I upset you? :( xxx'**

Tilly checked the time and saw that it was only half 9 so she knew it wasn't too late to text him a quick reply so he knew that everything was okay. She sent a text back saying

**'Hey Georgie, you haven't upset me, don't worry! I left my phone in the house so I have only just got these texts, we so need a catch up, fancy being my lunch date at college on Monday?xxx'**

Tilly sent the text and then read the first message off her mom which said

**'Spoke to your dad, he is still upset but I think he will come round to the idea very soon, why don't you just come home?xxxxx'**

Then frowned and then moved on to the next message from her mom which said

**'Tilly? Are you there? Your dad has sort of calmed down now xxxxx'**

Tilly sent a text back to her mom which said

**'Sorry mom, only just got these texts, I left my phone in Jens flat while she took me out for lunch, had a great day! And I have loads of messages from dad but I haven't read them yet, I will see what they say before I decide anything xxxxx'**

Tilly's phone vibrated in her hand as she had received a new text message which she opened and saw that it was from George replying to her text and it said

**'Oh thank god and no worries bab! I'll be your lunch date on Monday but don't count on getting lucky; it will take more than lunch ;) xxx'**

Tilly laughed at George's reply which made Jen look up at her so Tilly showed her the text that he had sent which made Jen smile and she told Tilly to text him back which she did saying

**'I'm sure you will change your mind when I work my magic ;) xxx'**

Tilly decided that she should check her missed calls next as there were 19 of them she had never been so popular before. She opened up her missed call list and scrolled through the numbers and saw that she had one miss call from her mom, 2 from a blocked number, 1 from a number she didn't recognise and the rest were from her dad. Tilly checked her voice mails next which were both from her dad leaving the same message that he always did when he left a voicemail on Tilly's phone which was

"Tilly, it's your dad, ring me back as soon as possible"

Tilly deleted both of the voice mails and then went on to read the text messages he had sent her.

Message number 1 said - **'Tilly, stop being a child and upsetting your mother and come home now!'**

Message number 2 said – **'I told you to come home, where are you?'**

Message number 3 said – **'Tilly you can't spring something like that on me and not expect me to freak out'**

Message number 4 said – **'Why aren't you answering your phone?'**

Message number 5 said –** 'If you don't contact me within the next hour, you're in big trouble'**

Message number 6 said – **'I have had enough of this silly behaviour, you are going to come round the house tomorrow for dinner where we will sit as a family and talk about this. If you don't show up then there will be hell to pay young woman!'**

Tilly sighed and then started to write a reply back to her dad which said

**'I haven't been ignoring you I left my phone in Jens flat while we went out and had a nice day together. I will come for dinner on three conditions. 1) You treat me like an adult and 2) You listen to what I have to say and you respect my decisions and 3) Jen can come'**

Tilly didn't have to wait long for a reply from her dad as her phone vibrated in her hand almost immediately and she opened the message where it said

**'We can talk about it and it's a family issue, she isn't family'**

Tilly frowned at the reply and sent one back as quickly as she could, she sent back

**'Jen is my girlfriend so that makes her part of the family now and it affects her just as much as it affects you, she comes with me or I don't come at all, its your choice'**

Tilly instantly received a text back from her dad just saying fine and that he would see her tomorrow for dinner.

Tilly told Jen about all of her dads messages and asked her to come to dinner at her parents house tomorrow which she wasn't too pleased about considering her dad tried to bribe her last time she was there but she agreed and told Tilly that she would support her through this argument with her dad.

"Are you going to tell them that we are moving in together?" Jen asked

"Erm yeah we could do"

"Tilly, are you alright?"

Tilly frowned and shrugged her shoulders "Course I am"

Jen watched Tilly carefully who wasn't making eye contact with her and asked her "You still want to move in with me, don't you?"

"Course I do Jen"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Its nothing, I am just not looking forward to telling my dad that's all"

"Why?"

Tilly sighed "In the past few days, he found out I am dating my teacher, attending what he thinks is an under achieving university and now he is about to find out that his almost 18-year-old daughter is moving in with her girlfriend in Leeds"

"Well when you put it that way, it is a lot to take it, you don't have to tell them tomorrow, you can tell them when you're ready" Jen smiled at Tilly and gave her a reassuring look

Tilly smiled back at Jen before saying "Thanks for your support Jen; it means a lot to me"

"Its what girlfriends are for babe"

"I didn't know they were just for support" Tilly smirked at Jen

"Well amongst over important things of course"

"What important things would they be Jen?" Tilly asked

Jen smiled "Why don't I just show you?" Tilly smiled but nodded at Jen who stood up and took Tilly hand before leading her into the other room.


	78. Chapter 78

The rest of the night had flown by for Jen and Tilly and before they knew it they were waking up and it was Sunday morning. Tilly woke up first and found Jens arm wrapped around her and she looked up to see Jen still fast asleep. Tilly lifted her head but a little to check the clock that was on the table next to the bed and saw that it was only half 10; they still had a few hours before they had to be at her house for dinner with her parents.

Tilly didn't want to wake Jen up so she stayed where she was and took the time to think about what she was going to say to her dad today. She didn't know whether she should tell her dad about moving in with Jen. Now that she had time to think about moving to Leeds and living with Jen she wasn't so scared anymore but she was more excited. She had a little taste what it would be like living with Jen and she loved it. She could imagine what it would be like to wake up every morning with Jen next to her. Tilly wasn't having second thoughts about living with Jen anymore, she knew that this was what she really wanted and why should she wait just because she is 17almost 18? Tilly thought that the only thing that was holding her back at first of the shock of how quickly their relationship was progressing but she had time to come to terms with that now.

She knew if she told her dad about moving in with Jen then he would freak out just like he had when he found out that she was dating Jen and when he found out that she wasn't going to Cambridge. Tilly knew that she would have to tell her dad about moving in with Jen at some point so she might as well tell her both of her parents today and get it out of the way.

Jen stirred and started to wake up as Tilly felt her arm tighten around her and moved a little beside Tilly who smiled as she watched Jen wake up.

"I can't wait until I wake up to you every morning" Jen told Tilly

"Me too" Tilly smiled and hugged Jen a little tighter than usual when concerned Jen

"What's upset you?" Jen asked

"What makes you say think I'm upset?" Tilly asked

"You always hug me really tight when you're upset"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, what's up?" Jen asked

"I'm okay" Tilly told her

"What was you thinking about before I woke up?"

"Just about my dad and what I should tell him today, I know my mom will understand but I don't think my dad will"

"Tilly I'm sure everything will turn out okay, your dad probably won't understand at first but he will come around to the idea soon. You're his only daughter; he won't throw away the relationship he has with you. You just have to give him time"

"I hope so; the last thing I want is to argue with my dad all the time but I cant let him treat me like a kid anymore"

"Well when we go around today we will sit down and talk to your parents and I will be there with you"

"Thanks Jen"

"I'm always here for you Tilly; we better get up and get ready for dinner at the parents"

Tilly agreed and both her and Jen got out of bed and made breakfast and then got showered and started to get ready to go to Tilly's parents house.


	79. Chapter 79

Jen and Tilly had finished getting ready and they left the flat to head off to Tilly's parents house. Tilly was feeling extremely nervous as they were getting closer to the house. She was anxious about what was going to happen when she faced her dad. She didnt have long to wait until she found out.

They arrived at Tilly's house where Jen parked outside and waited for Tilly to get out of the car where she would follow behind. Tilly sat in the car for a minute and looked up at the house before she got out of the car and waited for Jen to get out of the car too. Jen got out of the car and stood next to Tilly who had stopped at the bottom of the drive. Tilly turned her head and looked up at Jen who gave her a smile and then held out her hand for Tilly to take which she did and then walked up towards the door and opened it where both Tilly and Jen walked in.

Tracy was waiting for Tilly in the hallway and when she saw her walk through the door she went and gave her a big hug and then smiled at her and then gave Jen a hug too.

"Come in girls, dinner won't be long, let's get a drink" Tracy turned and walked into the kitchen leaving Jen and Tilly stood in the hallway.

Jen turned to smile at Tilly and then whispered to her "Your mom just hugged me, does that mean she likes me?"

"Yeah I told you that she likes you" Tilly took Jens hand led her towards the kitchen after her mom who was making a drink for everyone.

"Your dad isn't here yet, he popped out to get something but he will back soon"

Tracy joined Tilly and Jen at the table bringing them both a drink that she had made.

"So?" Tracy asked

"So what?" Tilly replied

"When are you coming home?" Tracy asked

"Not until dad stops acting like a child and treating me like one too"

"Whatever happens today just keep your cool and talk it out, show him that you are an adult now, don't forget he still sees you as his little girl"

"Okay mom and thank you for the support with this, I know it's not what you wanted for me but this is what I want, it's one of the things that will make me happy" Tilly flashed a smile in direction who held her held and gave it a squeeze which didn't go un missed by Tracy who gave Tilly a searching look

Tracy watched her daughter who hadn't even noticed that she was giving her the look which meant she should elaborate on what she had just said. She watched as Tilly was engrossed in Jens gaze and her heart swelled when she saw Tilly's smile, she hadn't seen her little girl smile like that in a long time. Whatever Tracy thought about Jen being Tilly's teacher she couldn't argue that she cared for Tilly. She was delighted that Tilly was happy; that she had a reason to smile again. She sat there watching as her daughter glanced away from Jens eyes and down towards their hands that were entwined with each others and stroked her thumb across Jens hand. Jens eyes never left Tilly's face the entire time but she brought her hand up towards Tilly's face and brushed her hair back and stroked her thumb along Tilly's jaw line and gave her a loving smile. They were completely lost in the moment; in their own little world. They had forgotten about Tracy's presence in the room or that she was sat observing their intimate moment. Tracy had never seen anything so sweet, loving and adorable in her life. It was like something out of a movie and she couldn't be happier for her daughter but she always knew that the person you fall for was the last person you would expect.

Jens and Tilly's moment was interrupted by the front door opening and then being slammed shut which meant Tilly's dad had made his entrance. Tilly sat and waited for her dad to walk in and the anticipation of his entrance was nerve-racking. No matter how much she stood her ground and fought against her dad; she would always be scared to face him. She hated disobeying him but she couldn't be treated like a little girl anymore, her dad had to learn that she was a kid anymore and if it had to be the hard way then Tilly was willing to do that. Tilly began to feel her nerves taking control of her body; she felt her leg start to shake, her body was trembling and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. This was what she had tried to prepare herself for; the moment where she would see the look on her dads face. Tilly could handle her dad turning red with anger and pacing the room and stopping to shout at her but she couldn't handle the look of disappointment on his face. She couldn't handle hearing her dad say that she was a stranger to him or that he was ashamed and disappointed. That hurt Tilly so much more than being shouted at. When she heard her dad say that she was a stranger to him and that she was lost; she couldn't handle it. It was the worst feeling she had ever felt, her heart had stopped for a second and there was a knot in her throat so she couldn't speak. She couldn't control the tears in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling down the side of her cheeks. She had always admired her dad for how hard he worked and how much he had done for Tilly but hearing him say that to her; to say it about her, it broke her. It was like a part of her gave up.

How long did it take to walk from the front door to the kitchen? Tilly couldn't wait any longer. She was about to collapse with nerves if her dad didn't hurry up. Very slowly her dad walked through the kitchen door to see Tilly already sitting at the table next to Jen who avoided making eye contact with him and then he saw Tracy looking up at him with pleading eyes. He knew how much today meant to her especially after she had pinned after Tilly all weekend. Chris knew how much Tracy hated being in the middle, how much she hated having to sit and watch them argue knowing that there was nothing she could do to get through to either of them because they were so stubborn. Enough was enough, today this would end.

Chris slowly made his way across the kitchen and took a seat next to Tracy while Tilly watched him; no one said a word. The tension building in the room was eating away at Jen, she was curious to what Chris had to say but she was just as scared as Tilly was. She didn't know what to expect or how he would react once both him and Tilly spoke about her choice of university but she was more terrified for when he found out about Tilly's living arrangements. Jen felt terrified of Chris but she needed to be calm for Tilly, she promised that she would be here to support her so she couldn't let her dad scare her off now, not after how much they have been through to get here.

There was an eerie silence surrounding the room and all you could hear is the heavy breathing of the four people in the room. This moment was long over due and no one knew what to say or how to start the conversation off. Chris was watching Tilly who was starting at her lap and she seemed in a world of her own, it looked like she was trying very hard to focus on something but he couldn't tell if it was nerves or if she was scared. Chris felt his anger boil up inside him and it was at the point where he was about to explode but his anger was directed at himself this time. How could he be so heartless? How could he be so narrow-minded? How could he be so un supportive towards his daughter? Over this weekend he had plenty of time to think and he had concluded that he was a terrible dad to Tilly. There are a lot of people in this world who didn't know what they wanted but his daughter wasn't one of them. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to get it. No matter how much he wanted Tilly to go to Cambridge just like he did, he had to respect her choice. She was brave enough to stand up to Chris and fight for what she wanted.

Tracy couldn't handle the silence any longer so she was the first one to speak while Jen, Tilly and Chris just sat and listened.

"This whole situation is silly and it could be avoided if everyone took a second to just think. Tilly this is your life and it's your choice but you need to respect that this sudden change of mind is a big shock for me and your dad. We want the best for you but we can't force you to go to Cambridge and if you want to go to Leeds then we won't stop you"

Tilly smiled at her mom "I know this is a shock for both of you but it's what I want and I wont change my mind on that" Tilly turned to face her dad who caught her gaze "Dad can you accept my decision on that?" Tilly asked

Chris sighed and then looked at the Tracy who nodded at him before he turned to look at Tilly "I had a lot of time to think over the weekend and I have realised that your right, I have to stop treating you like a child or I will end up pushing you away and that is the last thing I want so yes I can accept that"

Tilly's heart dropped she had waited for her dad to freak out and to argue with her but she hadn't expected this reaction; it was the last thing she thought would happen. She couldn't help but wonder what brought on the change of heart, her dad never gave up that easily, it usually took a lot of arguing but she wasn't going to question him; she was getting what she wanted. "Dad that's great, thank you"

"Now that's sorted, how about we have a nice dinner? Unless you want to tell me that your secretly married or moving in together" Chris started laughing and Tracy joined in but Jen and Tilly stayed quiet.

Tilly cleared her throat "Actually there is something else I want to talk about"


	80. Chapter 80

"That was a joke Tilly, you're meant to laugh, not become all serious"

"Well…I…er came around tonight…to you know…obviously to talk about university but the other thing…was to tell…to tell both of you that…well how do I put this?" Tilly sighed and then looked at Jen and gave her a pleading look she was sinking here and she couldn't say what she needed to say.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Jen whispered into Tilly's ear who just nodded and dropped her head, she was frustrated at herself that she couldn't find the words to tell her parents that she is moving in with Jen. She could say it in her head, it was easy, 'Mom and Dad, I am moving in with Jen' it was simple in her head but when it came to saying it out loud it was harder. It was like there was something stuck in her throat that stopped her from speaking properly.

Jen took a deep breath and looked mainly at Tracy who had an understanding look in her eye as if she knew what was coming where Chris looked like his head about to explode or that steam would come out of his ears. "Well as Tilly said she wanted to come round today to sort out the situation with her dad and she asked me to come to support her but the other reason she wanted me with her was so that we could share our good news with you together. Tilly wanted to be the one to tell both of you but since she is a bit nervous and clearly tongue-tied I guess I will have to tell you"

"Tell us what?" Chris asked trying to keep his voice even and trying his hardest to stay calm

"I am moving to Leeds to be closer to Tilly"

"That's great news dear, I bet she was glad to hear that" Tracy smiled and gave Tilly a reassuring nod

"Is that all?" Chris asked

Jen hesitated "When I say closer to Tilly I mean living together, I asked her to move in with me"

"I said yes" Tilly finally found her voice after the hard part was done, she was grateful that Jen was there for her or she would still be stammering and trying to find the right words to tell them the good news.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming, I must admit I am surprised, I didn't expect it so soon but I thought this would happen somewhere down the line, I am happy for you both" Tracy smiled at both Tilly and Jen and then turned to look at Chris who had his head in his hands.

"Dad?"

Tilly didn't receive an answer but she watched her dad sit there and take deep breaths and rub his face with his hands before letting them fall flat on the table. Chris looked up and found Tilly's looking at him where he return her stare and held the eye contact for several minutes. He didn't know what he was looking for but searched Tilly's eyes for any indication to what she was thinking. He might not be on the same page as his daughter lately but he still knew her very well and he could tell that there was a lot going through Tilly's mind at the moment but most of all he could tell that his little girl was terrified.

"Are you scared?" Chris asked which made Tilly nod her head

"What are you scared off?" He went on to ask after Tilly nodded her head

"Everything, starting Uni, moving to Leeds, being 18 in a serious relationship and living with my girlfriend who is my college teacher but most of all I am scared to leave you guys here alone" Tilly's eyes started to tear up as she poured her fears out to her dad in front of Jen who had no clue about any of this but Tilly could speak to her dad with ease without any worry of upsetting him.

Jen stared at Tilly with disbelief as this was the first she had heard of these fears that Tilly has. Jen couldn't help but question why Tilly hadn't spoken to her about these things, why had she kept this to herself? Surely this was something they should discuss especially if it was to do with them moving in together. Jen was little upset that Tilly had spoken about this with her. Maybe she didn't trust Jen? This thought hurt Jen and she wished it wasn't true but Jen had a gut feeling that it was. Tilly was always so up front about her feelings and what she wants so why was she holding this back? Jen felt like this was important information she should know about her girlfriend, how long had she been feeling like this? Jen had no idea that Tilly was scared about moving, if she had known then she might have been able to help. She probably couldn't help with the worry of leaving her parents behind but she could help with the moving part because she had already been through that. However she couldn't help Tilly if she didn't know about it and that was down to Tilly to tell her these things as she wasn't a mind reader. When Jen really thought about what Tilly had said it sounded like she was not only scared to move but like she was having second thoughts of moving or at least moving in with her.

Jen thoughts were interrupted by Chris talking to Tilly "There is no need to be scared honey, this is just a part of life that most people will experience in their lives, granted that I would like you to wait for a few years before you move in with a girlfriend but if you feel ready then I can't stop you"

Hearing this shocked Tilly usually her dad would freak out about something like this and demanding that Tilly didn't go through with it but this time her dad understood.

"Why are you being so calm dad? Shouldn't you be freaking out now?" Tilly asked

"Well I understand the position you're in"

Tilly frowned at her dad "How so dad?" Tilly asked

"I was in the same position around your age, I was madly in love with my girlfriend at the time and we decided that we should move in together so we did and it was great for about 2 years but then something happened and we broke up but if that was something I needed to experience for myself"

"I never knew that about you dad"

"That's because I never told you until now"

"Why can you be so understanding about this but not my university choice?" Tilly asked

"That's your education; I will never understand your choices about that, I just want the best for you"

"Leeds is a good place"

"We can look into different places there but Tilly I do understand how you feel but trust me darling this is a choice you have to be certain on before you go through with it. Even thought things didn't work out between me and that girl I will never regret moving in with her because we had some great times together but we wasn't meant to be. Tilly trust me when I say that you never regret the things you did but you do regret the things you didn't do; you will always wonder what if?" Chris smiled at his daughter

"Okay how about we have some dinner now before it gets too late?" Tracy asked

"Oh yes of course" Chris replied

Jen smiled at Tracy and then retreated back into her own world where she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had just heard. She couldn't figure out if Tilly was just scared or if she was having second thoughts.

Tilly smiled at Jen not knowing what was going through her head or how worried she was about Tilly and where this new-found information left them now. All Tilly knew was that her dad had helped her realise that there wasn't anything to be scared of and if she didn't move in with Jen like she wanted to then she would regret it and always wonder what if.

Tilly, Jen, Tracy and Chris spent the rest of the evening eating their dinner, having a few glasses of wine and enjoying their time together now that everyone was getting along again. Jen felt comfortable around Chris after tonight, he didn't seem that scary anymore and he was trying to make an effort to get to know Jen and possibly even like her! Tracy already liked Jen and she loved having her around to make Tilly happy and she was glad that she was nice so she found it easy to get along with her. She could see Jen becoming part of the family every soon. Once everyone had finished dinner and helped clean up Jen and Tilly decided that should head back to the flat as they had to get up for college in the morning.

Tracy walked both of them to the door and showed them out making Tilly promise that she would come home after college which she agreed to now that everything was sorted with her dad again. Tracy waved to Jen and Tilly as they headed down towards the drive and into the car where Jen had parked it. Jen opened the door for Tilly and quickly shut it behind her so they could quickly leave before anyone saw them.

Neither Jen nor Tilly knew that there was someone in the car parked across the street watching there every move. They had no idea that they had sat in that car since they went into Tilly's parents house and they had no idea that they waited for the two women to come out. Not only had this person been watching them tonight but they had followed both Jen and Tilly for several days.


	81. Chapter 81

**Sorry that I haven't update in a while but thanks for all the reviews and the enthusiasm from everyone for the next part of the story to be posted. I would love to hear your opinions on the story so far and whether you guy like it or not, thanks :)**

Jen drove both her and Tilly back to the flat as quickly as she could after they left Tillys parents house. It didn't take them long to arrive at Jens flat where they quickly made their way inside and not noticing the car that followed them. The person who had been following Jen and Tilly parked there car on the opposite of the road outside of Jens flat and sat watching the flat but all they could see was the front window which they couldn't see through because the blinds were shut.

Once they got inside the flat Tilly headed into the bedroom to pack her stuff ready for tomorrow so she could head straight home after college the next day. Tilly packed all her stuff and made sure she left out some clothes to wear at college. Then she headed back into the kitchen where she found Jen sitting at the table staring into her cup. Tilly stood in the doorway and waited to see if Jen noticed her which she didn't; she didn't eve blink.

Tilly stood and watched Jen for a minute or two as she seemed lost in her own little world. When Tilly thought about Jen had hardly said 2 words since they left her parents house. She looked closely at Jen's face and she noticed that she was frowning and she was deep in thought about something but Tilly also noticed that Jen looked upset. As soon as Tilly noticed this she headed straight for table and sat opposite Jen and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay Jen? You look upset"

Jen snapped out of her own little world where she was lost in her own thoughts by Tillys touch and the sound of worry in her voice. She looked up at Tilly and saw the worry behind her eyes and couldn't help but feel bad for making Tilly worry. She knew that Tilly would be worry because she hadn't really spoken to her properly which was unusual for Jen.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jen didn't want to tell Tilly what she was thinking because it knew it would only annoy her or even upset her but she knew Tilly wouldn't let it drop and then Jen would end up saying something stupid like she always did.

"No your not whats wrong?" Tilly asked

"Nothing, I am okay"

"Jen? I can tell when your upset, just tell me whats wrong"

"I said nothing" Jen snapped

Tilly sighed and frowned at Jen "Alright there is no need to snap at me, I am only concerned for you"

Jen shook her head "Yeah I know sorry"

"If you want to talk you know I am here right?" Tilly asked

"I know, I would say the same thing but it doesn't matter to you"

Tilly pulled a face "What are you saying?"

"That I am not the only one who bottles things up"

"Jen what are you talking about?"

"You"

"What about me?"

"Oh my god don't play dumb Tilly, you know exactly why I am upset" Jen raised her voice

Tilly shrugged her shoulders "No I don't"

"Let me jog your memory then yeah? 'being 18 in a serious relationship and living with my girlfriend who is my college teacher' wasn't that what you said?" Jen asked

Tilly sighed and then looked at the floor while shaking her head "I was going to talk to you about it"

"Really? You were going to tell me that you are having second thoughts about living with me?"

Tilly sighed again and looked up at Jen with a guilty look in her eyes "No"

"So you wasn't going to tell me?"

"No I wasnt having second thoughts, not really, at first I was shocked and then I was scared to be 18 and in a serious relationship"

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" Jen asked

"I didn't want to upset you over something silly"

"This isn't something silly though is it Tilly? This is serious, if you feel like that then maybe you aren't ready to live with me"

"No Jen I am"

"How can you be so sure? If you had these sorts of thoughts before we have even moved in with each other then what makes you think you won't have these thoughts a few months down the line when we are living together?" Jen asked

"I just know Jen; I just want to be with you"

"I cant move in with you if your not 100% sure that its what you want, if we end up living together and then you decide its not what you want and you move out then I don't think I could handle that Tilly. It would break me"

"Jen that isn't going to happen"

"You don't know that Tilly"

Tilly stood up and placed one of her hands on Jens waist and the other on the side of her cheek and looked into her eyes "Yes I do, I know I won't leave you"

Jen moved Tillys hand away from her face and looked away "You don't trust me, you couldn't even tell me how you was feeling about this, you're the one who is open about their feelings and I am the one who hides them away"

"Are you asking if I trust you or are you telling me?"

Jen shook her head "I know you don't"

"I should of spoken to you about it, I know that but I was scared that I would upset you, I do want to live with you Jen but at the end of the day I am only 17, this is a lot for me to handle and I needed time to process that"

"I know that Tilly, sometimes I forget that your still a kid" Jen froze, she had realised what she had said before she had any time to stop herself.

Tilly moved back away from Jen and just stared at her "A kid?"

"No Tilly I didn't mean it like that, I just meant younger"

"That's not what you said Jen, how can you call me a kid? You know I hate it when people say that"

"I know I said it without thinking"

"So you clearly think I am child then if you have to stop yourself from saying it!"

"No I didn't mean it like that, your twisting my words"

"No I'm not Jen and if you think I am such a kid then maybe I should act like one yeah?" Tilly pulled a face at Jen and walked back towards the bedroom to grab her bag before walking back towards the kitchen to get to the front door. Jen stood and watched Tilly walk back through and saw the bag in her hands.

"Tilly what are you doing?" Jen asked

Tilly looked at Jen with a blank look on her face "What does it look like? I'm running away like a kid would do when they get told off"

"Tilly don't be stupid, it's late and it dark, something could happen to you"

"Its nice to know that you think so highly of me Jen, I didn't realise I was just a stupid kid to you" Tilly made her way for the front door and opened before Jen could stop her, she slammed it shut behind her and stormed of into the dark night.

The person in the car watched Tilly storm out of the flat with her bag in her hand and walk up the road heading back towards the village. They checked the road that they were on and noticed that no one was around so they started the car and set off down the road with Tilly in their sights.


	82. Chapter 82

The person in the car watched Tilly storm out of the flat with her bag in her hand and walk up the road heading back towards the village. They checked the road that they were on and noticed that no one was around so they started the car and set off down the road with Tilly in their sights.

Tilly had no idea that there was a car following behind her all she could think about was her argument with Jen and how she had called Tilly a kid. She expected other people to think she was still a teenager and not a responsible adult but she didn't expect it from Jen, not after everything that had been through together. Tilly stopped walking when she noticed that she had made her way to the village and it suddenly dawned on her how late it was. She noticed that the village was deserted so she checked her watch it was almost half 12, she had no idea how late it was but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was calm down. Tilly sat on a nearby bench and sighed while she looked at the ground and tapped her feet against the floor. She realised that Jen must be worried sick about her so she decided that she would start to head back in a minute as she felt calmer than she had 10 minutes ago. She knew she shouldn't have stormed off like that.

The person in the car pulled into the village and noticed Tilly sitting on the bench as they sat there and watched her they contemplated whether they should go and speak to her or not. They stared at Tilly as she placed her head in her hands and they couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she looked really upset. This person started to get out of the car when they saw Jen walk through the alley with a frantic look on her face searching for Tilly. They shut the door again and froze when they saw Jen as they sank back into the seat and watched Jen look for Tilly which didn't take long.

Jen jogged across the village to the bench where she saw Tilly sitting and then stopped before she sat down next to Tilly who didn't even look up.

"You scared me half to death running off like that Tilly"

Tilly didn't say anything she just sat there with her head in her hands not bothering to look up at Jen who was worried about Tilly.

"What if something happened to you Tilly? I could have lost you all because I called you a kid? You shouldn't have run off like that" Tilly could hear the anger in Jen's voice; she knew that she had really worried and upset Jen.

"I'm sorry Jen, I was just about to head back, I knew you must have been worried"

"Tilly I just want to keep you safe, I don't want anything to happen to you"

Tilly sighed and looked up at Jen "I am really sorry I ran off like that, I was really angry and I need to calm down, I always go for a walk when I need to calm down"

"Yeah well next time walk around the flat where I know you're safe!"

"Is there going to be a next time?" Tilly asked

"If you mean an disagreement or whatever this is then I would say yes, every couple fall out from time to time Tilly, its what keeps the relationship fresh but I hope we can keep them to a minimum"

"Yeah me too, so is it alright for me to come back with you so we can make up?" Tilly smiled at Jen and flashed her cheeky grin.

Jen laughed "Making up is always the best, come one lets gets back to the flat"

Jen took Tilly's hand and they walked out of the village and back towards the flat, Jen was glad that she had Tilly safe next to her and that they would soon be back indoors.

The person in the car ducked down in their seat while Jen and Tilly walked past it oblivious to the fact that the person inside the car was following them. When Jen and Tilly had completely pasted the car the person sat up in their seat and watched them walk down the road in their rear view mirror. The next decision they had to make now was whether they should follow them now or if they should wait until the morning? Whatever they decided to do Jen and Tilly had no idea who was about to appear in their lives.


	83. Chapter 83

**Sorry for such a long wait I know its taken ages for this next chapter to be uploaded but I hope you enjoy it! I added the last paragraph from the last chapter as a little re-cap. Leave me your reviews let me know what you think. Thank you for waiting so long and for still supporting my story.**

The person in the car ducked down in their seat while Jen and Tilly walked past it oblivious to the fact that the person inside the car was following them. When Jen and Tilly had completely pasted the car the person sat up in their seat and watched them walk down the road in their rear view mirror. The next decision they had to make now was whether they should follow them now or if they should wait until the morning? Whatever they decided to do Jen and Tilly had no idea who was about to appear in their lives.

The next morning Tilly and Jen rushed around getting ready to leave for college as neither of them got much sleep due to their late night. They managed to leave on time and Jen had agreed to drop Tilly 10 minutes away from college so that they would arrive at different times.

The day dragged for both Jen and Tilly who were overjoyed when it turned half 4 so both of them could go home. Tilly had told her parents that she would come back home now that everything was sorted out between them but seen as they were both working late she told them that she was going around to Jens flat for dinner and that she would be home late. Jen had given Tilly the key to the flat so she could let herself in as she had to stay behind for a staff meeting. Tilly decided that instead of waiting in the flat on her own that she would take her things back home and grab a quick shower before she headed back to Jens. She made sure that the flat was locked up before she left to head back to her house with her bags.

As Tilly set off down the road she didn't realise that a car behind her started to drive off in the same direction. She was completely oblivious to the fact that this was the same car that had been following both her and Jen for days. Tilly was blissfully unaware that the person in the car would make their appearance known to both her and Jen in a few short hours.

It didn't take long for Tilly to arrive at her house where she unlocked the door to an empty house. As soon as she shut the door and was out of sight the person in the car parked up on the side of the road and watched the house waiting for Tilly to come back out and hopefully make her way back to Jens flat. Tilly made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom where she put her bags on the floor and made her way to the bathroom to have a shower.

Tilly managed to get ready to leave in just under an hour so she made her way back down the stairs to grab her keys and headphones which she connected to her ipod and put her music on. Once she stepped outside she shut the door behind her and locked it knowing that her parents wouldn't be back for a while. She put her keys back into her pocket and made her way towards Jens flat and as soon as she got to the bottom of the road the person in the car started to slowly follow her.

When Tilly arrived at Jens flat she found Jen waiting outside the door holding her bag and leaning against the door, once she noticed Tilly walking up towards her she smiled.

"How long you been waiting?" Tilly asked

"Only about 5 minutes" Jen smiled

"Oh sorry I just went home to grab a quick shower and to take my bags home"

"I wondered why you didn't smell so cheesy anymore"

Tilly pulled a face at Jen "I would be careful if I was you"

Jen smirked "Why's that?"

"That kind of talk can get you in my bad books you know"

"Oh will it now?" Jen laughed

Tilly nodded "Yeah it will and I wouldn't laugh if I was you when you find out the punishment"

Jen stopped laughing and raised her eyebrows at Tilly "What punishment?"

"Get in my bad books and you will find out" Tilly smiled and then grabbed Jens key out of her pocket and passed it to Jen who smiled at her

"Lets get this door open and have some dinner, yeah?" Jen asked which was returned by a nod and a smile from Tilly.

When both Jen and Tilly had made their way into the flat and shut the door behind them the person in the car took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door to step out of the car. They shut the car door behind them and locked it behind them before looking towards the flat and then crossed the road heading in that direction.

They reached the door to the flat and looked up before they knocked the door and waited for a reply. They didn't have to wait long before the door was opened by Tilly who didn't recognise the person standing in front of her.

"Hello?"

The person looked up to Tilly and smiled "Hello, I'm a friend of the landlords and I left something of mine here a few months ago and I was just wondering if I could come in and see if its still here?"

Tilly smiled and nodded "Yeah I don't see that being a problem, erm come in"

The person smiled back at her and stepped inside the flat following behind Tilly where they came into the kitchen. Jen was inside standing by the table with her back to Tilly and the person who was standing next to her with a smile on their face.

"Jen, this person said they are a friend of the landlord and they left something here a while back, its alright if they have a look for it, isn't it?" Tilly asked

"Yeah sure babe, just show her around and ill carry on with dinner" Jen still had her back to them

The person pulled a face they really wanted Jen to turn around "Thank you for letting me look around Jen"

Jen froze and stopped what she was doing, she recognised that voice but she couldn't pluck up the courage to turn around and look at this person. She had a strong idea who it was but she couldn't believe it. Jen took a deep breath and slowly turned around and faced the person staring her in the face and she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"Hello Jen, it's been a while"

Jen couldn't speak she was still frozen looking into the eyes of someone she hadn't seen for a while, at someone who she was ready to deal with yet, to someone who had hurt her more than anyone else ever had. She wasn't ready to face with her mom.


	84. Chapter 84

Tension was building between Jen, her mom and Tilly in the room where no one said a word; no one could. Tilly felt awkward but she had no clue what to do or say so she decided to just stay stood in the back of the room where she was out of the way as she knew Jen needed time to deal with this without her distracting Jen.

Jens eyes were locked on her mothers face who gave her a gentle smile and stood staring at Jen who was incapable of saying anything. All she could do was stand there and look at her mom, her mind was racing and her emotions were all over the place. Jen couldnt help but think why now? After all this time why did she chose now to show up? After everything that was said and done between them why was she showing up now? Jen knew she had her chance have so many questions she had to be answered but she couldnt make out the words all she could feel was pure hate for the woman standing in front of her. That made her feel guilty for hating her own mother but she couldnt help it, she had this anger build up inside her caused by her mother and she wanted to let it all out, just to explode but she couldnt. She knew she was better than that, she knew that she could control herself, she wasnt going to let her mother get a rise out of her.

Jen felt her legs go weak so she sat down at the table and grabbed it for support which made Tilly rush over to Jen to check she was okay which Jen reassured her that she was. Tilly sat down next to Jen and stayed silent and looked over to Jens mom who walked across the room and sat down opposite Jen and Tilly.

"Okay I guess I will start talking then" Jen didn't answer she just sat there looking at her mom who carried on talking looking at Tilly "Im Mandy, Jen's mom but I reckon you might have guessed that" Tilly nodded and said "I had an idea"

"I thought you might, I have been told your a smart girl, Tilly isn't it?" Mandy asked

"Yeah how did you know that?" Tilly asked

"Oh I know a lot more than just your name Tilly"

"Like what?"

"Hm like your dating Jen and that 17 and that you're Jens student" Mandy smiled while Jen looked up as if she had just figured something out and then started to laugh "Liam"

Mandy nodded "Yeah he told me everything, he is very worried about you, he came to visit me the other day and he told me he is worried about you. He thought you needed your mother and I think he is right, don't you?"

"No I don't, you may be my mother but that doesn't mean anything to me anymore, it hasn't since your turned your back on me" Jen was getting angry and she knew she had to calm herself down. "Where is Liam anyway?"

"He is at home watching the house for me and fair enough I know I havent always been there for you..."

"How about never been there?" Jen said

"Fair enough whatever you say"

"Yeah well my relationship with Tilly is no concern of yours"

Mandy shook her head "Actually it is, I am your mom after all, I'm worried your throwing your life away, you career for a child and I'm here to talk some sense into you"

Jen was outraged at what her mom just said "Don't talk about Tilly like that , she isn't a child, she is very mature her age and she is an adult. She can make her own choices without other people butting in."

"Don't be stupid you could go to prison all for a little girl, it's not worth it"

The anger Jen had been feeling since her mom walked through the door had just boiled to point of explosion "How dare you stroll into my life after years of not speaking or calling me your daughter and contradict what I can and can't do in my life. I'm not stupid I know the risk in a being in a relationship with Tilly and I know I could go to prison but do you really think I would be doing this if she wasn't worth it, do you?" Jen stopped talking and waited for her mom to answer which didn't happen so she carried on "I didn't think so, you know what, I don't care that after all these years you decide to show up in my life and I don't care if your ashamed of me but to walk in here and insult my girlfriend in front of her face before you even know who she is or what she is like is an outrage and I won't stand for it. Apologize to Tilly and then get out of my flat!"

Mandy stared at her daughter in amazement and shock she had never heard Jen speak like that to anyone let alone her own mother, clearly she had learnt to stand up for herself which made Mandy angry. She looked at Jen and she felt terrible for thinking what thought but she couldn't help but resent Jen, her own flesh and blood and she hated her. Mandy hated the fact that Jen is the spitting image of her husband, the love of her life, the man who meant more to her than the air that she breathed. She hated the fact that every time she looked at Jen's eyes she could see the same eyes that her husband had which were a constant reminder of the man she had lost, the man she would never see again and of the pain she felt when she had lost him. Seeing Jen is a big reminder of that pain and heartache and she couldn't handle it. To top it off Jen is a lesbian which is unnatural and wrong in Mandy's mind, she did feel bad for the way she treated Jen but the hate and resentment took over and took control.

Mandy looked at Jen and then stood up with a cold look on her face "I dont really care about your relationship with Tilly I only tried to talk to you about it because Liam begged me to. You know what Jen, you always were a disappointment and ashamed is a light word to use when it comes to you. Your father would be turning in his grave if he could see how you turned out"

Jen's face dropped and she sank back further in her seat than she already was, her heart was breaking and her mind was blank expect the words that her mom had just said to her. A mother who is meant to love their child had just told her only daughter the worst thing she could think of and she didn't seem to care about the effects of what she had said but instead stood there and smiled.

While Jen collapsed in her seat Tilly stood up and gave a death stare to Mandy before she let rip what she thought of her "You can slate me all you want but how can you say that to your own daughter, she is your flesh and blood, your little girl. How can you stand there and hurt her like that? Jen is the most nicest, kindest and decent person I have ever met, and that isn't even the half of it, she is so much more than that I just said,she is amazing, okay she has her faults but so does everyone else. She has achieved so much in such a short time it's unbelievable!I know for a fact her dad would be proud of her, why wouldn't he be? Parents could only hope for a daughter like Jen."

Mandy sighed "You done with your little rant there kido?"

Tilly sneered and shook her head "You should be proud of her not ashamed as there is nothing to be ashamed of. You should treat her with respect, your meant to love her more than life itself but you don't, you treat her like shit on your shoe and I won't stand for it! I won't let you hurt anymore than you already have"

Mandy laughed "What you going to do Tilly? Hit me? Throw me out?"

Tilly shook her head "Anything it takes. I'm shocked Jen isn't messed up and in constant therapy having a mother like you. Jen is the one who should be ashamed, not you."

"That all you have to say?" Mandy asked

"God no but I wouldn't want to waste my breath on someone like you"

Mandy laughed "I think that's my cue to leave, I'll be back tomorrow Jenny, we need to talk, make sure your special friend isn't here when I arrive"

Mandy walked across the room and out the door leaving Jen devestated and Tilly in a state of shock.


	85. Chapter 85

Jen froze as she let the mixture of emotions she was experiencing build up inside her while she watched her mother walk out of the door. Tilly just stood there taking deep breaths as she watched Jen come to terms with what just happened. She could see Jen having a hard time coping with the situation she was just in and she could see the panic on Jens face but Tilly didn't know what to do; she had to wait for Jen to make the first move.

Jen stood there in silence thinking through what just happened, about the argument she had just witnessed between Tilly and her mom and about the sudden reappearance of her mother after all these years. Jen took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down before she even attempted to handle the rest of the emotions she felt. Jen sat down and for the first time since her mom started talking to her she looked at Tilly who for a split second who could see a tear forming in Jen's eyes before it disappeared.

Tilly took a seat by Jen while placing her hand over Jen and gave her a faint smile but didn't say anything, she allowed Jen to take her time and she didn't push her to talk, she knew from experience that it never worked and only made things worst.

Jen was still in her own little world and she wasn't snapped out of it until she felt Tilly squeeze her hand. Jen looked up at Tilly and gave her faint smile before wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Why would she do that? Why would she say that Tilly?" Jen asked trying to hold back the tears that felt forming in her eyes

"She is an evil cow Jen and I'm not sorry to say that, she doesn't deserve a daughter like you"

Jen shook her head "What if she is right?"

Tillys jaw dropped "No don't you dare. Don't let her play mind games like that with you. Your dad would be beyond proud of you and if she can't see that or chooses not to then its her loss, anyone would be lucky to have you in their life let alone as a daughter"

Jen smiled at Tilly and gave her a big smile "You really do love me don't you?"

Tilly gazed at Jen with a loving look in her eyes "More than any words can describe and more than my heart can handle. You're lucky my heart hasn't exploded"

Jen giggled "You know how cheesy that sounds?"

Tilly stood up and walked across the room and folded her arms across her chest "Fine I wont say anything nice to you again"

Jen stood up and followed her across the room and tried to pull Tillys arms open so she could hug her but Tilly wasn't having any of it she kept her arms tightly closed to her chest. After a few minutes Jen finally managed to get Tillys arms away from her chest and placed them around her back while she put hers around Tillys neck.

"You know I was only joking with you?" Jen asked

Tilly didn't answer but instead she dramatically turned her head to the side to look away from Jen who couldn't help but laugh. "You know I love it when you say things like that to me? It makes me feel loved, wanted and special to someone, you know that I love you more than anything in this universe, don't you?" Jen asked

Tilly looked at Jen and held her tightly pulling Jen closer to her "Of course I know that or I wouldn't be standing here otherwise and as long as I am around you will always be my number one and no one will be able to take that away."

Jen smiled "I don't need anyone including my mom all I need is you"

Tilly smiled and then kissed Jen while stroking her hair before pulling away and leading Jen in to the bedroom "Let me put a even bigger smile on your face"


End file.
